RACE TO SAVE THE WORLD
by GoldAngel2
Summary: A Cyborg 009 Speed Racer crossover Hurricane Joe Shimamura is taking the racing world by storm and is about to enter the Formula 1 circuit to challenge defending champ Speed Racer but danger awaits as the two join forces
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Here's my first attempt at a crossover—I got the idea for this when I went on the Tokyopop website and saw that volume 8 of Cyborg 009 manga had Cyborg 009 Joe Shimamura as a world class racecar driver (on the show he has a bit of a leadfoot behind the wheel). Then on researching, I found out that both Mach Go Go Go (Speed Racer) and Cyborg 009 had been two of the most popular mangas in Japan during the 60's I thought that it would be a great story. Since both stories have heroic and handsome main characters with a strong sense of right and wrong who feel the need for speed, and the villains from SR episode "The Trick Race" are a syndicate that wants to dominate the world and Cyborg baddie Black Ghost is in the business of war, well I just figured—crossover. I do not own either Speed Racer or Cyborg 009, they are owned respectively by Speed Racer Enterprises, DIC, TokyoTV, Avex-Mode and Toei Animation and Cyborg 009 was created by the late Shotaro Ishinomori.

RACE TO SAVE THE WORLD

**PROLOGUE—UNHOLY ALLIANCE**

The sleek black limousine drove into the desolate wilderness of deep in the Himalayan Mountains late one night where a rather nondescript sprawling warehouselike building dominated a large installation that resembled a huge factory complex. Surrounded by a tall wire fence that was topped with barbed wire and seemed electrified, the facility gave the appearance of a fortress, ominous in the moonless overcast expanse. The long black vehicle crept to the entrance gate and the driver, Bruno, rolled down the window and handed the guard a document.

The guard, a surly subordinate clad in a royal blue blouse with large gold buttons, perused the document, wary at first and then upon reading the document, appeared satisfied and grunted, "Go ahead to the main building. Black Ghost is waiting for you."

The taciturn Bruno nodded and rolling up the window proceeded as directed. In the back seat, the one-legged Mr. Supremo, head of the nefarious Spies Incorporated Syndicate sat back resting both hands on the hilt of his ornate mahogany cane with the serpent coiled around. He sat silently and stared out the one-way window at the activity within the confines of the imposing complex consisting of a mixture of uniformed soldiers, scientists in white lab coats, and other workers milling about as the car made its way wending through the complex. It pulled up to a large impressive building festooned with darkened glass.

Mr. Supremo's partner, Mr. Magneto, a squat, gray-haired man spoke with a nervous chuckle. "Well it certainly looks like quite a place. And you say that the Black Ghost organization can help us?"

Supremo nodded as he replied, "They are a leading manufacturer of state-of-the-art weaponry. It's just what I need to accomplish my fait accompli. Look at the facts, the world superpowers are at a stalemate, embroiled in a bitter cold war, there is a war going on in Southeast Asia, and many others across the world are oppressed. The time is perfect."

Magneto puffed on a cigar as he agreed, "So true. Then Black Ghost is just the ally we need to complete the process."

Supremo nodded and then with his cane, tapped on the partition separating them from the driver. Instantly, the door was opened and both men exited the vehicle and made their way up the marble staircase to the entrance. Once inside, the two men walked down a long dark corridor until they reached a back lit amphitheater where a dark figure was silhouetted making the entire atmosphere almost macabre. Even Supremo who was mostly unfazed by anything was mildly taken aback.

"Good evening gentlemen. I welcome you to my humble headquarters. I trust you found us with relative ease?" a low timbered baritone said congenially as the figure turned to face his guests. The skull visage with yellow eyes greeted the two men with an evil smile.

Magneto's mouth fell open, dropping his cigar as he gasped with eyes wide. But Supremo had recovered his aplomb and nodded as he answered, "Yes. I take it you are the one known as Scarl?"

Scarl nodded regally. "I am. I am also known as Black Ghost, you can refer to me as either." He gestured to an area set up with a table and three comfortable chairs. "Please make yourselves comfortable."

The three men headed to the area and Supremo and Magneto took the seats offered. They declined the offer of refreshments and so got right down to business.

"Now gentlemen, how can I assist you?" Scarl wanted to know as he addressed the Spies Incorporated leadership.

Supremo replied, "I have aspirations to lead this world so I have a need for a powerful weapon that I can use to bargain with. I am working to secure to trust of the superpowers and with just such a weapon I will be able to make them an offer they cannot refuse and subsequently gain control over them."

"Hmmm," Scarl said thoughtfully. "An intriguing idea. Do continue."

Supremo went on. "A weapon of great destruction capability, that is almost impossible to defend or detect, like a thief in the night. That's what I want. Can you build me such a weapon?"

Scarl's chest rumbled and he chuckled as if highly amused. "My dear Mr. Supremo, building a weapon like that is mere child's play but I am more intrigued by your plans to gain control over the superpowers. They are a formidable group indeed."

Magneto piped up smugly, "Yes but we have operatives in all the camps and they assure us that there is dissention in the ranks, making them quite vulnerable." He sat back and preened in self-satisfaction.

Supremo nodded as he reiterated, "I would not be moving as I am without having assured myself of success. I am a careful man, as I assume you are."

Scarl intoned, "That I most certainly am but I do enjoy a challenge. Would you consider a partnership with me? I would supply the weaponry and together we could take control of the world from the superpowers. What do you say?"

Supremo and Magneto exchanged glances and Supremo inquired, "May we discuss this first?"

"Of course. It pays to be prudent and I admire your caution. I shall give you whatever time you need. Please be my guests to discuss this and if you need more time, please take it." The dark garbed figure of mystery rose to his feet and then turned and left.

Magneto turned to his partner. "What's to discuss? He appears to be someone with which it would be fortuitous to ally with."

Supremo scowled as he stated, "I see that but I hesitate to ask him to join us. I get the feeling he has ulterior motives and I don't trust him."

Magneto snorted, "But we cannot make our plans reality without his help."

Supremo smiled thinly beneath his thin mustache. "I never meant to not include him. I merely stated my concern. He will be quite useful to us." He sat down and leaned back his eyes glowing with a speculative gleam. "Until his usefulness comes to an end."

Magneto nodded as he added, "Then we'll deal with him as we do with any other whose use is exhausted."

"Uh-huh," Supremo agreed.

In his chamber, Scarl monitored his two guests and after hearing the conversation, he laughed evilly as he said, "Is that so, gentlemen? We shall see."

* * *

A half the distance across the globe in the south section of Bay City, Michigan, it was a normal weekday at the Pops Motors racetrack where Pops Racer the CEO and the crew chief Sparky Sabu were trackside as the sleek white racing machine, the Mach 5, made laps around the regulation oval. The racecar, unparalleled in Formula 1 competitions for the last year was making phenomenal times as its intrepid driver, Formula 1 champion Speed Racer pushed the vehicle to better times with each lap. 

"Whoo whee, Pops he's offa the charts today. I don't know why he's doin' so good but I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth," Sparky said in awe as he observed the time on his stopwatch.

Pops was grinning ear-to-ear. "Yep, that's my boy. A chip off the ol' block." He strutted like a peacock as Speed came down the home stretch and slowed as he approached the two waiting. The car rumbled to a stop and the motor cut as the muscular form of the handsome coal haired young man hurdled the side door to join his father and best friend.

"Hiya guys," Speed said with an airy grin his cobalt blue eyes twinkling. "Well, what's the verdict, how'd I do?"

Sparky handed him the clipboard with a smirk. "Do ya have to ask?"

Speed perused the morning times as the flapping sound of blades from a landing helicopter distracted him. His face broke into a slow smile as his cobalt orbs gazed up and he watched the chopper descend and land on the infield grass. The engine turned off and he tossed the clipboard at Sparky and then took off for the infield to meet the pert feminine form alighting from the craft.

Sparky rolled his eyes as Pops shook his head. "Looks like Speed's 'other woman'; has arrived. Guess we'll have a delay in practice while he goes to talk to Trixie."

Pops snorted, "Yeah, _talk_. If only that was what they're going to do." He headed for the garage and Sparky snickered as he followed.

Over at the royal blue chopper with the red stripe, Speed greeted his girlfriend Trixie Shimura with a bear hug that lifted her up off the ground. She squealed a protest as she giggled at his exuberance.

"Speed, what is the matter with you? Put me down!" Trixie's husky yet sweet voice cried as he spun her about, his own laughter mixing with hers.

"Your wish is my command, lovely one." He put her down and then pulled her to him to capture her mouth in a kiss. She melded into him, surrendering to his insistent yet tender assault.

When they finally broke apart, Speed said softly, "I had a blast with you last night. I was sorry to see the evening end." He referred to their date the previous evening which had them sharing a cozy dinner she prepared at her cottage, dancing at a local discotheque, and of course, a long drive in the moonlight.

"Me too," Trixie agreed, breathless. "I couldn't go to sleep just thinking about you."

"That makes two of us, baby," he said as he reached up to brush her chestnut bangs back and gazed into her sea green eyes. "I've grown used to seeing you every night, it's beginning to be a regular habit, one I don't want to break."

Trixie felt her heart pound as she saw Speed's eyes darken and draw her in. She took a deep breath and lowered her own orbs demurely. "Speed, stop looking at me like that, you're making me blush. And in broad daylight."

Speed looked up and shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Gee, I forgot. All I can see is you." He grinned engagingly as Trixie shook her head.

"Speed, youre incorrigible," she admonished weakly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hmmm, well let me see," Speed said thoughtfully, his face showing him musing. He then smiled slowly as he pulled Trixie close again. "The possibilities are endless sweetheart, but I only ask one thing."

"And what's that?" she asked coyly.

Speed drew closer, their lips less than an inch apart. "Be gentle with me," he urged with a rakish glint as he teased Trixie's cherry red mouth open to receive him again. However, the passionate expression was cut short this time by the gravelly baritone of the patriarch of the Racer clan.

"Speed! Let's get back to work," Pops bellowed from the bowels of the garage.

Speed groaned as he closed his eyes. "The voice of doom," he lamented.

Trixie tittered, "Now, now. That wasn't nice, Speed."

"Easy for you to say. Hes not making like Simon Legree to you," Speed protested. "Like the song says 'tote that barge 'n lift that bale'. Man!"

She patted his cheek as she sympathized. "I know."

"SPEED!"

"I'm coming!" Speed sighed in annoyance as he said to Trixie, "I gotta go or Pops'll have a fit. You gonna stick around and do some spotting for me?"

Trixie nodded, "Uh-huh. I got the helicopter maintenance done so I can spot all you want."

"Groovy," he said as he took her elbow and together they walked toward the garage.

Inside the garage, Pops was before the new teletype machine that he had installed to get first breaking racing news from the wire and was now retrieving a report just as Speed and Trixie entered the garage. He waited for the last few lines to print out then tore off the document as his son came to him, holding his girlfriend's hand.

"Something important on the wire?" Speed asked as he gestured to the paper in his father's hand.

Pops was engrossed with the contents of the wire as he grunted, his onyx eyes riveted to the words. He finally looked up and then addressed Speed, handing him the wire.

"Here, read this. It'll help you to know what we might be up against when the season starts in three weeks." Speed took the document from him with a look of curiosity and then began to read.

Pops was watching him but then noticed Trixie and remembering his manners greeted her, "Hello, Trixie."

"Hi Pops. Sorry I wasn't here sooner, I had to finish maintenance on my chopper," she explained.

"No problem, honey. Just with the season starting soon, I need you here to help get Speed ready." He appraised his son and noting Speed's intense interest in the wire inquired, "What do you think of that?"

"Whew!" he expostulated as he finished reading. "Is this for real?"

LEMANS, FRANCE…………

THE RECORD AT THE 24 HOURS AT LEMANS WAS SHATTERED TODAY BY THE TOP RACING PROSPECT FROM JAPAN "HURRICANE" JOE SHIMAMURA WHO FINISHED THE GRUELING COURSE IN 23.25 HOURS. SHIMAMURA'S FIRST PLACE FINISH IS ANOTHER IN A STRING OF VICTORIES THE ROOKIE SENSATION HAS ACCOMPLISHED IN THE LAST MONTH WHERE HE SCORED FOUR CONSECUTIVE VICTORIES IN PRE-SEASON RACES. HE IS REPORTED TO BE REGISTERED TO DEBUT IN THE UPCOMING FORMULA 1 SEASON, DUE TO START IN THREE WEEKS AT THE FUJIYAMA 500 IN JAPAN.

END……

Speed took a deep breath as he remarked, "Twenty-three point twenty-five hours? That's unreal! Is this guy Shimamura even human?"

Trixie asked, "Who's Hurricane Joe Shimamura?"

Speed replied, "He's this racing phenom from Japan. Reports say he's breaking records all over the world. The guy's incredible, one of the best."

"Yeah," Pops agreed. "Everyone's saying he's a natural talent. Unbelievable and with such stamina, he hardly gets tired during road races. He's leaving everybody in his dust."

Sparky came into the garage and joined them. "What gives, all?"

Speed handed him the wire. "Shimamura just won the Twenty-Four Hours at LeMans."

"Another one?" Sparky said incredulously as he read the wire. When he was finished Speed took it back to read again.

"Yeah," Speed said with a thoughtful frown as he stared at report _this guy's unbelievable. He's gonna be great competition._

Trixie noticed Speed's faraway look and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Speed, are you okay? Speed!"

"Huh?" He was shaken from his reverie. He then glanced at Trixie and smiled reassuringly as he replied, "Sure, baby, I'm fine." To Sparky he said, "Is the Mach 5 ready for the next run?"

"She sure is, pal. Ready and waiting," Sparky answered eagerly.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's roll." Speed tossed the wire aside and then sprinted to the Mach 5 and leapt into the cockpit, grabbing and donning his helmet. Then the roar of the 12-cylinder power plant sounded as the racecar came to life and he pulled off to the track to begin.

Sparky remarked smugly to Trixie. "All he has to hear is that Shimamura won another race and he's like a man possessed. He jumps into the Mach 5 and tries to break the world land speed record."

Pops snorted, "As long as it gets him out on the track practicing, I don't care. Let's head out there and get his times." Both men headed out and Trixie trailed them, picking up the wire that had fluttered to the floor. She read it and then pursing her lips in concern laid it on the workbench before she too, headed out.

* * *

In LeMans, the sun had set on a most extraordinary day. The big race was long finished and Team Dolphin, "Hurricane" Joe Shimamura's racing team was gathered for some final photo ops as the victors of the Twenty-Four Hours at LeMans. The full moon was presiding over the group as the seemingly endless interviews went on. 

Jet Link, crew chief and formerly Cyborg 002 was getting bored with all the fuss and seemingly endless media crush as he complained, "Arrrgh! Aren't we done with all this yet?"

"Calm yourself down, Jet," admonished team manager Albert Heinrich, Cyborg 004. "When you win, it's the nature of the beast." He began to place auto parts in a large crate.

Jet watched as the flashbulbs strobed around Joe as if he were engulfed in a miniature lightning storm. He grunted, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But the race has been over for three hours and we gotta pack everything for the next race and I was hopin' to get some R & R back home in New York before we have to be back in Japan." He sighed deeply to expel his impatience.

Albert said with a knowing wink, "You want to see Kathy and Jimmy again, huh?"

Jet blushed as he blustered, "W-what are you talkin' about? I never said that!"

"You don't have to, my friend. You're pretty transparent."

"T-that's not the reason I want to go back to the States," Jet insisted weakly, trying to cover his tracks.

"Have it your way. But we have to finish up here and even so, you'll have plenty of time to head home for a while."

Jet folded his arms obstinately still intent on expressing his ire. "This is getting to be a drag."

"Well, we both agreed to help Joe when he was approached by Professor Kozumi to race his new design, the Tempest. And when you win like we've been doing, it becomes big news," Albert reasoned.

"Okay, okay! But it's still a pain," Jet complained.

Albert chuckled as he shook his head at the American cyborg's volatile manner and then went back to packing pit supplies.

Over at the gathering of reporters the session was drawing to a close as the media completed their interviews, with only one intrepid soul left. Joe stifled a yawn as he answered the same questions for what it appeared to be the hundredth time.

"So Hurricane Joe, are you ready for the next race?" the reporter from **_Racing Digest_** asked.

"I think so."

"That's the opening of the Formula 1 season and you'll have some pretty stiff competition in the mysterious Racer X and the defending champion, Speed Racer. He's the best of the best."

Joe nodded as he said, "I'm a great admirer of Speed Racer and Racer X both and am looking forward to competing with them. Both are aggressive racers that race fair and squarely."

"And the others in the circuit are quite formidable like the Car Acrobatic Team and the Four Roses Team. What do you think about them?"

Joe sighed as he pondered a moment. "I guess I'll do what I have been doing. Race my very best regardless of any other racers and hope they do the same."

The reporter jotted the statement down and then continued, "Last question and it has to do with your personal life. What are your plans with the director of the new Royale Art Museum in Paris, Francoise Arnoul. Rumor has it that you two will wed after the season ends, is that true?"

Joes cinnamon eyes softened as his mind filled with the vision of silky flaxen hair and tropic lagoon eyes. Francoise had been at all the races her lovely presence spurring him on, today being no different and after giving him his customary congratulatory kiss, she had left, telling him she would wait for him in her apartment on Rue de Honore in Paris. He grinned in anticipation of that as he said, "We've not made any permanent plans yet but when we do, you'll be the first to know."

The reporter smiled with a glint as he said, "Thanks Joe, good luck with the next race."

As he walked away, Albert and Jet came to Joe who looked a bit spent but still enthused. "Hey guys, sorry that took so long."

Albert grinned as he clapped Joe on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We're here for you, 009. We're a team, remember."

Jet said grudgingly, "Yeah buddy, we understand." His chocolate eyes had sly twinkle enter then as he added, "But I wonder if a certain beautiful blonde will. 003 has quite the temper when she wants to."

Albert chided, "Spoken like a man who's been on the receiving end of that temper a few times, eh 002?"

Joe's expression became panicked as he glanced at his watch. "Oh man, look at the time! She told me she would be waiting for me with dinner, I'd better make tracks." He leapt into the pale blue machine known as the Tempest and fired up the powerful machine. The car roared and as he swung it around Joe waved and called, "See you guys in about a week."

"Be good!" Jet yelled as he returned the wave.

"Give our regards to 003!" Albert called back as the car sped off in a cloud of dust.

About 45 minutes later, Joe turned onto the elegant street in Paris that flanked the Seine and had some of the most impressive old apartments in the City of Lights. The Tempest rolled into a space in front of an ivory brick townhouse under a spreading tree and rumbled to a stop as Joe closed the cockpit and opened the door to exit, reaching for a single red rose as he slammed the door shut. He glanced at his watch and grimaced as he saw the late evening hour.

"Kuso, I wanted to get here sooner, she's gonna have my head," he fretted as he brushed a nervous hand through his sorrel locks. He headed up the stoop to the ornate cherry door where he reached into his racing suit and drew out his keys and inserted them in the lock to let himself in the townhouse.

Joe walked into the foyer and called out, "Francoise? Francoise, where are you? Koishii?"

He patrolled the first level of the trendy digs, going through the darkened parlor, then saw the two empty plates in the breakfast nook and the tapers burnt down to half size, the two flames flickering, casting shadows on the walls. He blew out the candles as he glanced at the table and guilt flooded him at the obvious set up for a romantic dinner, now forgotten.

"Francoise?" Joe said worriedly as he began climbing the spiral staircase that led to her bedroom loft, the double doors closed. He rapped softly on the doors and then turned the knob to walk into the bedroom. Its delicate interior was also lit with various scattered candlelight, the fluffy double bed turned down invitingly.

A soft perfume of roses wafted through the air on a zephyr blowing in from the river from the open terrace where a slender figure in a flowing diaphanous gown sat on a white wicker loveseat facing the Seine, her golden curls turned to silver in the moonlight as they danced on the breeze. Joe's heart began to pound as he approached Francoise.

He sat beside her and reached to brush her hair back from her faraway eyes. "Sorry I'm so late, koishii. I ruined dinner, please forgive me."

She looked up at him, her eyes luminous yet haunting as she answered, "Joe." Tears began to track down her porcelain cheeks.

He was immediately concerned as he enfolded his arms about her. "What is it, tenshi?" he asked gently.

She blurted out, "I was here watching the sunset as I waited for you and I saw two children playing in the park across the way. It just reminded me of me and Jean Paul." She buried her head against his shoulder, her tears leaving wet spots on his racing suit.

Joe caressed her in short, soothing strokes. "Shhhh. Don't cry Francoise. I know that we all have had our lives torn from us but we have a new life now that Black Ghost is defeated, a life with promise that we can make wonderful."

She gazed up into the warm cinnamon eyes radiating love at her as Joe favored her with his sweet shy smile and saw hope, hope that chased her tears away like the summer sun to a sudden shower. She suddenly took hold of his hand and rising, pulled him up to his feet as she backed into the bedroom and still holding his hand he followed, his eyes darkening with emotion as he began to get hard.

Francoise stepped up to Joe and laid her hands on his shoulders, sliding his jacket off and down his muscular arms as it dropped to the ground. Joe grinned and he kicked off his shoes as not taking his eyes from her, he unzipped the front of his racing suit, and it joined his jacket on the floor. Aqua locked with cinnamon as the rest on his clothes were shed and Francoise slipped onto the bed, her full pink lips curved into a seductive smile and beckoning him to her. Joe needed no further encouragement as he joined her, now fully aroused.

Joe cradled Francoise's face in his hands as he gazed deeply into her passion darkened eyes and felt drawn into the whirlpool of emotion swirling within their depths. He brought his hungry lips on hers and began his assault, teasing her rosebud mouth to receive him as his body raged with heat, his form stretching on top of hers as she opened up to welcome him. He continued kissing her, tasting her as his mouth drew her sweetness like strawberry wine and his hands slowly slid from her cheeks to her silken shoulders to the slim straps of her gown, working them down her arms to free her from the garment. Her body lay before him exposed, beautiful, and pearlescent in the candlelight.

He murmured, "Tenshi," the Japanese word for "angel", his favorite endearment for her over and over because that is what she was to him, an angel sent straight to him from God above. She was the very epitome of the sweet heavenly messenger, like the Raphael paintings that he had seen growing up at the church and that had enshrined the image of an angel in his head. He pulled her to him, flesh meeting flesh as they coupled and their shadows merged on the wall.

Their passion spent hours later as Joe cradled the softly slumbering Francoise in his arms, sleep was oddly elusive and he brooded about what lay ahead for him in competition, the beginning of the Formula 1 season racing against the famous Speed Racer and enigmatic Racer X. He felt ambivalence as the next mountain loomed before him.

NEXT-EXTENDING THE OLIVE BRANCH

Final Note: I wrote the last scene as from the Cyborg 009 manga where Joe and Francoise have a very physical relationship—as a rule I don't do citrus unless the couple is married-that's me.


	2. EXTENDING THE OLIVE BRANCH

Author's Note: Here's the last chapter that is bouncing back and forth between the two universes but it sets the stage for the joining of the two sets of characters. The rest of the story will reflect the plot as the two heroes unite for the common good. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers and I hope you enjoy it.

EXTENDING THE OLIVE BRANCH

As the date for the beginning of the new season approached, the Go Team was focused on being prepared to take on the usual competition with the added bonus of facing the new kid on the block, Hurricane Joe Shimamura. Each day at the track, Speed pushed himself harder and harder, honing his already exceptional skills razor sharp as he saw his slight or even perceived weaknesses and worked to turn them to strengths. Even Pops was impressed with the effort of his second born behind the wheel. It was the same this day as the Mach 5 crept to where Pops and Sparky waited as Trixie landed her helicopter on the infield and hurried over to join them.

Speed extracted himself from the cockpit and doffing his helmet asked anxiously, "Well, how'd I do this time out?" He glanced at the clipboard in Sparky's hand.

"Fantastic, terrific, stupendous. Take your pick, buddy," Sparky quipped as Trixie gave Speed a celebratory bear hug but he pulled away.

"Enough of that, Trix. I gotta get back and do better, my cornering on the last run was weak. Shimamura's always cornering like he's on rails."

"Ohh!" she huffed as she stepped away, somewhat offended.

Pops chuckled at his son's determination to better his top competitor as he said, "Easy there, Speedy. It's lunchtime and we've been hard at work since early this morning. Time to take a break, you've earned it." He glanced around as he added, "I wonder where your brother and that chimp of his got off to."

Trixie got over her pique as she got beside her ambitious boyfriend, grasping his forearm. "Pops is right, Speed. I brought a beautiful picnic lunch for you, with all your favorites. We can sit on the infield and relax as we eat."

"Okay," he acquiesced as she led him to the chopper. But as they approached, the sound of grunting emitted from the back of the craft.

"Huh?" Trixie and Speed exchanged perplexed glances as they drew closer and looked in the rear of the helicopter where a gamin eight-year-old and chimpanzee were making like swine as they tore through the basket, tossing wrappings from the sandwiches and other trash aside as they stuffed themselves.

Spritle Racer, the precocious baby of the family glanced up from his feeding frenzy and looked shamed as he saw the two stern faces glowering at him.

"Spritle!" Trixie scolded as Speed stood there thoroughly annoyed.

"Sorry Speedy, but we were so hungry," Spritle said, chocolate eyes wide and guileless. Chim Chim also favored them with wide eyes as well as he munched on a pickle.

Speed and Trixie each sighed as they faced each other and shrugged their shoulders in resignation. . . .

Across the Pacific Ocean, in the island nation of Japan, in Choshi prefecture on the coast where the vast and sprawling beachfront property of Professor Kozumi was located, a huge project was under way. The area that was directly to the right of the main property was a clearing that was approximately 5 kilometers across and a large machine was laying down an asphalt oval for racing. The project was to have a venue for practicing for the Tempest, Kozumi and Isaac Gilmore's latest creation, arguably the most innovative racecar in the world.

The four cybernetically enhanced men that were working on the project were in a formation as always working as a team, perfectly in synchronization. The asphalt machine was being driven by Geronimo Jr. Cyborg 005, his expertise in construction and the operation of heavy equipment putting that task in his capable hands. In front of him, Chang Changku, Cyborg 006 was using his flame breath to heat the asphalt and assure a smooth surface. Behind Geronimo, Pyunma, Cyborg 008, and the bald pated shapeshifter, Cyborg 007 were behind with spreaders to assure that the surface was even. Within an hour's time the entire oval was finished.

Great Britain, took a rag from his back pocket and wiped the sweat from his brow as he lamented, "To think that I, once the most celebrated thespian in London's West End has regressed to the role of common streetman is just too horrendous to consider."

"Stop complaining. We all agreed to do our part in this undertaking by both Dr. Gilmore and Professor Kozumi and you said yourself that you were no grease monkey as you put it. So this is our role as Team Dolphin," Pyunma replied as he too wiped his forehead free of perspiration.

"That's right, we're all doing what we can to help. Now that Black Ghost is defeated, we agreed to assist the professor and good doctor in this endeavor before we pursue our own interests," Chang pointed out. "I even rearranged my schedule at my restaurant to do this, it's the least we can do for the two men without which we'd be homeless outcasts."

"That's true," the deep bass voice of the enormous Native American intoned. "We owe a great debt of gratitude to those men and I am honored to do even this small part."

The sound of a high octane vehicle roared its way to the newly laid track and the four men all watched as a sleek pale blue racecar came into view, driven by Cyborg 009 with Cyborg 003 beside him. They pulled up to where their comrades were gathered.

Joe leapt out from behind the wheel and hurried to the passenger side to offer his hand to assist Francoise as she daintily alit from the vehicle. GB was the first to greet them.

"Well, it's good to see you both, 009 and 003. You both look rested, I hope you enjoyed your time in Paris," he said with a sly wink of innuendo.

Francoise blushed as Joe said with a hint of warning, "007, watch it. It really is nobody else's business."

"Easy my boy, I just was being supportive of your growing relationship," GB said placating the scowling young man.

"009 is correct. It is nobody's business," Geronimo agreed as he joined them. He tactfully changed the subject. "Well, 009 how do you like the finished oval?"

Joe gave the stoic 005 a look of gratitude for rescuing him and Francoise from the prying of GB. "It looks terrific. You guys did a fantastic job." He strode over to inspect the handiwork closer as he noted the 32 degree banking on the four turns, the asphalt still steaming as it cooled in the sea breeze. "Especially the banking at the turns."

GB, Chang and Pyumna joined them as Chang said proudly, "Quite a good piece of work if I do say so myself."

GB scoffed, "Don't act like you did it all by yourself. It was a group effort."

"Yes, but my cyborg ability came in handy to get the job done. Besides, I didn't complain once while we were working, unlike someone who will remain nameless," Chang countered.

"Okay, okay you guys I get the picture," Joe said laughing, their bickering amusing as he realized he was once again in the bosom of his "family" and that they were supportive of him as always.

"Yes, really, boys. You shouldn't argue, all of us are a team, a family working for the common good," 003 admonished as she sided with Joe, her eyes with a fond look on the latter who blushed under her regard.

A voice came over the transmitter on Pyunma's belt. "008, has 009 and 003 arrived yet?"

"Yes, sir Dr. Gilmore."

"Then will you all come back to the house? 001 has some information for us that looks like we may be needed to be ready for battle."

"But I thought we defeated Black Ghost," Francoise pointed out.

"He's not saying it has to do with Black Ghost," Gilmore's voice crackled. "There's an organization know as Spies Incorporated Syndicate that are showing signs of some rather ominous plans at work. He can go into detail when you all get up here."

"We'll be right there, doctor," Joe said as he scooped up Francoise and clicked his tooth. "Acceleration!" and he was gone.

"Let's go, team," Pyunma said as the rest followed suit. . . .

Once everyone was gathered in the parlor, Dr. Gilmore brought the awakened infant 001 to the gathering and he wasted no time informing the team of the new situation.

_Spies Incorporated Syndicate or SIS is an organization that is worldwide with operatives in nearly every nation, working in clandestine ways to gain trust. Their main objective is world domination. _

"Sounds like another Black Ghost type organization," Pyunma stated as the rest nodded.

The group then turned at the sound of footsteps as both 002 and 004 joined them. "Sorry we're so late, doctor but we got here as fast as we could," Albert said.

"Yeah, we came running, dropping everything," Jet said sourly as he stood with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. He was annoyed as he, Kathy, and Jimmy were planning to spend the day at the Bronx Zoo. He could still see the disappointment in Jimmy's azure eyes when he told them he had to leave. But Kathy promised Jet she would explain and told him to be careful. He thought a lot about her concern as he flew over to the beach house.

"We were planning to be here soon anyway to prepare for the Fujiyama 500 next weekend," Albert reasoned as Gilmore brought the cyborgs attention back to the business at hand.

"All right everyone now that 002 and 004 are here, 001 you can continue."

Ivan went on _As I was saying, SIS is bent on conquering the world and have tried by attempting to spread chaos in countries by starting coups or trying to assassinate those leaders that don't share their goals. The International Police Force or IPF has been monitoring their activity for quite some time now and I've been picking up some communiqués that SIS has exchanged with an obscure company named Black Whole Enterprises._

"Black Whole Enterprises? Sounds fishy to me," 002 said suspiciously.

_You're right 002. Black Whole Enterprises is a subsidiary of BGI which happened to be the main branch of Black Ghost's organization, the part that manufactured weapons of mass destruction. Separate from their cyborg project, it was the second biggest operation in the organzation._

003 shuddered delicately as she remarked glumly, "So we didn't destroy him like we thought." Her eyes became sad and disappointed as 009 wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Black Ghost himself may be gone but his organization was so intricate it is comprehensible to believe that parts of it still exist to carry on his diabolical plans. Their main mission is financing war efforts, after all and there are conflicts worldwide," Gilmore explained.

"Right, plenty of demand for their supply," 004 added sagely.

_Precisely. SIS has been involved indirectly with the Geneva Peace talks and they also have been spreading seeds of discord among the quarreling factions. They are positioning themselves for a future takeover. I've heard in the communiqués that a new weapon is being planned and built by Black Whole Enterprises. They are nearing completion but are short pure uranium. And there is a report that some pure uranium stores have been stolen from a reactor in Kiev."_

GB's button eyes widened. "Kiev? In the Soviet Union?"

_Yes, considering that the manufacturing center for Black Whole is up in the northern area of here in Japan, north of Sapporo. It would take a short time to transport the stores to the center for processing. _

As if on cue, Gilmore turned on the television where a special report was being broadcast:

**….and the mineral stores that have disappeared from the reactor in Kiev are being tracked down by both Interpol and the International Police Force but nothing has turned up yet. Please stay tuned as this story develops. **

"So there's missing uranium stores," 004 said. "And we are being called on to find them."

"We may," Gilmore informed them. "We still don't know what connection there is with Black Whole Enterprises or Black Ghost yet, everything is speculation. So we need to keep our eyes open."

"Will do, doctor."008 reached to turn the set off but hesitated when everybody heard the next announcement:

**And now for the sports news. . .the new Formula 1 season is about to commence with the Fujiyama 500 in Japan where it promises to be quite the contest with the most interesting battle being defending champion Speed Racer and new sensation "Hurricane" Joe Shimamura, Japan's own native son. Shimamura's amazing victory at the famed Twenty-Four Hours at Lemans, France places him as the chief challenger to Racer for a repeat. . .**

The picture then showed Speed Racer and the Go Team around the Mach 5 as he won the championship after the Around the World Race the previous season with a voiceover:

**….Speed and his father Dragon "Pops" Racer are behind the magnificent run of the powerful racing machine the Mach 5. Pops designed the racer, establishing himself as the premier designer of high performance racing machines.**

Francoise watched the handsome young racer with interest. "He certainly looks like a very nice fellow."

At her words, Joe turned to observe her reaction, a twinge of jealousy prompting him but she just showed a mild admiration for Speed's accomplishments, not any kind of attraction. The former orphan laughed inwardly at himself and his persistent insecurities as Jet scoffed.

"Yeah well, don't let that boy-next-door innocent look fool ya. On the racetrack he's relentless, baby blues not withstanding."

"Yeah," Joe agreed. "He's the best of the best, make no mistake."

"Correct. Which is why Kozumi and I discussed it and we agreed that since we are new to the circuit, we might invite the Go Team to stay here with us to help us prepare for the race."

002, 004 and 009 all looked at the scientist with amazement. "But he's the enemy!" Jet exclaimed.

Gilmore chuckled at the brash teen's statement. "My boy, in the sport of racing there is a great support and camaraderie among competitors. The Go Team won the championship and Pops Racer is an automotive engineering genius so we felt that they might help us as we are in unfamiliar waters. He did lend his advice to Kozumi when we were building the Tempest."

Joe spoke up. "So that's why you put in the racetrack."

"That and we felt you and Speed could practice before the race. He's very gifted and with his experience, he could give you some pointers."

"You think he'll accept?" Joe inquired dubiously.

Gilmore replied, "We'll know shortly. We sent a cable to the Go Team yesterday."

* * *

At the Pops Motors racetrack the practice session was drawing to a close as the sun was in the western sky and heading for the horizon. The Mach 5 roared over to where Pops and Sparky were standing recording the times along with Spritle and Chim Chim hanging about. Speed killed the motor and he and Trixie exited the car to join the others. Speed began to look over the afternoon times. 

Spritle whined, "Aw gee Speedy, why couldn't me and Chim Chim ride with you? You let Trixie do it."

Trixie replied, "Spritle I was helping Speed to navigate while I watched the gauges on the Mach 5 to make sure everything was all right."

That did not placate the youngster. "I could've done that for you, Speedy." He pouted as he continued, "Just because she's your girlfriend she gets to go all the time."

Speed sighed and handed the clipboard back to Sparky as he said, "Spritle, Trixie is my navigator so she has to practice with me. Besides, you usually stow aboard so what are you bellyaching about? You didn't do it today anyway."

"That's 'cause Pops stopped me and Chim Chim when we tried to get into the trunk," Spritle piped up.

"That's right and if you don't behave yourself, you'll go to bed without dessert tonight and I heard your mother baked a chocolate cake," Pops warned his youngest.

The threat of being chocolate deprived rattled the boy and he pleaded, "Oh don't Pops! We'll be good, I promise." Spritle and Chim Chim both made the scout's pledge, holding their hands up.

Everyone chuckled as Pops announced, "Well, everybody let's call it a day and all head to the house for dinner. . ."

After dinner, everyone was sitting around watching the evening news in the Racer living room, Pops in his recliner, Mom Racer in her overstuffed easy chair knitting, and Spritle on the floor playing with his Matchbox cars. On the sofa, Trixie was sitting between the two boys, with Speed on her right his arm resting on the back behind her and Sparky on her left. They all were engrossed with the evening headlines and when the news turned from the conflict in Viet Nam, the announcer began to talk of the big theft of uranium from the main government reactor in Kiev in the Soviet Union:

**….so the International Police Force and Interpol are searching for clues for suspects in this heinous theft. The Premiere of the Soviet Union has vowed swift retribution for the perpetrators and any nation behind the theft.**

"Man," Speed said. "I wonder if Inspector Detector is heading up the investigation."

"Probably," Trixie said. "They said Interpol was involved, so he must be."

"Yeah, but where could the uranium have gone?" Sparky asked. "And who could've taken it?"

"I guess that's something the inspector will figure out," Pops said. "It has nothing to do with us."

"Oh look," Trixie pointed out. "They're talking about the race."All eyes were immediately on the TV screen:

**…the Formula 1 season begins next week with the running of the Fujiyama 500 north of Tokyo and already the excitement is at a fever pitch as the nation's own hot new driver, "Hurricane" Joe Shimamura will be driving his dream machine, the Tempest as he debuts in the Formula 1 circuit. Shimamura is the winner of last week's Twenty-Four Hours at LeMans and is primed to make a serious run for the championship.**

The picture then showed Shimamura receiving the trophy for the Twenty-Four Hours at LeMans as he greeted his girlfriend, Francoise Arnoul with a kiss.

"Yeeeow," Sparky expostulated. "Did ya ever see a dream walkin', she's gorgeous."

"Uh-huh," Speed agreed, his eyes wide as he admired the lovely blonde in Shimamura's arms. "Ooof!" he gasped as a well-placed elbow landed in his breadbasket, courtesy of his none-too-pleased girlfriend.

"Humph! Speed, put your eyes back in their sockets, the picture's gone," Trixie snapped her face showing her pique. She folded her arms and turned her head away as he tried to make amends.

"Aww c'mon Trixie, I was just agreeing with Sparky. You know I didn't mean anything by it, baby."

Trixie glowered at him. "You never do but that doesn't seem to stop you from drooling over some other girl right in front of me."

"But she was just on TV," Speed protested but it was no use, his girl was definitely irked as she made it a point to ignore him.

Speed and Sparky exchanged glances acknowledging that the champion racer was officially in the doghouse. Speed tried again as he reached to take her chin in his hand to turn her head to face him.

"Look Trix, you know me, I can't help looking at pretty girls and let's face it, Shimamura's girl is pretty."

"Pretty? She's down right beautiful," Sparky piped up.

"You're not helping me," Speed growled at his pal with a scowl. He noticed that he had an audience with everyone looking at them and not at the television so decided to take the conversation to a more private area as he got up and offered a hand to his miffed girlfriend. "C'mon with me outside and we'll talk about this."

Trixie grudgingly took his hand to rise when the doorbell rang. Speed glanced at his parents and said, "I'll get that since I'm up already." To Trixie he gave a look to assure her that they were not finished and then headed to the door.

He opened the portal to a telegram courier with a wire. "Telegram for Pops Racer."

"I'll take it, thanks," Speed said as he gave the courier a tip. The man thanked him and left as Speed brought the cable into the living room and to his father.

"This telegram came for you, Pops."

Pops sat up in the recliner as Mom, Spritle, Sparky and Trixie all gathered about him in curiosity. He took the telegram from his son and opened it to read:

MR RACER—STOP—WE WOULD LIKE TO CORDIALLY INVITE YOU, SPEED, AND THE GO TEAM TO STAY WITH US AT OUR PLACE HERE IN CHOSHI BEFORE THE RACE NEXT WEEK—STOP—WE HAVE A PRACTICE TRACK INSTALLED HERE AND EAGERLY AWAIT YOUR RESPONSE—STOP.

SINCERELY,

DR. ISAAC GILMORE, DR. K. KOZUMI AND THE DOLPHIN TEAM

CHOSHI,JAPAN

"Well what do you know about that?" Pops said, surprised. "Shimamura's team is inviting us to stay with them in Japan. I have to say it would save us the trouble to get hotel reservations in Tokyo, and that's always a pain."

"It's strange that they would invite us to stay with them since we're their closest competition," Speed remarked.

"Not really," Pops answered. "Kozumi had contacted me when he was building the Tempest and I gave him some ideas but he didn't tell me he was going to enter Formula 1. I thought he was going race only in international road courses. This must be his way to thank me."

"You gave him pointers?" Sparky was incredulous.

Pops shrugged, "Why not? Racing is a gentleman's sport and I've been approached by a lot of teams for advice." Defending himself he added, "I'm just choosy as to whom I give advice, I'd never give Four Roses or the Car Acrobatic Team the time of day."

Speed patted his father on the back. "I think it's groovy that you helped them, Pops. And I think it's really nice of them to offer to have us stay with them."

Trixie agreed, "Me too, Pops. You did a really nice thing for them and I know they appreciate it. Japanese people are always very gracious."

Mom wrapped her arm around her husband. "That's my Dragon." She kissed him on the cheek as he blushed at the attention.

"Aww Ani."

Later, Speed was driving Trixie home and they were discussing the upcoming trip to Japan to stay with Joe Shimamura and his team, including his beautiful French girlfriend, Francoise Arnoul. She was still ill at ease and he was still at trying to state his case as he pulled into her driveway when he asked her hesitantly, 'So are we okay, now?"

Trixie sighed as she replied, "Yes we are, Speed but you need to know how it makes me feel when you gawk at other girls even on TV while I'm with you. I mean, how would you feel if I drooled over Joe Shimamura in front of you, after all he is quite good-looking."

Speed nodded as he said, "I get your point." He stopped the Mach 5 and shifted it to park to turn and face her as he looped his arm around her to draw her close.

"Look baby, I know that I come on like I'm girl crazy at times but you have to know that there's only one girl I'm really crazy about and that's you. Hell, Trix I even told Lovelace Goldminter that I didn't want either her father's gold or her when I won the Around the World Race and I meant it, what more can I do?"

Trixie pouted, "You never told me that."

"It just slipped my mind. See, it wasn't even important enough for me to even bother to mention to you."

"Till now," Trixie pointed out with a frown marring her delicate features.

Speed sighed as he ran a hand through his inky locks in exasperation. "Listen to me, Trixie. We're going to be staying with Shimamura and his Dolphin Team in Japan and I'm telling you now the ONLY interest I have is practicing for the two races, the Fujiyama 500 and the Trans-Asia Rally, nothing else. Francoise Arnoul is Shimamura's girlfriend and she's definitely off limits." He took her chin in his hand and lifted her verdant gaze to his azure one. "So trust me, okay?"

Trixie nodded demurely as she responded, "Okay. I'm sorry I acted like that. I promise I'll be as supportive as I always am."

Speed smiled as he drew closer. "I know you will, Trix. Knowing you're there will inspire me to win like you always do. I couldn't do it without you." He leaned in to meet her lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

NEXT---THE TEMPEST MEETS THE MACH 5


	3. THE TEMPEST MEETS THE MACH 5

Author's Note: Boy, writing a crossover is really tough, it's hard to make sure one universe doesn't overshadow the other and the way this chapter is written, I had a hard time giving both equal time until they met. But the plot will begin to really take off in the next chapter. And yes, I do plan to put quite a bit of slightly citrus fluff in the upcoming chapters so keep reading. Thanks to my reviewers.

THE TEMPEST MEETS THE MACH 5

The austere estate where the mysterious masked man known as Racer X resided stood on a cliff overlooking the northern section of the city and was an eerie silhouette against an overcast sky. Inside in his study, Racer X was in communication with his IPF superior, Chief Pettit

"And so Agent 9, the disappearance of the uranium stores from Kiev have the countries up in arms. The Soviet Union suspects America and America suspects China. It's a powderkeg that can explode and cause worldwide repercussions."

Racer X nodded and agreed, "Yes, I see. What do you want me to do?"

Chief Pettit's voice crackled. **"We have discovered that the stores will be moved during the Trans-Asia Race in two weeks. Our undercover operatives have broken the code of the communiqués and Supremo from Spies Incorporated Syndicate is involved."**

"Of course," Racer X said wryly. "Who else?"

**"Agent 11 will be forwarding the data to you along with coordinates for a drop point. In the meantime, just have your ears open. I take it you'll be racing in Japan at the Fujiyama 500 next week."**

"I was actually thinking about sitting it out and just watching so I can see that new kid Shimamura and what he has. He looks like a real winner."

**"Yes, I heard. He's going to give your brother a real run for his money."**

Racer X snorted, "Don't worry about Speed. He'll be a major factor and is up for the challenge."

Chief Pettit chuckled, **"Spoken like a true big brother….Rex."**

Meanwhile, in the Spies Incorporated Syndicate headquarters, Supremo is in secret conference with a mysterious caped figure….

"Well, how is the weapon coming, Scarl?" Supremo asked as both took seats.

"It's coming," Scarl replied vaguely. "We are gathering the raw materials as we speak. We just need the pure uranium to complete it." A chuckle rumbled from him. "I noticed that you managed to pull off the job, good work."

Supremo agreed, "Yes, our Agent Vixen is just as her name. She occupied the guard while our other operatives completed the task. We've just got to move it but first throw the IPF off the scent by laying low for a few weeks. That's when we'll move it in a way that will be foolproof."

"Indeed?" Scarl asked silkily. "And how is that?"

Supremo replied, "During the Trans-Asia race. I plan to have Captain Terror and the Car Acrobatic Team work in a relay from the mountains of Siberia where the uranium has been stashed. During the race, we'll have no trouble with border guards, since the racers will be traveling from country to country they will have already been checked and given immunity. Then we will travel across Mongolia into China and over to Shanghai for exporting."

"And there my vessel the Dymanta, and its commander Forej will transport the uranium to our secret plant in northern Japan," Scarl finished as he chuckled. "You've done an excellent job in planning this out, leaving no stone unturned. Marvelous."

Supremo smiled in smug satisfaction. "Yes it is foolproof." But his smile faded as he continued, "However, we will have some very formidable opposition in IPF operative Agent 9 also known as Racer X and his brother Speed Racer. They both are entered in the race and have thwarted many a plan in the past. They have been our proverbial thorn."

"Well, it just so happens that I know that they alone will not oppose us." Scarl informed him. "As a matter of fact, one of the renagade 00 cyborgs happens to be entered in that race and no doubt the traitor Gilmore has alerted the rest so maybe we can kill two birds with one stone, literally." He gave an evil laugh as he went on, "But fret not, just leave everything to me."

Later, Supremo picked up the phone and pushed a button to summon the Car Acrobatic Team leader, the enigmatic Captain Terror. He addressed Terror cordially as the latter was on guard.

"Ah Captain Terror, how good it is to speak to you. I understand you and the Car Acrobatic Team are entered in the Trans-Asia Rally."

"And?" Terror inquired warily.

Supremo chuckled, "I don't blame you for not trusting me. Especially when we arranged that trick race to get Racer X and Speed Racer, my apologies for using you."

"Forget it," Terror said flatly. "Speed and I reached an understanding, we're competitors on the track, not enemies."

Supremo clicked his tongue, "Tch, tch, tch. I guess you forgot about your comrade Snake Oiler and what happened to him during the Alpine Race because of Speed Racer?"

Terror felt his ire rise at the insinuation. "What do you want, Supremo?"

"Well, I thought you'd like to assist us with a task, to transport some material for us during the race. You and your team will be paid quite handsomely for your efforts."

That piqued Terror's interest slightly. "Sounds intriguing but I've decided that the Acrobatic Team and I will stick entirely to racing. Thanks, but no thanks."

"What a pity. It would be an ideal way for you to gain some of the monetary losses from when Snake was unable to drive. How is the poor lad?"

Terror scowled as he tersely replied, "He's gradually getting better but he'll never be the same again." It was true, Snake was still feisty but his driving skills had suffered since the crash as he lost some of his muscle tissue in the burns he experienced in the fire from the explosion. His stamina had lessened as well and as a driver, he was a shadow of his former self, which brought back bitter memories to the Car Acrobatic Team leader.

"As I said, such a pity. And I understand, Speed Racer and Racer X had been involved in pushing Snake so that his car exploded."

"For your information, that is called racing. Each driver pushes himself and other drivers as they compete to be the best," Terror responded haughtily.

"Yes, but isn't racing known as a 'gentleman's sport'? I mean I'm always hearing how the battles on the track end at the finish line and afterward everybody is the best of friends, or if one racer crashes, everybody else tries to help out," Supremo insinuated.

"Not during a race," Terror snapped, his patience getting thin.

Supremo clucked his tongue as he drove the nail in deeper. "Sounds like you're willing to let bygones be bygones. Or in another words, to let Speed Racer and Racer X get away with what some law enforcement officials would call attempted manslaughter."

Terror was sullenly silent as Supremo's words began to sink in and gnaw at his thoughts. He began to feel a slow but sure building of resentment and anger began to burn in him as he remembered his vow as he carried the nearly dead body of Snake Oiler after the Alpine Race. And so, his words to Speed after the trick race were forgotten as the desire for revenge rekindled.

"Go ahead, I'm listening," he said grimly.

Supremo smiled like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary as he began his plan.

* * *

The day the Go Team arrived in Japan was a bright, sunny one and the transport plane carrying the Mach 5, Trixie's helicopter, Speed, and his team was making its approach to Tokyo Airport, the section for non-commercial aircraft. The plane descended and taxied down the runway, coming to a stop flanking a rather odd looking craft that was gray with bright red trim. 

Trixie peeked out the window as Speed leaned over and commented, "You see that aircraft, Trix? That looks like quite a modern transport plane."

Trixie nodded, her knowledge of all aircraft making her extremely interested. "I'll say. I've never seen a transport plane like that one, it's huge." It was true, the plane they were riding was dwarfed by the huge conveyance.

"Hey, look out there at that," Sparky pointed out at a gathering of nine people, all different shapes and sizes eight of them clad in bright crimson uniforms with gold buttons on the front and yellow scarves flying in the wind. The only one not attired so was a short bearded elderly gentleman, holding an infant in his arms. They made quite a picture.

"Hey," said Sparky. "What's with the weird get-ups?"

"That must be Team Dolphin," Pops informed everyone as the plane lurched to a stop. As if on cue, the curious and eager Go Team undid their safety belts and got to their feet to exit the plane and meet their waiting hosts. The eight people stepped forward, a bald pated man with a theatrically expressive face, a short, stout Chinese man with black hair and a thin mustache, a silver-haired man with glacial blue eyes, a tall young man with a wild copper mane and large nose, a African man with a deep mahogany complexion, a huge Native American with a Mohawk haircut, a tall handsome youth with an unruly mane of sorrel hair and warm cinnamon eyes, one obscured, and by his side, a delicately beautiful girl with golden hair.

As they descended the stairs Trixie grasped Speed's arm as she murmured in his ear. "Speed, do you see the size of that Indian? He must be at least nine feet tall." Her sea green eyes were wide as she tried not to stare.

"I think that's an exaggeration, Trixie," Speed said as he cast his own azure orbs at the man. "But he must be close to seven feet."

The elderly gentleman carrying the baby came forth to greet Pops with a warm smile. "Welcome, Mr. Racer to Japan. My name is Dr. Isaac Gilmore, I'm Professor Kozumi's partner in Team Dolphin as well as other projects."

"It's my pleasure," Pops said with a grin.

"Oh, can I hold him?" Trixie said with a sparkle in her eyes as she noticed Gilmore trying to juggle the baby and offer his hand in greeting.

"Thank you, my dear." He handed the baby to Trixie then reached and took Pops' beefy hand to shake as his group gathered behind him.

Trixie nuzzled Ivan as she remarked, " He's so adorable. What's his name?"

The blonde came over and smiled warmly, "His name is Ivan. I'll take him if you'd like." She had a sweet voice with a slight French accent.

Trixie returned the smile as she said, "Oh I don't mind. I love children." She became more formal as she said, "But if you want me to give him back to you, I will."

"That's not necessary," the French girl said amiably still smiling. "He seems to like you. By the way, I'm Francoise Arnoul."

Trixie smiled back, "I'm Trixie Shimura."

"Shimura? You're Japanese?" Francoise asked.

Trixie shook her chestnut head. "No, but my father was adopted by a Japanese couple that immigrated to the states back in the twenties."

Francoise apologized, "Forgive me for being so forward. It's just that your name is so much like Joe's. He's half Japanese, his mother was Japanese and his father we think was American."

"Joe? You mean Hurricane Joe?" Trixie inquired.

"That's his racing name. To me he's just Joe." Francoise turned and favored the party in question with a fond smile as he sided by Dr. Gilmore to greet the rest of the Go Team.

As the women were chatting, Dr. Gilmore conducted the introductions of the rest as Pops, Sparky, and Speed waited with polite smiles on their faces. After the initial introductions, he turned and drew Joe forward as Speed came proffering his hand.

"Hurricane Joe Shimamura, I'm Speed Racer. I'm a great admirer of your racing."

Joe favored Speed with a modest smile and took his hand in a firm grip. "Likewise, Speed. I've been a fan of yours since you started racing." His tenor voice was warm and friendly.

"Thanks, I'm flattered," Speed said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Congratulations on your win at LeMans, that was incredible." He shook his head as he added, "You looked like you were hardly driving for an hour, let alone breaking the record. You didn't even seem to break a sweat."

Joe gave a shy grin as he shrugged. "Oh I was sweating, believe me. But when I reached the winners' circle, the adrenaline just drained and I was fine. You know how it is."

Speed grinned back. "Yeah, I guess. He turned to Sparky and with a hand on his shoulder, introduced him, "This is my crew chief and best pal, Sparky Sabu."

"Hi Sparky," Joe said as he shook the mechanic's hand and then turned around and gestured to two of the men, the tall redhead and the man with the pale eyes. "This is my crew, head mechanic Jet Link and team manager, Albert Heinrich, they both see to it that the Tempest is ready for each race."

Jet waved and gave them a smirk as he said, "How ya doin'."

Albert shook Sparky's hand and said, "Nice to meet you. The Mach 5 is an amazing machine, I've been studying her since we began to race and Professor Kozumi designed the Tempest. We're very grateful that Pops Racer lent us his assistance."

Jet echoed, "Yeah, it was really great of him to let us pick his brain."

"Pops is the best," Speed said, pride for his father evident in his cobalt orbs.

"Yeah," Sparky said. "He's a genius and my idol. I started working with him when he first designed the Mach 5 after the… accident." He glanced at Speed, whose smile faded a bit at those words.

Joe said sheepishly, "Sorry about what happened with your brother, Speed. Like I said, I've been a long time racing fan and I heard all about it."

A shadow passed Speed's eyes as he pasted a smile on his handsome features. "It's okay. Let's forget it, I want to introduce you to the last member of the Go Team," he said as he went over to where the ladies were still conversing and wrapped an arm around Trixie's shoulders.

"This is my girlfriend, spotter, and the best navigator on the circuit, Trixie."

"Speed, you're embarrassing me." Trixie blushed as she offered a dainty hand. "It's nice to meet you, Hurricane Joe."

Joe smiled politely as he admired the pretty girl known in racing circles as the "Rose of the Go Team". "It's a pleasure, Trixie. And just Joe, okay?"

"Okay."

Joe nodded and then reached his hand to grasp Francoise's elbow. "This is my koibito and my main support, Francoise." He flashed an affectionate smile at the lovely blonde.

She blushed prettily as Speed's eyes softened and he grasped her hand. "How do you do, Francoise," he said as Sparky pushed him aside, his hazel eyes wide.

"Wow!" the mechanic expostulated. "You're even more beautiful in person," he said, awestruck as Francoise's blush deepened and with eyes slightly narrowed, Joe encircled his arm about her waist, drawing her protectively closer.

"M-merci," she said haltingly, flustered as she picked up on Sparky's effusive admiration.

Jet's coffee eyes narrowed as he ascertained a bit of tension and wisely decided to run interference. He gestured to where Pops, the doctor and the rest were heading and where the Mach 5 was being unloaded and said loudly, "Say Sparky, whattya say you show me the Mach 5? I've been dyin' to see her since we got your cable."

He hustled the mechanic away from the two couples as he said under his breath, "A little friendly advice. Joe's a great guy and all but when it comes to Francoise, he can be touchy and gets real ugly real fast. So if you want to avoid being knocked on your ass, keep your infatuation to yourself."

Sparky shook his head to clear it. "Sorry man but I couldn't help myself, she's a living doll. How do you handle being so close to a chick like that?"

Jet snorted, "It ain't hard, I just remember the last time Joe and I tussled and he nearly broke my legs."

"Hmmm," Sparky responded as he cast an uneasy eye at Shimamura who had resumed his cordial smile as he chatted with Speed.

Over at the Mach 5, Pops had gone to oversee the unloading of the sleek racing machine along with Dr. Gilmore, and the rest of the 00 cyborgs, who were joined by Sparky, Jet, and the two couples. Everyone waited patiently as the CEO of Pops Motors made his presentation.

Pops puffed out like a peacock as he stood before the car and addressed his hosts. "Here is my masterpiece, the famous Mach 5." He patted the trunk as a thump from inside answered him.

"What the hell?" Pops said as he jumped back to avoid getting clobbered as the trunk lid flew open and a eight-year-old and chimpanzee both in matching overalls and t-shirts leapt out to the amazed eyes of the group gathered around.

"Spritle!" Speed scolded. "You weren't supposed to come along with us!"

Pops recovered his aplomb as he barked, "SPRITLE! Just what do you think you're doing? You were told you can't come."

"Well, I'm here," the precocious baby of the Racer family declared, a stubborn tilt to his chin. "We didn't want to miss all the fun, did we, Chim Chim?" His simian friend nodded as he grunted in agreement.

Trixie piped up. "Well, still it's very rude of you, Spritle. We're guests here and our hosts weren't expecting you or Chim Chim. Suppose they have no room."

Spritle pouted as he realized his impulsive action appeared very brash and made his family look bad. Tears stung at his eyes as his bravado disappeared.

Dr. Gilmore chuckled at the boy as he noticed the youngster's distress and assured Spritle. "Don't fret, my boy. We have plenty of room at our beach house and Chang will make sure there's plenty of food."

At the mere mention of food, Spritle's chocolate eyes became big as saucers. "Like cake and candy?" Chim Chim clapped his hands and chattered happily.

Speed shook his head helplessly as the cyborgs all burst into laughter. Chang came to the youngster and said, "Well, I'm sure we can have some of those but first we'll have to have the wonderful dinner I've prepared for all of us."

"Good," said Spritle. "'Cause I'm hungry." Chim Chim nodded vigorously as Pops and Speed shrugged and everyone else laughed. Pops gave his youngest a stern look as he admonished his son.

"Still, you owe all our hosts an apology, young man for stowing away and having them make special arrangements to accommodate you."

Spritle's manner changed to one of deep repentance. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, we just wanted to see Speedy win." His eyes beseeched the group as they slid from one cyborg to the other.

Speed sighed as he said, "I haven't won the race yet, Spritle. Besides, Hurricane Joe here is gonna race with me and he might win."

Spritle looked up in awe at the towering 6 foot frame of Joe who smiled at the boy as he said cheerfully, "I might but it'll be tough with the champ Speed Racer going against me."

"Be that as it may," Pops said with alacrity. "We too have to avoid getting too cocky. We'll all do our best."

"Right," Speed and Joe said in unison.

Dr. Gilmore announced, "Very well then. Let's get the Mach 5 and your luggage loaded on the Dolphin." He gestured to the gargantuan craft behind them.

All of the Go Team cast their eyes at the enormous craft behind them that was as high at the flight tower and as wide as half a football field, inspiring awe as Gilmore chuckled.

"Yes, it is quite the craft. Pyunma, you and Geromino show our friends where to load their vehicles on the ship."

"Yes, sir." Pyunma answered. He gestured to Sparky and Speed as he said, "If you'll follow me, I'll show you where to pull your car in."

Pops shook his head and then ordered, "Okay, let's get the Mach 5 and the chopper loaded, boys." Speed nodded and headed to the cockpit to leap in but was detained by Joe.

He said to Speed, "Do you mind if I ride in the Mach 5 with you? I'd like to see what I've only heard about."

Speed was flattered. "Sure, Joe. Hop in." He fired up the 12-cylinder power plant as Joe hopped into the passenger side and they drove to the ramp to load the car into the Dolphin. On the short ride over, Joe gazed around the cockpit as Speed pointed out the special features that made the Mach 5 so unique. Joe's cinnamon eyes were wide with admiration.

Over at the boarding hatch holding the now sleeping Ivan Francoise took Trixie's arm and said, "Come on, Trixie. I'll take you to my quarters and we can relax. The ride to the beach house is short." She led her guest up the stairs and headed down to the private quarters of the cyborgs.

Meanwhile, the loading was done when everyone else boarded the Dolphin and the huge craft fired its engines and began to lift off and head toward Choshu, gliding over the sea to submerge for its approach to the underwater cave where she was docked. Once there, the cyborgs helped their guests disembark and unloaded the Mach 5 to the elevator for the trip to the surface. As soon as they reached up to the top, a stately beach house loomed before them as the Go Team surveyed the dwelling appreciatively. All then made the short trip to the beach house, save for Joe and Speed who hung back with the Mach 5.

Joe grinned as he said to Speed, "Hey, you want to see the Tempest?" He looked like a kid who after seeing his buddy's cool wheels wanted to show off his new bike.

Speed replied eagerly, "Thought you'd never ask."

Both got into the Mach 5 and drove over to the finished practice track that flanked the sprawling beachfront house and pulled up to a low slung vehicle parked by the start/finish line, colored a pale silver blue. The car had similar lines to the Mach 5, and both young men exited and walked up to the racing machine known as the Tempest.

Speed just stared as he saw what he could honestly say was in his opinion, an equal to the Mach 5, with as many buttons and elements as his own car. He was immediately filled with the thrill of excitement of wanting to test the Mach 5 against this fine racer.

"Wow," was all he could manage as a speaker on the side of the house spoke in Chang's gravelly voice.

"It's dinnertime. You two better get in here now before it disappears."

Speed chuckled as he said, "He has no idea. Spritle and Chim Chim are regular pigs when they both are hungry."

Joe laughed as he said, "You don't know about Jet or Great Britain. They most likely will eat them under the table. Either way, we'd better make tracks or we'll be out of luck." Both men headed quickly to the beach house.

NEXT---HEADS UP


	4. HEADS UP

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the extremely long time between updates but life, the holidays, and the dreaded writer's block all conspired to keep it from happening. And as it turned out, there was a huge hole in the synopsis that I filled and then found that it was making this chapter way too long so I split it up and am now working on the chapter with the race, the Fujiyama 500. The synopsis has many elements that need to be blended for the flow of the story to continue so please bear with me. Thanks to the readers and of course the faithful reviewers.

HEADS UP

The next day was sunny and balmy as the beach breezes kissed the trees that surrounded the practice track where the Mach 5 and the Tempest were making laps in preparation for the Fujiyama 500 race. Both crews were monitoring their racers as each high performance vehicle roared by, recording times and calculating fuel ratios. Sparky was on one side doing the documenting for the Go Team and Albert, Cyborg 004 was opposite doing the same for Team Dolphin as Jet and the other cyborgs looked on.

Above, the flutter of helicopter blades was heard as Trixie's blue chopper hovered overhead and she radioed positions of the Tempest as it pursued the Mach 5 on the track. She spoke into the microphone to Speed.

"Speed, you're about 1.8 seconds ahead of the Tempest on the backstretch going into turn 3. There you slow to about 1.5 seconds and then you're back to between 1.7 and 1.9."

Speed was frowning in concentration, one cobalt eye on his RPMs when he picked up the mike. "Okay. I'm noticing a slight decrease in power when I hit the bank after the turns. Let Sparky know, okay honey?"

"Will do. Over and out." She dialed another frequency and spoke "Trixie to Sparky, Trixie to Sparky, come in."

Sparky replied, "Come in Trixie. What's up?"

Trixie told him, "Speed's reporting a loss of power in the turns."

"Hmm. I don't understand why but it sounds like a bit of a transmission problem. Tell him to make this the last lap so's I can take a look."

"Okay, I'll tell him, over and out." And then she relayed the message to Speed. . . .

Meanwhile, in the Tempest, 009 was noticing how the distance between himself and the Mach 5 was shortening. He continued the pursuit as his navigator, 003 using her acute cyborg abilities was making her own observations.

"You're about 1.42 seconds behind the Mach 5, Joe," Francoise said as she stared straight ahead at the rear panel of the Mach 5. "But I see a slight linkage problem in the Mach 5's transmission."

Joe glanced briefly at her. "You mean to tell me you can actually see into his transmission?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "I also see a slight leak in the fluid line."

Joe shook his head and said admiringly, "I know I'm used to your abilities being used on our missions but I have to say I'm really impressed with how you're using them here."

She smiled, pleased, "Well, we are still a team doing this, aren't we?"

He grinned back at her. "That we are, koishii." He noticed the Mach 5 slowing and heading over to the garage where Sparky stood waiting. "Looks like the Go Team's aware of the situation so we'll take a break too."

"Sounds good to me."

The Tempest rumbled over to the garage area near the Mach 5 where Sparky had the hood up and was already immersed beneath, deep into the power plant of the automotive wonder. Outside, Pops was observing the mechanic's work, referring to his clipboard and Speed was beside his father, a concerned expression on his sculptured features. Joe leapt out of the cockpit and Francoise exited as both went over to the Mach 5.

Speed glanced up and greeted both cyborgs as they came over. "Hiya guys. Great run we had there, sorry it had to be cut short."

Joe responded, "No problem. We wanted to tell you, Francoise saw that---," but he was cut short by Sparky's announcement.

"Hey Speed, I found a leak in the transmission line. A hairline crack in the main fluid line but an easy repair. You should be A-okay to practice again in about an hour." He reached in to activate the autojack and the Mach 5 rose up in the air.

"Damn!" Speed shook his head and then turned back to the cyborg couple. "You were saying?"

Joe remarked, "We were about to tell you the same thing, right Francoise?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh. I saw your transmission leaking while you were practicing. There is a small crack in the main line."

Speed's cobalt eyes grew wide as he inquired, "No foolin'?"

Joe nodded as he informed the Formula 1 champion, "Francoise has the ability to see within like an x-ray machine." He grinned in pride as he regarded the pretty blonde and added, "She can also see things a great distance away."

Speed gaped at the French cyborg as he digested what was just told to him. His eyes were still focused on the girl in amazement when a husky alto sounded, drawing his immediate attention.

"Speed!" Trixie's voice sounded as she hurried over from her helicopter to where her boyfriend and the two cyborgs were standing. "You were losing power when you were going into the turns during that run." She was slightly winded as she halted before them.

"Whoa, easy sweetheart," Speed said as he took hold of her shoulders. "We have it under control, Sparky's working on a transmission leak as we speak." He glanced over at Francoise again as he added, "Francoise just told me that she saw the leak while we were practicing."

Trixie cast her verdant gaze at the blonde. "Is that so? How did you see that?"

Speed answered, "Joe said she has the ability to see through things and at long distances."

Trixie was dubious as she commented, "I'm sorry, I find that hard to believe."

Joe and Francoise exchanged looks as she said, "You can believe what you wish but it's true." She took a deep breath as she cast an unsure glance at Joe, who squeezed her hand in encouragement and so she continued.

"I have been given this ability by Dr. Gilmore because I am a cyborg."

Both Speed and Trixie blinked and took a double take as they stared at the lovely blonde. "A cyborg?" they said in stunned unison.

Joe nodded as he took over. "Uh-huh. All nine of us were kidnapped by an organization that deals in worldwide weapon distribution and sales and fabricated into weapons of war. They used technology they developed to create super soldiers and all of us were stripped from our lives and given cyborg abilities."

Speed pondered a moment and then spoke, "I've heard of some technology like this being developed during the war to try to create robot armies but I had no idea they were trying to convert humans into machines." He regarded Joe in awe. "So you have the same ability as this girl?"

"Uh-uh. My abilities are more advanced than Francoise's because she's a first generation cyborg," Joe explained. "I'm the last cyborg to be designed before we rebelled and fled Black Ghost."

"Now you completely lost me," Trixie said, shaking her chestnut curls in disbelief.

Francoise responded, "Me, Jet, Albert, and Ivan were kidnapped and redesigned about thirty years ago. But there were flaws in the initial design and our bodies were rejecting the circuitry so we were cryogenically frozen until about a year ago when Dr. Gilmore had created implants that enabled us to accept the circuitry and improved our abilities. At the same time, 005, 006, 007, and 008 were developed."

"Wait a minute. 005, 006, 007, and 008? Who or what are they?" Speed wanted to know.

"Oh I'm sorry," Francoise apologized. "We were all assigned numbers by Black Ghost as a way to distance ourselves from our original human state. They are actually Geronimo, Chang, GB, and Pyunma. We use our real names when we're together and not on a mission. My code number is 003, Jet is 002, Albert is 004, and Ivan is 001."

"Right," Joe said. "And I was the last and most advanced design, code named 009."

"So what can you do?" Trixie asked.

"I've been given an accelerator that enables me to travel at the speed of light," Joe replied. To prove his point he clicked his back tooth and disappeared then reappeared behind Trixie and Speed.

"Hey, where'd he g--? Huh?" Speed expostulated as he whirled around and saw Joe right behind him. Joe then clicked his teeth again and was at Francoise's side once more."

"I have also been given super strength and stamina," Joe stated in conclusion.

"Humph! No wonder you broke the record at Le Mans," Speed said shaking his coal head. "I wondered how you managed to go with only two recorded breaks during the race. I even joked about it, saying you weren't human. Looks like the joke's on me."

Joe flashed a grin at him and shrugged, "No joke intended, Speed. I'm just trying to live a normal human life, doing what I love. Just like you."

Speed and Trixie stood there in total amazement at what had been revealed to them, their expressions reflecting their reaction. Speed took his girlfriend's elbow and both walked away without a word.

Francoise became concerned as she whispered to Joe, "You think we did the right thing, telling them about us?"

He watched after the couple as he saw 003's consternation. He smiled as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I do, koibito. They would have found out sooner or later as we practice and race together so better that they know now. Besides, since Black Ghost has been defeated, we'll have little use of our abilities."

"Except for mine as your navigator," she pointed out. "That's not really fair, it kind of gives us an advantage."

Joe shrugged as he replied matter-of-factly, "Racing is a competition, Francoise. Each driver tries to come up with what he calls 'the racer's edge', the one thing that will put him in the winner's circle. Our advantage of your vision is our winning edge. . ."

Over again at the Mach 5 Trixie asked sotto voce to Speed, "So what do you think of what they just told us? About being frozen and made into cyborgs?"

"I dunno, baby," he said with a thoughtful frown. "I had read in some old science journals that there had been some experimentation with cryogenic freezing during the last year of the war but I had no idea the technology had been available prior. If you believe what Francoise says, she was frozen before WWII."

"And you believe her?"

He shrugged, "I have no reason not to. I mean, why would they lie about something like that, Trixie? They seem like a nice bunch of people."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, they are."

The discussion was interrupted by the high performance rumble of a racing machine as the sleek yellow and black vehicle known as the Shooting Star drove up. Emerging from the cockpit was the tall imposing masked enigma known as Racer X. He came over to Speed and Trixie and addressed the whole group.

"Hello everybody," he greeted the group around both racing machines.

Jet said in his usual charm. "Who the hell are you?"

"Jet!" Francoise admonished. "That is no way to speak to a guest." She smiled graciously at the masked man and said cordially proffering her hand. "I don't believe we've met."

Racer X chuckled as he said, "You are as lovely and charming as you appear during races, Madamoiselle Arnoul." He gallantly took her hand and kissed it as Joe stepped forward.

"Racer X," he said, offering his hand. "You've quite the reputation in racing circles."

Racer X took his hand and shook it warmly. "As do you. Congratulations on breaking the record at Le Mans. I'm glad to see you've entered the Formula 1 circuit, I look forward to competing with you."

Speed came over. "Racer X, are you going to race in the Fujiyama 500 tomorrow?"

Racer X replied, "No, I'm just a spectator. But I'll be racing next week in the Trans-Asia Rally. That's why I came here, to talk to you both. Can we speak in private?" He gestured away from the curious group and asked Joe to join him and Speed over at the infield grass.

"Humph! So what's the big secret, huh?" Jet protested resentfully. "We're all a part of these teams too so why'd he take those two aside?"

"If Racer X is here with some news, it's bound to be something important," Pops stated. "He's got an inside track to anything that comes up for races. Whatever it is, Speed'll let us know."

"And Joe will fill us in too, you know that," Albert assured the volatile American. "So just relax."

Over at the infield, not far from Trixie's helicopter, Racer X was addressing his two fellow racers in earnest. Speed could tell by the frown on the mouth beneath the mask that what the mysterious racer had to impart was of grave importance.

"I've heard that there's a late entry in the Trans-Asia Rally next week," he said, directing his eyes on Speed. "Some old friends of ours, the Car Acrobatic Team."

Speed shrugged as he said, "Yeah, so what? Captain Terror and I buried the hatchet when Spies Incorporated tried to trick us so they could rub you and me out. I look forward to competing with his team again." To fill Joe in he said, "The Car Acrobatic Team raced against me in the Alpine race and one of their drivers, Snake Oiler got severely injured in a crash that their leader, Captain Terror blamed me for. But six months ago, the international crime organization Spies Incorporated tried to kill both me and Racer X and they pitted Terror and me against each other in a trick race. We found out what they tried to do and joined forces to defeat them then agreed to race each other as competitors, fair and square."

Racer X interjected, "Except now, I've found out that Terror is mixed up with Supremo and Magneto again and has sworn revenge for what happened to Snake."

"Wait a minute," Speed said in dismay. "I thought that Snake survived the crash. Besides, Terror and I agreed to just race fairly, all things settled."

"Apparently Snake was injured far worse then anyone imagined. He's lost his physical dexterity and mentally he's shattered, losing his edge. Terror is determined to keep his team competitive, however."

"How is he planning to do that?"

Racer X shook his head. "I've heard that he has a new driver who's Snake's brother, Python and he is bent on two things, winning the championship and making you pay for his brother's tragedy."

Speed scowled as he responded, "Well if that's the case, I'll just have to prove myself again. But I don't understand, why the sudden change of heart? When I last talked to Terror, he agreed to just race against me fairly."

Joe listened to all this and then spoke, "And how do you know that Captain Terror and the Car Acrobatic Team plans revenge against Speed?"

"I have my sources," the masked racer said cryptically. To Speed he said, "And this is all part of a much larger picture, one that has worldwide implications. I'm just warning you, watch yourself around any of the Car Acrobatic Team." He turned to Joe and said, "009, you and the rest of the cyborgs need to be aware as well."

"You know about Joe and his friends being cyborgs?" Speed inquired.

Racer X nodded, "I'm fully aware of the renegades that defected from the Black Ghost organization." He continued, "It isn't etched in stone yet, but Spies Incorporated have a hand in the disappearance of the uranium stores from Kiev recently, according to my sources."

"I heard about that, next to the war in Vietnam it's been a headline in the news. So you think it's all connected," Joe said.

Racer X nodded, "I've had too much experience with Spies Inc to not know their MO. And the threat of worldwide chaos as this theft has the potential to cause is just the golden opportunity they relish."

"So IPF is on top of this," Speed stated.

"Right. But nothing is proven as yet, all is speculation based on what our operatives have gleaned from their surveillance on Spies Inc." Racer X made to turn and head to his vehicle. "So keep your eyes open, good luck tomorrow, and I'll be in touch."

Joe and Speed watched as the mysterious man in white leapt into his car and roared off. Speed turned to Joe and said, "I think we'd better keep everything on the QT till we know for sure if there's something going down."

"I agree. But I think we should discuss this with Dr. Gilmore. He usually has some pretty good insight if something that threatens the world is about to happen. And 001 can sense things with his psychic abilities," Joe pointed out.

"001?"

"Ivan, the baby Francoise is always holding."

"You mean that little baby?" Speed was incredulous.

"Yeah, he's got both psychic and telekinesis abilities. He can protect us with a force field and can transport us when necessary using his powers," Joe said casually.

"Wow." Speed's cobalt eyes widened as he tried to imagine being transported without the Mach 5 or any vehicle. It was especially intriguing to him as scientific study was a hobby of his and so the idea of human beings having bionic parts and being cyborgs was fascinating.

"Let's go see if the Mach 5's ready to practice again," Joe said, patting him on the back and snapping Speed from his reverie.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He followed the man known as Hurricane Joe Shimamura, Cyborg 009. . . .

Later, both young men approached the good doctor in his study. They just finished telling him about the meeting with Racer X when the diminutive scientist finally responded after pondering what Joe and Speed told him.

"Hmmm. I've been keeping tabs on the uranium theft in Kiev and I see some characteristics that also resemble the modus operandi of our old friends Black Ghost."

"Black Ghost?" Joe expostulated. "It never occurred to me that it could be them, they've sort of disappeared since I went up to space to destroy them and 002 and I were rescued. I really thought we were finished with them, I guess I was a bit presumptuous."

"So we have two suspects," Dr. Gilmore concluded as both young men nodded. But the defending Formula 1 champion had a perplexed look on his classic features.

"Who's Black Ghost?" Speed wanted to know.

Joe answered, "They're the death merchants that altered all of us. They are pretty much nonexistent now or so we thought but the more I think about it, the more I'm inclined to think that Scarl and company are still skulking about." He scowled as he uttered a curse.

"Hmmm," Dr Gilmore said grimly as he nodded. "We'll have to keep a close eye on any activity that might be suspicious." He brightened up as he changed the subject. "Well, you two better get some rest for the big race tomorrow."

"Right," Joe said as he headed for the door and Speed followed. . .

Later, both young men were on the deck with their girlfriends as they relayed the information and their own suspicions about it to the women of what Racer X and Dr. Gilmore shared. Both Trixie and Francoise were noticeably concerned and expressed their fears.

"Oh no Joe. Not Black Ghost," Francoise said, disappointment evident as her tropic eyes clouded. "I thought we were finally done with them." She shivered in spite of the warmth."

Joe placed his hands on her shoulders to offer comfort. "I know, I thought so too, koishii. But Dr. Gilmore isn't exactly sure yet. He just wants us to keep an eye out."

She nodded woodenly as Trixie addressed Speed, "So Racer X says that Spies Incorporated and the Car Acrobatic Team have again joined forces? And Joe thinks that this organization Black Ghost may be involved too?"

Joe replied, "Now we're not sure yet. But Dr. Gilmore seems to think that they might be involved because the way the theft took place, with no trace or clues as to who might have done it. And to initiate a theft of a highly radioactive mineral during a time when tensions between the superpowers is running high is just the situation Black Ghost thrives on."

Speed agreed as he added, "Spies Incorporated is also a crooked outfit that would love to take advantage of a highly volatile situation. So there are definitely reasons to suspect them as well according to Racer X."

"I see," Trixie said and then added, "Speed, are you going to contact Inspector Detector?"

He nodded slowly as he answered, "I think that might be best." He took her elbow and said crisply, "Let's go to the Mach 5 and call him now, Trix." Both descended to the beach and headed around the beach house to where the vehicle was parked.

On the deck, Francoise grasped her arms as she stared dully at the moonlit waves, pounding the shore. She said in a detached voice, "I thought we were finally finished fighting."

Joe came and wrapped his arms about her, pulling her to his chest then turned her around in his embrace, cradling her flaxen head against his shoulder as he said, "I did too."

NEXT---THE FUJIYAMA 500


	5. THE FUJIYAMA 500

_Author's Note: Well, here's the first of two races and because it was a race, this chapter is quite long. I also have increased the conflict so the next race will have even more action as the Mach 5 and the Tempest both are embroiled in a duel to the death as they try to thwart the plans of Black Ghost and Spies Incorporated. The next chapter will be a bridge to the climax so just sit back and enjoy the ride. Thanks again for the readers' support and for all my wonderful reviewers. _

**THE FUJIYAMA 500**

The next day was sunny without a cloud in the sky as the new speedway oval just outside Tokyo awaited its inaugural race, the grandstands packed like sardine cans with hordes of screaming race fans. As a preseason warm up to the upcoming season, the brand new track with the majestic dormant volcano known as Fujiyama in the background was the perfect venue for the Formula 1 debut of Japan's own Hurricane Joe Shimamura. The atmosphere was electric and the media was there in full force as was the roaring fan base, mostly made up of the female sex.

A bevy of the ecstatic girls were camped just above the pit stall where the Tempest was being readied for the big race and their gushing adoration floated down to the pit where Joe, Francoise, Jet, GB, and Albert all were gathered.

"OHHH, look there's Hurricane Joe! Isn't he gorgeous?" 

_"He's just my type! Hey, hi Hurricane Joe!"_

_"Joe, you're my hero!"_

_"I love you, Hurricane Joe!"_

Joe smiled and waved modestly as GB smirked and he addressed the girls. "Hello there ladies. Here on Team Dolphin we all appreciate your support. And from such lovely ladies as well." He favored them with a courtier's bow.

Jet snorted as the fan base tittered and he remarked, "Still layin' it on like peanut butter, eh 007? Feh, you sure are a snow artist."

"My dear boy, as an accomplished actor from London's West End, I pride myself on being able to read and play to my audience. I believe you Americans refer to it as 'working the room'."

"Yes, but those girls are cheering for 009," Albert pointed out. "It's him they're here for."

"Yeah but take a look. 009 and 003 both have disappeared," Jet said glancing about. "They must've split while you were playing to the crowd."

Sure enough, Joe had taken the opportunity presented by GB's distraction of the eager girl fans taking Francoise by the hand and finding a somewhat more secluded area to spend some time alone with her before the pre-race meeting. He pulled her to him for a kiss.

When they finished, Francoise said, "Joe, I hope everything goes well in the race. I'm a bit worried after hearing what Racer X told you and Speed both." A frown marred her porcelain visage and clouded her eyes.

Joe grinned to reassure her. "Relax tenshi. I don't think we have to worry about this race but the race next week we'll have to be ready for anything." He glanced at the clock on the pit wall, where the digital readout showed the time for the driver's meeting. "It's time for the meeting so I have to go."

"I'll walk over with you," she insisted.

"Okay."

They began the trek over to the tent where the drivers were gathering and ran into Speed and Trixie coming from their pit stall. The two couples approached each other with friendly smiles.

"Hiya, you two," Speed greeted them cheerfully. "You all ready for the race?"

"I think so," Joe replied. "Jet, Albert and GB are all at the car making last minute adjustments before final inspections."

"Yeah, so are Pops and Sparky for us," Speed informed them. He then addressed Francoise directly with a look of gratitude. "Thanks for your help yesterday with finding the transmission problem on the Mach 5." He smiled warmly, his cobalt eyes sparkling.

"You're very welcome," the lovely French cyborg replied with a shy smile that drew Trixie's attention as she cast a glance at Speed who as usual when in the presence of a pretty female, wore his puppy dog look. She took her elbow and nudged him none too gently.

"Oof!" he grunted as he turned and regarded his irate girlfriend. "What gives?"

"Better get to the driver's meeting," Trixie said with a sniff. "And wipe the drool from your chin."

"Aw, c'mon Trixie," Speed said placatingly. "I'm not drooling, all I did was thank her for helping yesterday" he insisted as she pulled him to the driver's meeting, leaving behind a perplexed Joe and Francoise who exchanged glances and shrugged before they too headed to the meeting. . . .

Inside as they looked for seats, Speed was still trying to talk to Trixie to explain his motives for his behavior. He tried to grasp her arm, which she wrenched away.

"C'mon Trixie, you know I didn't mean anything but to thank her. You're being silly here."

Trixie stopped abruptly and whirled on him in a pique. "You just don't get it, do you Speed? Every time you act like a lovesick schoolboy over an attractive female right in front of me, you make me feel terrible." She folded her arms and turned her back on him.

Speed sighed as he felt guilt flood through him. He gently grasped her shoulders and said softly, "I'm sorry, honey. You're right, I do get somewhat flustered by pretty girls. But," he continued as he turned her around and took her chin in his hand to raise her head to look directly at him. "You have no idea how I reacted the first time I saw you. My heart began to race like the Mach 5 and I couldn't concentrate on anything till I went over to introduce myself to you, just ask Sparky."

Trixie said in a small voice, "Really?"

"Truly," Speed said emphatically as he leaned in to seal his declaration with a small kiss when a raspy voice called out mockingly.

"Well, well, look who's here. If it isn't the 'champion' and his navigator or more appropriately, his hussy." Snake Oiler and another driver of the Car Acrobatic Team stood there smirking.

Trixie gasped as Speed's eyes narrowed dangerously to cobalt slits and he whirled to face them and then snapped, "Oiler, how dare you insult Trixie like that! I oughta knock your teeth down your throat!" His hands balled into fists.

Snake snorted, "As much as I'd love nothing more than an excuse to tear you apart, I'd rather wipe up the track with you to get my revenge."

Now Speed scoffed as he said, "Dream on, Oiler. Your crash at the Alpine Race wasn't my fault. Besides, I heard from reliable sources that you can't race any more."

Snake admitted grudgingly, "Unfortunately that's true but I can navigate and while we're at it, permit me to introduce the newest driver to the Car Acrobatic Team, my brother Python." He turned to the other driver who had been silently standing there during the entire exchange.

Python nodded as Speed barely acknowledged the introduction. However, across the room, Joe and Francoise stood and watched the gathering with keen interest.

Joe whispered to Francoise whose eyes were riveted on the new Car Acrobatic Team driver, "You see something strange, 003?"

She nodded as she replied, "That driver is a cyborg."

"Are you sure?" Joe asked as he studied the driver named Python.

"No mistake. I saw his wires and circuitry, he's equipped with a power booster like you have and an accelerator." She turned to Joe and as cinnamon met aqua both said in unison, "Black Ghost. . . ."

After the driver's meeting, 009 and 003 were in the Tempest, getting ready for the race and were speculating on why the Car Acrobatic Team would have a cyborg as one of their drivers.

"It doesn't make sense, 009," Francoise said in dismay. "Why would a racing team need a cyborg as a driver? And why would Black Ghost supply one, because you know it has to be them that did."

Joe stared contemplatively in his rear view mirror at the Car Acrobatic Team pit and entry in the race with Snake and Python both in the sinister looking fuchsia and black vehicle and replied, "I wish I knew. One thing's certain though, if Black Ghost is involved, it has to be a part of something far more important than racing in Formula 1."

"What should we do?" she asked worriedly.

He patted her hand and answered, "Nothing till we tell Dr. Gilmore. We just run the race but keep our eyes open for anything suspicious. And," he added, "we keep it to ourselves for the time being until we know for sure."

"Uh-huh." 003 nodded in agreement. . . .

Soon it was time for the starting flag as the 200,000 spectators roared their eagerness for the kick off to the Formula 1 racing season and the debut of Japan's own Hurricane Joe Shimamura as a driver competing in the circuit. The cheers were deafening as the PA announced the beginning ceremonies first in Japanese then in English:

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE ARE HONORED TO HOST THE VERY FIRST RACE AT THE NIPPON INTERNATIONAL RACEWAY TO START THE FORMULA 1 SEASON. AND SO WE WILL COMMEMORATE THIS EVENT BY PRESENTING THE HONORABLE OBI TATSUO, THE OZEKI OF THE IMAGAWA SUMO STABLE AND GRAND NATIONAL CHAMPION SUMO TO START THE RACE…

A mountain of a man, standing at nearly seven feet tall and weighing in at a whopping 475 pounds stepped up to the microphone at the head of pit row and bellowed to the crowd in Japanese first then in halting English:

"GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES!"

The roar of forty high performance power plants supplanted the roar of the crowd as the drivers revved their cars to heat up the motors for the grueling 500 miles ahead. The pace car, the latest two-seater roadster from the Nippon Motor Company took the lead as the pack followed sedately, to begin the parade laps to warm up tires and show all the cars off for the crowd.

In the Mach 5, Speed Racer was doing the same as his radio crackled to life:

"Trixie to the Mach 5, Trixie to the Mach 5."

Speed picked up the mike and spoke, "Mach 5 here. What's up, Trix?"

Her voice was neutral as she said, "Just checking in to let you know I'm airborne. I'm over the eastern grandstand and the home stretch. That's where I'll be for the race and I'll keep you aware of what the Car Acrobatic Team is up to."

"Great. Thanks Trix, honey."

She sniffed, "Just doing my job. Over and," she was about to sign off but Speed stopped her.

"Wait, don't sign off yet," he said urgently. "Are you still mad at me?"

She sighed, "I really don't think now is the time to get into this, Speed."

He was adamant. "Maybe not but I just want you to understand what I said earlier."

"I do understand, Speed." Trixie's voice softened as she continued, "We'd better just concentrate on the race now."

"You're right as usual. Over and out." He heaved a sigh as his mind began to focus on the race. . . .

The pace car finished the last parade lap, leading the pack to the flag stand as the man dropped the green flag to start the race. It pealed off into the pits then the racers all roared simultaneously in one big din as they began the competition and the race began. The two cars that pulled out into an early lead, the Mach 5 and the Tempest, were in a back and forth battle for the top position with the Car Acrobatic car closing in. Soon the three had pulled away far enough to come up to the back of the pack and were trying to pass the slower cars in traffic.

In the Tempest, Joe was concentrating on his back and forth battle with the Mach 5 as Francoise was splitting her time between monitoring the gauges and watching the rear view mirrors to see how close the rest of the cars were to them. So far, the only car that seemed to be a threat was the Car Acrobatic Team entry, which was gaining at each lap.

Francoise was relaying the information to Joe as her telescopic vision revealed the cockpit of the Car Acrobatic machine where Snake and Python Oiler were concentrating on the race, their faces grim. Francoise watched them intently, and then gasped as she saw them deliberately get under a slower car bumper and cause them to get loose and swerve. She became filled with righteous wrath as she saw Snake and Python laugh as they pulled past their victim.

"What is it, 003?" 009 asked as he continued trying to run on the Mach 5 as he wended his way past some stragglers.

"Those Car Acrobatic drivers. They just got up under one of the slower cars and caused them to swerve and nearly crash!" Her outrage was evident as her delicate features were drawn into a scowl.

Joe chuckled as he responded, "That's called racing, koishii. Especially in traffic, you do what you can to get ahead."

Francoise was shocked at his somewhat cavalier manner and regarded him indignantly as she sniffed, "I thought that you racers were gentlemen."

"We are," he assured her. "But as I told you, on the track it's every man for himself, trying to gain his own edge so he can win."

"But you don't deliberately try to cause another car to almost crash," she insisted.

"Of course not, not deliberately. But it is perfectly legal to nudge another slower car if they see you and refuse to get out of the way."

"I see." Francoise pursed her lips as she continued watching. . . .

The race was almost three quarters done and the Mach 5 was in the lead, with the Tempest a close second. But in the Car Acrobatic racer named the Hebi, Snake and Python were both gloating over their run as they flew past the slothful competitors on their way to the top spot, gaining on the leaders.

Snake grinned unpleasantly as he remarked, "Humph, those losers better stay out of our way. We're gonna win the race today, not the Mach 5."

Python grunted as he stated, "Don't be so sure. Speed Racer's right in front of us, along with that kid Shimamura's car."

"Heh, don't sweat it," Snake scoffed. "Shimamura's just a rookie, he's an easy mark."

Python grunted as he said to himself _Humph, yeah easy for you to say, you're not driving against him. But the kid is good, damned good._ He watched as the Tempest winded its way through the traffic of slower cars to stay just a quarter of a second behind the Mach 5, still in the lead. He guided the Hebi through the other cars until he was a half-second behind the Tempest.

"We're right on the Tempest's tail," Python said cryptically.

Uninterested in the blue racer Snake glared at the rear panel of the hated white racing machine and then demanded, "Get past the Tempest and give the Mach 5 a run for his money."

Python, his serpentine face set in grim determination drove hard into Turn 2 and brought the Hebi into position to make a run on the Tempest in the backstretch. He pulled up to the left rear quarter panel and gunned the accelerator but Hurricane Joe lived up to his name as he opened the throttle and pulled away like a Category 3 storm.

Snake cursed as he snapped, "What the hell happened? We almost had 'im."

Python replied flatly, "I know, I know, damn it. But don't worry, I'll get 'im. We got fifty laps to do it."

The PA announcer boomed "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WHAT A RACE! WE HAVE SPEED RACER AND THE MACH 5 IN THE LEAD, HURRICANE JOE SHIMAMURA IN THE TEMPEST CLOSING IN AND THE HEBI OF THE CAR ACROBATIC TEAM IN THIRD! THERE'S UNDER 50 LAPS TO GO IN THE FUJIYAMA 500 AND IT'S STILL ANYONE'S RACE!"

The crowd roared its approval as the field ran off lap after lap, with the Mach 5 looking as usual, unbeatable. The race was then down to the final five laps as it came down to the three cars; the Mach 5, the Tempest, and the Hebi, jockeying as each strove for the lead. In practically no time at all, it was the lap before the final one.

In the Mach 5, there was a steady stream of directives over the radio as Trixie guided Speed from her helicopter, giving him the positions of his two chief competitors.

"Speed, you're about seven tenths of a second ahead of the Tempest and about 1.4 seconds ahead of the Car Acrobatic Team."

Speed replied to the radio on speaker mode. "Which one's closer to me?"

"The Tempest right now as you head into Turn 1. But I see that the Hebi is gaining and right at the rear left panel of the Tempest. It looks like the two are battling it out for second place."

Speed grinned, cheered by the news. "That's great, Trix. You know if they're duking it out for second, they've forgotten all about me."

She warned him, "Don't get cocky, Speedy. Remember it ain't over till its over."

"Yeah, I know." Speed nodded as he answered, "As usual, you're my voice of reason. What would I do without you, baby?"

"As long as you behave yourself, you'll never have to find out," Trixie said sweetly.

"Aw Trixie."

Over in the Hebi, Snake and Python Oiler were driving hard to get right up to the Tempest as the two cars exited Turn 2. Python got to the rear left panel again and this time, he opened the throttle and blew past Joe and Francoise.

"Did you see that?" 003 gasped incredulously as she saw the fuchsia and black flash go whizzing by.

"Yeah," 009 replied with a scowl. "They've been playing with me for the last forty laps. I guess they were saving something for the end."

Francoise focused her eyes and pitched her ears to listen . . .

In the now second place Car Acrobatic Team vehicle, Snake crowed in delight. "Way to go, buddy! Now we knock off the Mach 5 and Speed Racer!"

"Yeah. Just watch as I bring us home."

Snake gave an evil grin as he said, "Get as close to 'im as you can. I got a little surprise for my old friend Speed." He reached under the dashboard and flipped a hidden switch that activated razor-sharp stainless steel prongs that protruded from the front right wheel rims of the Hebi.

In the Mach 5, Speed watched the Hebi in his rear-view mirror and saw them inch closer as they both entered Turn 3 and so he concentrated on staying close to the inside apron as he headed into Turn 4, cutting off any chance of the Hebi passing him there. He accelerated into the home stretch as the white flag was dropped, signifying the final lap of the race.

But the Hebi appeared to get even faster as Python pulled around the Mach 5 and got as close as possible as the cars sped down the track, the crowd cheering wildly at what they saw as a terrific display of hard-core racing. However, as the wheels were side by side, the prongs dug into the Mach 5's front left tire and caused a blow out, sending the white Go Team racer into a dangerous spin. Ironically though, as the Hebi tried to pull past, the wheel rim prongs remained locked with the Mach 5, trapping the Car Acrobatic Team racer and causing both vehicles to loose control.

Snake let loose a scream as well as Python tried to free the Hebi from its death grip with the Mach 5.

"Push the button and let go of him, damn you!" Python bellowed.

"I'm trying! It's stuck!"

"Hang on, we're gonna crash!"

"AHHHH!" Speed screamed as he tried desperately to regain control of the Mach 5. He did everything he could and managed to aim for the infield as the Tempest and the rest of the remaining field of cars flew by. Roaring over the grass, both the Mach 5 and the Hebi crashed into the wall, causing both vehicles to come to a jarring stop. All three men were slumped in their cockpits as the hiss of steam from the crumpled radiator of the totaled Hebi surrounded them while the Mach 5 appeared almost completely intact.

Both the Go Team and Car Acrobatic pits leapt up and rushed to their cars to check on the drivers. Pops and Sparky ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

Up in her chopper Trixie watched in horror as both cars locked together and headed for the infield wall. While she watched the horrific event unfolding she yanked the mike and cried into it frantically, "Speed, Speed are you all right? Speed, answer me! Speed!" At the frightening silence, she immediately began to land on the infield.

The PA announcer was in shock as his voice boomed, "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS, THE MACH 5 AND THE HEBI FROM THE CAR ACROBATIC TEAM HAVE WRECKED AT THE INFIELD WALL AS THEY BOTH WERE BEGINNING THE FINAL LAP! BUT THE LEAD IS NOW TAKEN BY THE TEMPEST, WHO IS ENTERING THE FINAL TURN!"

As the Tempest streaked by, Francoise gasped in alarm as she cried, "Joe, Speed and the Hebi are crashing, what do we do?"

Joe glanced briefly at the accident as he rounded Turn 4 and said tersely, "Can't do anything till after the race." He jammed the throttle open and headed for the finish line, getting the checkered flag.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE FUJIYAMA 500 IS JAPAN'S OWN TEMPEST, DRIVEN BY HURRICANE JOE SHIMAMURA! CONGRATULATIONS!"

The home crowd erupted in a volcanic rush of cheers as the rescue team from IRC hurried over to the two interlocked racers at the wall and the Tempest headed for the Winner's Circle as pandemonium reigned.

Joe came to a stop, killed the engine and yanked off his helmet as Francoise said urgently, "We have to go see if Speed's all right."

"I'm way ahead of you. Stay here and explain to the officials for me," 009 ordered as he clicked his tooth. "Acceleration Mode!" and he vanished just as the race officials came to congratulate the winner. The IRC president looked around and addressed Francoise.

"Excuse me miss, but where is Hurricane Joe?"

She replied, "He went over to the Mach 5 to offer a hand. He told me to apologize to you."

"He didn't have to do that, we sent our rescue personnel over there so there's plenty of help," the official stated.

Francoise became slightly annoyed as she said, "Speed Racer has become a very close friend so it was only natural for him to be concerned."

"O-of course." The official was nonplussed as he pointed out, "But we do have a trophy to present."

The PA echoed over the still wildly cheering crowd, "AND GRACIOUS IN VICTORY, HURRICANE JOE IS OVER AT THE CRASH SITE LENDING HIS HAND TO THE VICTIMS, A TRUE HERO!"

Over at the infield wall, Pops, Sparky, and over at the Hebi, Captain Terror were at their respective vehicles frantically trying to get at their drivers.

"Speed! Speed, son answer me," Pops said, terrified by the sight of yet another child in the midst of a life threatening racing incident. As yet, Speed had not stirred, still slumped over the wheel of the Mach 5.

Sparky was trying to get the door on the driver's side open. Pulling with all his strength, he tried desperately to yank the door free when Joe Shimamura suddenly appeared beside him.

"Here, let me help." Joe grasped the door handle and pulled, causing the door to come free. He reached inside and wrapped his arm around the still unconscious Speed, pulling him free and hoisting him on his broad shoulder took him over to lay him down on the grass.

Sparky followed him over as he said in amazement, "Hey, how'd you get here so fast?" while Pops rushed over and knelt by his second born, taking off his helmet and gently patting Speed's cheeks to bring him around.

"Speed, son c'mon wake up! Speed, can you hear me? Speed!"

"Ohhh," Speed murmured as his cobalt orbs flickered and opened. He cast a blurry eye around at the men surrounding him and rasped, "What happened?"

Pops was limp with relief as he replied, "You collided with the Hebi and crashed just as you were headed for the finish line. How are ya feeling?"

Speed put his hand on his forehead as his vision gradually cleared. "I'll live, I guess." He became concerned as he turned around and asked, "How's the Mach 5?"

Sparky replied, "Don't worry, she's fine. The wall's buffers and her own safety devices kept her safe, with just a few dents. She'll be ready for the next race, don't worry."

The whirring sound of a helicopter landing filled the air as the bright blue craft gently touched down about 25 feet to the right of the crash. The hatch was thrown open and a pert feminine figure came racing over. Tears in her sea green eyes, Trixie knelt by her love's prone form.

"Oh Speed, are you all right?" she sobbed as she reached to brush his ebony hair back from his eyes as he gave her a weak grin.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Speed reached and brushed the warm rivulets from her silky cheeks. "Don't cry, I'm okay really."

Trixie nodded as she encircled him and held him close to feel his warm body and to assure herself that the words Speed spoke were reality. He responded by returning the embrace, holding her trembling form.

Pops wiped his own onyx eyes dry as he said in a voice thick with emotion, "Thank the good Lord above."

Joe grinned as he said, "I'm glad to hear that, Speed."

Speed pulled back from Trixie's arms and regarded the cyborg gratefully, "Thanks a lot, Joe for all your help and congratulations on winning the race."

"Yeah, don't you have to get back to the Winner's Circle?" Sparky piped up.

As if on cue, some IRC officials came sprinting over and addressed the victor, "Hurricane Joe, you need to come back to the Winner's Circle so we can present the trophy."

"I'll be there in a minute." Joe promised as he stood up and said to Speed, "Take care and I'll see you all at the beach house." He clicked his tooth and was gone.

"Now where'd he go?" Sparky said, dumbfounded as Speed and Trixie exchanged knowing glances. . . .

Over at the Hebi, the IRC rescue staff and the Car Acrobatic team members Brawn and Nasty were busy extricating Snake and Python from the twisted wreck, as steam and smoke from the destroyed power plant encompassed them. Captain Terror oversaw the procedure as his narrowed eyes occasionally glanced over at the Mach 5 and the Go Team, his fury mounting.

_As usual Speed Racer and the Mach 5 have made a fool of my team. I vow by all that's holy that they WILL PAY!_

The Car Acrobatic leader watched as both Snake and Python were finally freed from the wreck of the Hebi and dragged over to the medical helicopter, waiting to airlift them to the Nippon Track Care Center. But although Snake was worse for wear, Python slowly got up and headed over to where Captain Terror was standing.

"How are you?" Terror asked the cyborg as he stood at attention before him.

"I'm fine," Python said automatically.

"So why didn't you break away from the Mach 5? You were only supposed to make _it _crash so you could win the race."

"The control got jammed," Python replied. "We couldn't get free."

Terror cursed as he growled, "I'll contact Magneto and he can get a hold of Scarl. We can't have weapons failing on us especially next week in the Trans Asia Race. We need to get that uranium to the Black Ghost weapons facility with no foul-ups. And as it is, we didn't get rid of Racer so we still have him to contend with." He then ordered, "Get on the helicopter and go get checked out."

"Yes sir." Python nodded woodenly as he turned and headed for the rescue chopper, leaving Terror alone with his dark thoughts. He continued to watch as Speed's entourage assisted him to the waiting ambulance to take him to the Care Center, rage bubbling like a vile witches brew inside him. With a raised fist he made a solemn vow.

_Racer, I promise you that you will pay for everything. I will have my revenge and it will be a dish served cold. So enjoy yourself while you can._

**NEXT-A CHALLENGE**


	6. A CHALLENGE

_Author's Note: Okay, guys don't come after me. I just today cracked the writer's block on this and I hope the length will compensate for the long time between updates. Also, my life and work has become quite hectic but enough excuses. And Ryan ask, and ye shall receive so there's some Trixie/Francoise gal pal bonding and there will be more. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers and thank you for your patience._

**A CHALLENGE**

Later that evening, back at the beach house on Choshi, Dr. Gilmore had insisted along with Pops and Trixie that Speed rest amid his protests that he was fine. The care center resident had sent Speed home with a sedative and strict orders for rest so the Go Team made sure the reluctant Formula 1 champion followed the directive. He was lying in his bed surrounded by Pops, Trixie, Sparky, Spritle, Chim Chim, Dr. Gilmore, Joe and Francoise.

"Guys, this is really unnecessary. I feel fine," Speed insisted as he tried to get up but two small but deceptively strong delicate hands and arms pushed him down.

"Oh no you aren't," the husky alto of his insistent girlfriend stated firmly.

Speed looked to his father for help. "C'mon, Pops, give me a hand here," but the large Racer patriarch folded his arms stubbornly.

"No can do, son. The doctor said you needed at least two days rest and since the Trans-Asia race isn't for a week you have no excuses."

Speed glanced at Joe and said beseechingly, "C'mon Joe, as a fellow racer you gotta be on my side. Tell 'em that we racers can bounce back."

Joe shrugged as he gave a grin. "I'm afraid I agree with your family, Speed. That was some crash and you need to recuperate so you can race next week."

Trixie nodded vigorously. "That's right. Speed Racer, you are not to move from this bed till at least tomorrow afternoon. And that's final."

"Aw, Trixie!"

At her demand Speed sighed and settled in, surrendering to a losing cause as Spritle giggled and said to Francoise, "That takes care of that. To Speed Trixie's word is law. She's the only one who can get him to do anything." Chim Chim nodded and grunted.

Francoise smiled as she watched the couple. Although the words were not affectionate between them at the moment, the actions were different. Trixie was seated on the edge of Speed's bed and was fluffing his pillow to make him comfortable as he gazed at her in gratitude, resting his hand on her shoulder. When she finished, she gently brushed his inky hair back as he closed his eyes in obedience, and gave in to the drowsiness that began to overtake him.

Everybody saw the tender exchange and so they all discreetly made their exit as Trixie remained at Speed's side, rhythmically caressing him as he drifted off to sleep. . . .

After a few hours, 009 and 003 were returning from a romantic walk on the beach and stepped onto the deck stairs in each other's arms. As they reached the top, they shared one last embrace when over Joe's shoulder Francoise spied a lone shadow at the end sitting in the dark.

"Joe?"

"Huh?"

She pulled back and gestured to the shadow whose features immerged from the shadows as the clouds passed from the face of the half moon. Even in the dim lunar light, it was plain to see that it was Trixie sitting in the dark and by the evidence of tracks down her cheeks, she had been crying.

Francoise and Joe exchanged a glance and he nodded, kissing her on the forehead then turned to the glass door to leave the two girls alone. The French cyborg walked over to where the chestnut haired girl sat sniffling and took a seat beside her.

Trixie turned to see the pretty blonde, her tropic eyes soft with sympathy as she said kindly, "What's wrong, Trixie?"

The spotter of the Go Team sniffled and wiped her eyes as she said pseudo-brightly. "Oh, nothing. My emotions are just catching up with me after all the excitement today." She added softly, "And I'm worried about Speed."

"Is he okay?"

Trixie replied, "Yeah, he's taken the sedative the doctor gave him and is dead to the world. He'll sleep all night."

Francoise nodded as she remarked, "Quite a day, huh? But you must be used to the excitement of races by now."

Trixie nodded, "Uh-huh. But I still dread when I see crashes and although it doesn't happen much, when it happens to Speed I just get terrified." She grasped her shoulders as she continued, "I'm so afraid that what happened to Rex will happen to Speed."

"Rex?"

"Speed's older brother," Trixie replied. "He crashed and then after a huge fight with Pops he left and rumor has it he disappeared and got killed racing. Pops forbid Rex to race and I'm afraid if he does the same with Speed it will drive him the same way, to live hard, die young and leave the rest of us…grieving." She added, "If anything ever happened to Speed, my whole world would crumble."

Francoise stated, "You love him very much."

Trixie nodded as she said, "With my whole heart." She gazed at the girl cyborg and commented, "You love Joe the same way, don't you?"

Without hesitation Francoise nodded, "Forever and always. He's everything I ever wanted in a man, strong yet gentle and kind. He's just wonderful."

Trixie said, "Speed is so courageous and so honorable. If he has one flaw, it's that he likes the attention of other girls too much and tends to attract them. He's big on rescuing damsels in distress."

Francoise nodded ruefully as she remarked, "So is Joe. He's very handsome and then when his kindness comes out, the girls find him irresistible."

She frowned as she recalled his concern for the Purwok sister Helen who found every opportunity to cling to him, much to her own chagrin. She recalled how she had resented the girl and Joe's penchant to protect her because she was human but then when Helen and her sisters were threatened as a cyborg her own desire to protect came out. But it did not work as Black Ghost puppet Van Bergoot slew all five of the sisters in cold blood. Then Joe had been ready as 001 prepared to send him to the final battle….

_**Flashback:**_

_**The subterranean community that the Purwoks called home had resembled a battlefield, the five sisters all scattered in bloody corpses as Van Bergoot had stood in triumph until he too was destroyed by a grief-stricken and enraged 004. Only the cyborgs and Gilmore had survived with the doctor unconscious. The voice of Scarl had mocked them as he trumpeted his victory, taking off in a mechanical monstrosity as he told the cyborgs that a bomb to destroy the world was set off to detonate in 30 minutes, his maniacal laughter fading as he took off into space. **_

_**The decision was clear, and everybody knew it, they must make the ultimate sacrifice to save the world. The cyborgs all got up slowly as 009 stood up, his face a mask of grim determination and he stepped forward to the bassinet holding 001 as Ivan communicated to him.**_

**Are you ready, 009? Because I put my trust in you**

_**Francoise came to him and grasped his hand as she gazed up into his face, his cinnamon eyes soft and radiating his heart to her. Their eyes were locked and they were suspended in time just the two of them as 009's eyes made a promise and at the same time studied the delicate beloved visage of 003 as if to commit it to memory. He then squeezed her hand in confident assurance as 001 psychically transported him and his hand gradually pulled away from her grasp.**_

"_**Joe!" she cried as he disappeared. . . .**_

_**Later, after the cyborgs had successfully unearthed and neutralized the bomb, which had gone off and blew them all into the ocean. 003 had floated on some wreckage in a state of numb disbelief her appearance of calm fragile as a crystal veneer and she remembered 009's last tender touch and how he vanished. Tears rolled down her alabaster cheeks as 004 swam over to her.**_

_**His voice was gentle as he said matter-of-factly, "003, you love 009, don't you?"**_

_**Her tropic eyes were glistening as she said, "Of course! We all love him."**_

"_**That's not what I meant." Albert's ice blue eyes were penetrating yet soft with the shared pain of recently having lost someone dear.**_

_**At that look, the veneer shattered and Francoise crumpled against 004, sobbing as if her heart was broken. "Oh, 004!"**_

_**As he held her he stated softly, "I thought as much."**_

_**Jet watched from a distance, his emotions a mixture of anger, frustration and, anguish at 003's heart wrenching sobs. His hawk like countenance showed grim determination as he said, "Don't cry anymore, 003. I'll go get him." And he took off for Black Ghost's outer space lair. **_

End flashback 

003 mused _When the battle between Black Ghost and Joe was finished by the explosion of Black Ghost's spaceship, Joe was suspended in space floating and nearly drifting off until Jet arrived to catch him. Thank goodness both Joe and Jet survived the free fall to Earth after Jet's legs ran out of fuel. At the moment they entered the atmosphere, both had begun to spontaneously ignite due to friction caused by the velocity of the fall. At that moment I knew that they were both lost and screaming Joe's name I passed out in 004's arms. I don't know when I came to but when I did, I thought that everybody would tell me that Jet and my Joe were dead. But as I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful sight in my life. Kneeling beside me on the ground, was Joe. I was never so relieved in my life and I thought I'd never stop hugging him._

Francoise stared out as Trixie took note of the faraway look in the tropic orbs of the lovely blonde cyborg and she sensed that the French girl was miles away. She gently tapped at the slim shoulder.

"Francoise? Francoise, are you okay?"

Francoise turned with tear filled solemn eyes and smiled as she replied, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just remembering something." She rose and wiping her eyes dry she said, "It's late and we should head in."

"You're right," Trixie agreed as she too got to her feet.

Both girls headed inside the beach house to retire for the night. As they entered the beach house and walked into the parlor, they were surprised to see Joe in Dr. Gilmore's favorite recliner, asleep and snoring softly. Francoise glanced at Trixie, who with a knowing smile nodded and headed for the stairs leaving the two cyborgs alone.

Francoise tiptoed to the chair to gaze upon the handsome face of the man she loved, so boyishly innocent in repose and she mused again about the circumstances which happened that fateful day he was nearly taken from her by the sinister hand of Black Ghost. 003's tropic eyes glistened again with unshed tears as she reached and gently brushed his bangs back from his forehead revealing his usually obstructed eye. She reached over to get an afghan to drape over him when she found herself in the firm but gentle grip of 009, now wide awake his cinnamon eyes softly glowing at her. He smiled affectionately but it faded as he astutely spotted her tears.

Concerned, Joe sat up, still holding Francoise by her hands when he asked gently, "What is it, tenshi? Why are you crying?"

"I can never hide anything from you." She shook her golden blonde head in self-reproach, "Nothing, mon amour. I was just remembering."

He immediately understood as he pushed the chair back to get up and pulled her up with him. With no further words necessary, 009 scooped 003 up into his arms and carried her down the hall and up the stairs to his bedroom. . . .

……………………………………………………….

The next afternoon both Team Dolphin and the Go Team were out at the new track practicing working in tandem for the Trans-Asia race. Both Speed and Joe had discussed strategy in depth and determined the way to success in the long road rally would be working together. The time trial to determine field position for the race was in a few days and so both were working on their collective strategies, practicing drafting for each other on the track. However, the fresh breeze from the beach was making driving into the curves difficult.

Speed had rested for nearly 24 hours and had made a complete recovery from the crash, his physical ability and skills razor sharp as he drove the Mach 5 hard, not holding back. And at the Tempest, Joe was doing the same as he took mental notes and marveled at the way the defending Formula 1 champion made his laps appear almost effortless and he handled the curves with ease. He tuned into the Mach 5's frequency on the radio and talked to Speed.

"Tempest to Mach 5, come in."

Speed's voice crackled, "Talk to me, Joe."

Joe answered, "How's your setup feeling in Turn 2? I'm having some trouble staying to the apron there with the sea breeze coming over from the beach."

Speed replied, "I'm okay but I feel the wind as well. The best way to handle that is to not fight the breeze but allow it to work for you by steering with the wind."

"How do you do that?" Joe wanted to know.

"Well, you determine the direction of the breeze as it hits your vehicle then turn your wheel in the same direction. Because of where this track is, the off shore breeze is helping to keep us close enough to hug the curve and stay close to the apron. If the wind is blowing from the other direction, you steer in the opposite direction. But don't over steer the car, just let the kinetic force of the breeze work with the centrifugal force of your speed into the curve."

Joe said in admiration, "You sure have a pretty sharp grasp of the science of racing."

Speed said matter-of-factly, "Science was my best subject when I was in school, second to history. I still like to read science and history books in my down time. Plus a lot of what I said is just common sense."

Joe chuckled, "Dr. Gilmore would love it if he heard you. He's always making up scientific theorems for us to apply to missions."

Speed laughed, "Sounds like my kind of guy."

Over at trackside, both the Go Team and Team Dolphin were recording lap times for their drivers as each lap was completed, as well as fuel efficiency. Sparky and Jet were both armed with clipboards and headsets as they communicated with Speed and Joe.

"Last lap, Speed. I need to do a fuel eval," Sparky spoke into his headset.

"Joe, we need to check the trackbar. You seem a bit loose in the turns," Jet instructed and the Tempest headed down the homestretch to the designated pit area. As Joe pulled in Speed headed for his own pit as well.

Sparky came forward as Speed pulled in. "Lookin' good out there, pal. How's she feeling?"

Speed replied, "She feels like a virgin on the wedding night. A little skittish but ready to go."

Sparky snickered at the allegory as he said, "Well, just leave the little lady to me." He consulted his ever-present clipboard and stated, "According to my notes, she's doing about 5-6 miles per gallon so fuel efficiency is about right for your speed, which is averaging about 200 MPH. That sound about right?"

"Uh-huh," Speed said as the roar of an approaching vehicle interrupted them. The Go Team watched as the low slung yellow and black vehicle, the Shooting Star rumbled up. Then the tall, lean form of the mysterious masked enigma known as Racer X leapt out and strode over to the Mach 5.

Speed grinned as he waved. "Oh hiya, Racer X. What brings you this way?"

Racer X replied solemnly, "I have something to tell you and Hurricane Joe."

Over by the Tempest as Jet and Albert were collaborating beneath the hood Joe saw who the visitor was accelerated and immediately appeared by the two men. "Something up, Racer X?"

Both Racer brothers noticed the cyborg's sudden appearance and covered their reactions by maintaining their cool. The masked racer spoke in a grim manner. "I have discovered that Spies Incorporated is entered into the Trans-Asia Race as sponsors for the Car Acrobatic Team."

Speed and Joe exchanged looks as Speed made a low whistle. "Somehow I always knew we weren't finished with those creeps," he muttered in disgust.

"You remember I mentioned that they were joining forces and like the proverbial bad penny they keep showing up. IPF operatives have confirmed that Supremo and Magneto have decided to sponsor the Car Acrobatic Team entry and they apparently have a silent partner with pretty deep pockets."

Joe said matter-of-factly, "Black Ghost."

Racer X just nodded as he stated, "The actual company name is Black Whole Enterprises but they are a mystery themselves. First, they're not listed on any business registry like Fortune 500. And, they have one small facility near Sapporo, in the midst of the mountains. Quite unconventional for a manufacturing facility, let alone one that manufactures weapons of mass destruction."

Both Speed and Joe exchanged glances as Rex went on. "But in spite of the relatively small operation, IPF has acquired financial records that indicate there is definitely more there then meets the eye. First, the deposit records for the past month indicate that deposits in exceptionally high amounts are being placed in the Black Whole Enterprises account."

Speed asked, "How did you guys get that kind of information?"

An enigmatic smile graced the mouth of the masked racer as he replied, "We have our ways."

Speed remarked, "You guys are everywhere aren't ya?"

Racer X shrugged as he quipped, "How else can we stamp out evil in the world?"

Joe said, "Black Ghost has a history of having almost unlimited funds. The countries with the most need for weaponry always pay big money for their services."

Racer X nodded as he added, "There's a faction of oil rich Middle Eastern countries that are willing to shell out huge sums to gain nuclear weapons but the Spies Incorporated lot have a pretty big treasury as well. Supplied in the most part by these oil rich sheiks. Corruption runs rampant within this group."

Speed and Joe both shook their heads as Racer X went on. "Unknown to everybody the mineral stores stolen from Kiev are not MIA. We have found out that Spies Incorporated have the stores in their possession and they plan to transport it from a secret location in Siberia and with them having announced their sponsorship of the Car Acrobatic Team the picture's clear."

"Wait a minute," 009 interjected. "I didn't see any type of decal on their vehicle to indicate that an organization with that name is their sponsor. Only a company named Consolidated Surveillance Systems is listed in the media guide and the sponsors of each vehicle are listed as part of the promotional pack the IRC sends out about every race."

"Consolidated Surveillance Systems is the front for Spies Inc. That's the name they use in public to cover the fact that they are an international network of spies that sell themselves to the highest bidder."

"Just like Black Ghost."

Racer X nodded and said, "Precisely. And IPF knows all about Black Ghost and has been monitoring them for a while. Even when they supposedly were destroyed by you cyborgs."

Joe scowled and grunted as Speed remarked, "It looks like we'll be doing more than just racing in Asia."

Racer X nodded again and asked, "Did you contact Inspector Detector at Interpol?"

He nodded. "Yeah and he's well aware of the situation. But I don't know if he knows what you just told us."

Racer X opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Sparky calling to Speed. "Hey Speed! Inspector Detector's calling on the radio."

"Okay, tell him I'll be right there." Speed waved at his crew chief and said to the masked

racer, "Thanks for the briefing on this, Racer X. I'll help anyway I can."

"No problem. I knew we could count on you to lend us your assistance." Rex smiled at his kid brother.

Joe said, "I think we need to inform Dr. Gilmore as well. And see if Ivan can pick up anything suspicious that might come from Black Ghost." He turned to Racer X and added, "You can count on the 00 cyborgs to help as well."

"Good." He nodded and then turned to head back to the Shooting Star. "I have to inform my superior about your both helping and then I'll be back to plan strategy with you all. How about tonight?"

Joe and Speed exchanged sheepish glances as Speed said, "Uh, we were planning to take the girls out to Tokyo right after practice to have some fun before we leave tomorrow for Moscow."

Racer X grinned at the two young men as he said, "I understand."

"But we can be back early," Joe quickly answered as Speed nodded in agreement. "The girls will understand. Just tell us the time."

Racer X thought a minute and said, "I'll be back here at about 10 PM. How does that sound?"

Speed and Joe both nodded so Racer X said as he leapt into the Shooting Star. "Good, I'll see you both then." He fired up the lean racing machine and roared off.

Speed sighed as he turned to Joe and said, "I guess we'd better go tell everybody."

Joe nodded. "Yeah."

Later on, the sun was setting, leaving a red glow over the megalopolis that was the capital city of Japan, as the masses leisurely milled about to enjoy some of the evening activities. It was the dinner hour at **_Chang's Magic Pan_** as the popular Cantonese bistro was crowded with hungry patrons and in a partially secluded corner, two young couples were laughing and acting as if they had not a care as they enjoyed their meal.

Speed and Trixie were regaling Joe and Francoise with anecdotes about the races of the previous season like the Desert Race in Sandoland with Kim Jugger and the Alpine Race which was one of the most dangerous of the races.

"So we had to race a course all through the Alps, on all kinds of terrain and there were places where I was really glad that I had great engine men like Pops and Sparky who made sure the Mach 5 was ready for the task," Speed explained.

"Right, and you accused Sparky of not supporting you and tried to beat him up," Trixie reminded him arching a slim brow. "You threw him off the team and ended up in trouble when your brakes failed and you almost fell off an icy mountain slope till me, Sparky and Spritle rescued you."

Speed had the grace to be shamed and admit to his own hotheaded attitude with Sparky during that race. "You're right, baby. I was too hard on him but at the time I was concerned with proving myself as a competitor. Especially after Racer X tried to talk me out of competing."

"Both Racer X and Sparky were concerned for you and if not for either of them, you never would've made it," she pointed out.

Speed grinned as he reached over and squeezed her hand. "Right again as usual. My own personal voice of reason." He leaned over and gave her a small kiss.

Joe and Francoise watched, touched by the love radiating from the couple. Inspired by the honest display between the defending Formula 1 champ and his ladylove they reached under the table and grasped hands. Following suit the two cyborgs also exchanged a kiss as someone approached.

Chang brought over their orders and was moved by the tender scene. "Excuse me, you lovebirds but dinner is served." He placed each meal before the young people and then sniffled as he brushed a tear away. "It does my heart good to see young lovers together and happy." He turned and left as the foursome all exchanged glances.

Speed cleared his throat and said sheepishly, "I guess we kinda got carried away."

Trixie nodded as she blushed. "Uh-huh. We're sorry."

Joe grinned at the two and 003 tittered as she said, "Don't worry about it. Chang doesn't care and is very supportive of l'amour." She squeezed 009's hand.

They began to eat and the conversation really flowed as the discussion about the Alpine Race continued. As they all ate Speed continued speaking about the different harrowing experiences within the confines of that race alone and so the conversation drifted to what happened with the Car Acrobatic Team and Snake Oiler.

"It got down to where I crashed and lost my sight as Snake left me there stranded. I was groping around for the Mach 5 when Racer X came and pretended his leg was broken so he could be my eyes and I could finish the race."

"That was so nice of him," Francoise remarked.

"It was more than nice. He sacrificed his own position in the race to help me win. I owe a debt of gratitude to him because that wasn't the only time he saved me in a race." Speed nodded as he looked off into the distance, remembering.

Joe asked, "So how'd the rest of the race turn out?"

Speed continued, "We were on the last leg of the race and everything was going real smooth…."

Meanwhile unnoticed by the four in the rear of the restaurant, the door opened and it was none other than Snake and Python Oiler who sauntered in and disdainfully cased the establishment.

Snake sneered, "So this dump is rated five stars in the restaurant guide? You gotta be puttin' me on."

"Maybe the food's better than the place looks," Python said sardonically.

"Yeah well it better be." He snapped his fingers to get Chang's attention. "Hey, chubby ya wanna show us where we can sit or do we eat standing up?"

Chang scowled at the newcomers' rudeness but he pasted a cordial smile on his round face as he grabbed a couple of menus and made his way over.

Python nodded as Chang came over to welcome them. "Konban wa, gentlemen. Welcome to **_Chang's Magic Pan. _**May I show you to a seat?"

"About time," Snake muttered.

They silently followed 006 as he guided them to an empty booth in the back, right opposite where Speed, Trixie, Joe, and Francoise were enjoying their evening as Speed was telling the story about the exciting end to the Alpine Race.

"….and as we were heading for the final miles to the finish line Snake Oiler of the Car Acrobatic Team was ahead. . ."

Over in their booth, Snake picked up the mention of his name and recognized the voice as he stood up and with a nasty grin, spotted his nemesis, Speed Racer.

"Hey Python will ya get a glimpse at who's over behind us flappin' his gums. It's none other than our pal Speed."

Python twisted his head around and saw the two couples. "Well so it is."

Snake shook his head as he said, "Well, don't you think we owe it to him to go over and say hi. After all it's professional courtesy and we don't want to be rude." There was a malicious glint in his eye. "And the new brat on the block Hurricane Joe Shimamura's with him. We never went over to congratulate him for winning the Fujiyama 500."

Python was picking up the signal and nodded. "Seems we owe him too."

Snake's beady onyx eyes were glued to Trixie. "I want to go greet the 'Rose of the Go Team' as well. She's quite a lady."

"Yeah," said Python as he admired the blonde beauty that was Francoise. "And look at the great looking chick with Shimamura."

"Uh-huh," Snake said as he perused Trixie. "I always thought Trixie was too good for that kid Racer." He shook his head as he said in mock pity, "Poor girls, I think we should relieve them of their burden."

Python rose to his feet and said, "Let's go over and rescue them…"

At the table Speed was finishing his telling of the tale, "…and while we entered the arena and the finish line Racer X noticed that Snake's car was leaking oil and tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen. So as he went into the far turn, his car exploded and,"

"Look Racer if you're gonna tell a story, get it right first, okay?" Snake demanded loudly as he and Python stood in front of the booth. He waved at the others as he said, "Hi everybody," and then leered at Trixie. "Hiya, beautiful."

Python stood near where Joe and Francoise were sitting and pinned her with his eyes, causing her to grasp Joe's arm and try to hide as Joe took the cue and shielded her while glowering at the cyborg racer.

Speed scowled at the advance directed to his girlfriend and snapped, "What the hell do you want, Oiler?

Snake ignored Speed and winked at Trixie, his raspy voice in a seductive rumble. "Say Trix, why don't you stop slumming and go out with me?"

Trixie's sea green orbs were wide with shock over the audacity of the man. "Humph! You must be out of your mind."

Snake reached over and ran a finger down her ivory cheek. "No, but you must be. You have to know that you can do better than him." He hooked a thumb at Speed who was livid.

The Formula 1 champion's hands had balled into fists as he ground out, "Get your filthy hands off my girl! If you don't get lost, I'll break you in two!"

Snake laughed unpleasantly as he scoffed, "Big threat to a guy who's not a hundred percent physically because of you."

Speed growled, his temper barely held in check.

At the same time, Python was staring at Francoise, which was making her increasingly uncomfortable and rapidly raising Joe's ire. He gazed at the blonde with undisguised lust in his cold eyes.

"Hey baby, why don't you ditch the boy and come be with a real man," he purred as Joe's eyes narrowed to cinnamon slits. He rose to his full six feet and met Python eye to eye.

"Look here, buddy. In case you can't see or are too stupid to comprehend, she's with me. So why don't you just run along before you get hurt."

Python laughed heartily as he said, "You got it all wrong, junior. You're the one who's going to get hurt. I know you're a cyborg just like me." He got right in Joe's face. "So how about a showdown….009?"

Joe broke into a grin that did not reach his eyes. "Sure thing." He got into a fighting stance as Speed got to his feet and barked at Oiler.

"What do you say we join 'em, Oiler?"

Snake replied nastily, "Thought you'd never ask." He pushed a table and chairs back as the four men began to square off and the two women watched incredulously as if it were a nightmare.

The patrons began to panic and fled their tables as Chang rushed over to try a last ditch effort to quell the impending barrage. He got between the would be combatants.

"Now see here all of you. This is _my_ restaurant, my place of business and you can't fight in here. So if you want to crack your skulls, go outside and do it." He glared at Joe and said reproachfully "009, this is not like you."

Joe shook his head to help the rage to subside momentarily and come to his senses. "You're right, 006." He spoke to the others and ordered, "C'mon let's take this outside. It's not right for us to bust up Chang's restaurant."

Speed cast a glare at Snake and agreed grudgingly, "That's right. Oiler, let's take this outside."

"Fine with me."

Speed said to Trixie, "Honey, stay in here. I'll be right back." He turned to head to the door.

Joe addressed Francoise, "You too, koishii."

She said fretfully, "Please be careful."

009 winked at her then set his features in a grim expression. "Okay, let's go." He and Speed led the way and brushed past Snake and Python roughly precipitating the pandemonium that followed.

Taking umbrage with the action both Snake and Python rammed into Speed and Joe from the back, knocking both men forward. Forgetting all about being civil, Speed and Joe whirled around, and tackled the two Oilers like a couple of blitzing linebackers, splintering a table setup for four.

Both Trixie and Francoise screamed adding to the cries from frightened patrons as chaos ensued. The men were grappling on the floor, fighting as if to the death as Chang stood by watching helplessly.

"Isn't anybody going to stop them?"

"They're wrecking the place!"

"Somebody call the police!" But everybody, including Chang was frozen in place, watching the fight with a morbid fascination as the four men tried to literally tear each other apart. Speed was straddling Snake and raining rights and lefts as Joe had Python in a strangling headlock.

As the melee continued, a tall imposing figure in a black cape entered the restaurant and thundered, "CEASE THIS RIGHT NOW!"

At the booming bass both Oilers used their adrenaline to muster up the strength to break away from their fights and jump to their feet. "Yes, sir," they said obediently as the man known as Captain Terror stood there glowering at his subordinates.

"I thought you two were going out to eat not begin World War III. Would you mind telling me what in the blue blazes went on here?"

Chang was shaken from his inertia and came forward in indignation. He pointed toward Snake and Python and stated, "Those two are the ones. They came in here and before I knew it, they were fighting with these two men."

Joe and Speed were breathing heavily from the exertion and Speed answered, "Ask your boys there. They started it."

Terror cast an icy look at him and said coolly, "I _was _asking them, not you."

Joe snapped, "Speed's right. We were just having dinner and minding our own business and they came over to provoke us by flirting with our women."

"Huh! We just overheard Racer bragging about the Alpine Race and I lost it," Snake said resentfully.

"I wasn't bragging," Speed protested.

Terror said nothing but barked out an order. "Snake, Python get outside and into the car. I'll deal with you later." He turned to Speed and said, "You can't blame Snake for wanting his revenge for what you did to him, Racer."

Speed did a double take as he sputtered in outrage, "You mean you justify your drivers seeking revenge and causing trouble in a public place and endangering innocent people? You must be kidding."

Terror looked bored as he shrugged and said, "I'm not their nursemaid. If they want to even the score or let off some steam before a big race I let them." He reached into his belt and tossed a wad of bills at Chang. "Here's to compensate for the damages." He whirled on his heel and headed to the exit but turned and addressed Speed by tossing a last gauntlet.

"Remember this, Racer and you too, Shimamura. This may be over for you but the Car Acrobatic Team never forgets and I promise you we will CRUSH you in the race. So be prepared." And with a twirl of his cape, he was gone.

With peace reigning once more everyone tried to recover. Trixie and Francoise both got up and hurried over to tend to their men as the rest of the patrons tried to go back to their forgotten meals now cold. But the easy environment was lost as the memory of what transpired lingered in their mind's eye.

**NEXT….BATTLE PLANS**

_Final Note: I know that the original end of the manga had Joe and Jet burning up as they fell through the atmosphere but I also know Ishinomori had received tons of letters in protest so he wrote a different ending and so the flash back is my interpretation of both the manga and anime. Plus I like to think that they would have survived._


	7. BATTLE PLANS

_Author's Note: My deepest and humblest apologies to all those that have been reading, reviewing and following this story. I'm sorry for the extremely long stretch of time between updates and owe you an explanation. This story fell victim to my growing disinterest in contributing to the Cyborg 009 section and as my interest went in other directions I neglected the principle I always adhered to, to update stories in a timely fashion so please forgive me. I'm still considering removing the story from this section and re-posting it in the Speed Racer one so if I do, I will make note of that in my profile. _

**BATTLE PLANS**

The ride back to the beach house in Choshi was silent as both couples were contemplating the events of the spoiled evening. Both Speed and Joe were moody and uncommunicative, with both women wanting to offer comfort to their beaus but afraid to breach the walls the men had put up.

Joe drove in his usual breakneck manner, scowling as Francoise stared ahead, her own delicate countenance showing the strain as in the backseat Trixie was seated stiffly by a sullen Speed, periodically glancing at his rumpled appearance in concern. She ventured a timid query.

"Speed, are you okay?"

His response was to grunt as he glowered, his cobalt eyes turned almost ultramarine in pent up fury as his hands balled into tight fists.

Trixie sighed as she murmured, "I guess I'll take that as a no." She reached her hand to take hold of his but he pulled away.

"Just leave me alone now, Trixie."

"Humph!" she huffed, offended by his attitude. "I was just trying to help!" She turned and stared out the side of the convertible at the rolling landscape and did not speak again the rest of the way back.

In a short time, the red Karmman Ghia pulled into the circular drive before the elegant façade of the beach house. Joe killed the motor and lights but nobody moved, the atmosphere in the close confines in the vehicle still thick with the tension of the events at the restaurant.

Joe sighed to break the ice as he remarked quietly, "Looks like we've got quite a fight ahead of us."

Speed replied grimly, "Yeah. And believe me, the Car Acrobatic Team can be as formidable a foe as you can get. But I don't get it, Terror told me after the Trick Race that he and the team held no more hard feelings especially after we defeated the Spies Incorporated syndicate. It just doesn't make sense."

Francoise commented, "And the one called Python is a cyborg. Which means only one thing." She and Joe exchanged glances as they said in unison, "Black Ghost."

At that moment, another vehicle crept up behind them, the twin beams illuminating the interior of the Karmman Ghia momentarily as the powerful roar of the high performance engine died. The sound of a car door opening and closing was heard then the tall white and black form of Racer X came to the car.

He addressed the group. "I see you're all here." He noticed the roughed up appearance of his kid brother and observed, "I also see you've been in a fight, Speed. What happened?"

Speed opened his mouth to reply but Trixie answered instead, "We were out having dinner and ran into Snake Oiler and his partner and they picked a fight with us."

"Is that so?"

Speed threw a glance at her and nodded, "Yeah, she's right. Him and his partner, Python decided to hit on our girls so Joe and I had no choice but to knock their blocks off."

Racer X nodded as he remarked, "Typical. Snake's a troublemaker and he's always had a knack for getting your goat, Speed. Why are you so surprised?"

"I'm not," Speed insisted and then he continued with a sigh, "I just thought that after Terror had helped us defeat Spies Incorporated before, he and his team would act honorably. I guess I was wrong."

Joe glanced at Francoise and spoke up. "Look, I'm not as familiar with the Car Acrobatic Team and your ongoing conflict with them but I do know this. Black Ghost is an organization that thrives on chaos and if they are involved even remotely in the race you can be sure that it bodes no well. Especially with the disappearance of the uranium stores."

Racer X nodded as he said, "Agreed. So let's head inside and plot our strategy."

He headed to the door as Joe and Speed both leapt over the sides of the convertible and opened the doors for the ladies. Once out, the guys took hold of their girls to go into the house but before he went to follow behind the cyborgs, Speed grabbed Trixie and pulled her back.

She answered with a quizzical frown, "What's the problem, Speed? We need to go inside, everybody's waiting."

"Let them. I want to talk to you first." He placed his hands on her shoulders and gazed directly at her as she avoided his eyes.

"What do want?" Trixie asked coolly.

Speed took a deep breath. "I know you're mad at me and I want to apologize for being such an SOB since we left the restaurant. I was way out of line."

She glanced up at him reproachfully. "That's for sure. You practically bit my head off before," she sniffed.

Speed was contrite. "I know and I'm sorry, sweetheart. But the whole thing with Oiler and Terror got me really uptight. I hate being accused wrongly for something, you know that. Remember how I was when Kim Jugger accused me of destroying his car?"

"I remember," Trixie responded, softening her expression. She embraced him and murmured, "And I forgive you, but what are you planning to do to? They obviously are bent on revenge."

Speed sighed as he pulled back. "I don't know, Trix. I just have a very bad feeling about this whole set-up." He frowned grimly as he stared out at nothing but saw his next Mount Everest. . .

Inside, Joe invited Racer X to have a seat in the parlor as he turned to Francoise. "I'll go and get Dr. Gilmore and you alert the others, okay 003?"

"Right away," she said as she went to do his bidding.

Joe turned down the hall and knocked on the doctor's closed study door. He was asked to come in and he entered as the doctor and Pops were pouring over some plans.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but Racer X is here to discuss something important about the race with us," Joe announced as both men looked up.

"And who is Racer X?" Gilmore wanted to know.

Pops answered, "He's a racer on the circuit. He had a bad rep but is actually a pretty decent guy, always helping Speed. Don't worry, we can trust him." He asked Joe, "Where is he now?"

"He's out in the parlor. Doctor, I had 003 gather the rest of the team."

Gilmore nodded as he rolled up the plans. "Good. We'll be out there presently."

Joe nodded and exited the study as Pops assured the doctor, "You can bet that if Racer X has something to tell us about the race, it's important."

"Hmmm," Gilmore responded as they both headed out.

In the parlor, Racer X waited as a commotion sounded from the far hall where the game room was located. He smirked as he heard the conversation, friendly banter between the cyborgs like a real family.

"Man!" exclaimed Jet. "I was just about to beat you in nine-ball. Figures that we have to have a meeting now."

Albert snorted, "Yeah, keep dreaming. I had you as I usually do."

"Yeah, right," Jet scoffed as Francoise admonished them.

"Stop bickering you two, we have a guest." They entered the parlor and both stopped the banter when they saw it was not empty.

"Evening gentlemen," Racer X said as both 004 and 002 stopped and gave him a questioning look.

"Who the hell are you?" 002 demanded as the masked racer rose to greet the cyborgs

"002!" 003 gasped and then conducted the introductions. "This is Racer X, a well known racer on the Formula 1 circuit."

Jet smirked at her and said, "Since when do you know so much about racing, 003?"

She bristled as she got ready to retort but 009 entered and stood beside her. He sent a withering look to 002 and said, "Since we were told by Speed, 002. So stop picking on her."

"I'm not picking on her, I just asked a question. Sheesh, don't get your panties in an uproar." 009 scowled at him as Albert took control.

"Okay everyone settle down." 004 proffered his hand to the guest. "Good to meet you, Racer X. I've read quite a bit about you."

Racer X took his hand and returned the greeting. Knowing the press and its penchant for exaggeration he said wryly, "I'm sure."

The two cyborgs, 008 and 005 then entered the room, 005 carrying the bassinet that held the still slumbering infant cyborg 001. Geronimo set it down and Francoise went over to peek at him making sure he was all right. He spoke telepathically to her.

_I'm awake, 003. Pick me up so I can participate in the meeting_

Francoise did just that, cradling Ivan in her arms and taking a seat next to 009 on a davenport by the window. A scratching sound on the glass where a large black crow peered in at her and winked, startled her.

Joe was alerted to her reaction and became concerned. "Something wrong?"

Still holding 001 securely Francoise gestured behind them to the window. "That crow startled me."

"I see." 009 noticed the bird and then with a grin, opened the window and let him in. The crow then immediately morphed into the smiling bald-pated former actor, 007. He bowed and then addressed the French cyborg.

"I didn't mean to startle you, 003." He took a seat on an easy chair near her.

Francoise smiled as she replied, "That's all right, 007. I just didn't expect you to come in that way."

GB stated, "I had just gotten back to the restaurant after running an errand for 006." He glanced at 009 and added, "He told me all about what happened with those two racers."

009 sighed heavily as he said, "Yeah, the two of them were starting trouble with Speed and I and as we were going outside to settle it, they attacked us and we, uh kind of wrecked the place." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I saw. 006 is still there trying to clean up."

Joe said decisively, "When we finish here, I'll go back and help him. After all, I was one of the ones that caused the damage."

Pops and Dr. Gilmore then entered the parlor and then Racer X rose to greet the two elders. "I'm glad you're here gentlemen."

Pops gestured to the diminutive scientist. "This is Dr. Isaac Gilmore, the designer of the Tempest and leader of Team Dolphin. Doctor, this is Racer X."

Both men shook hands as Pop asked looking around, "Looks like everybody's here. But where's Speed?"

As if on cue, the front door opened and Speed and Trixie entered the house and the parlor to join the group.

"Sorry we held things up," the Formula 1 defending champion apologized as he led his girlfriend into the waiting throng. His father stood annoyed with arms akimbo.

"So where were you?" Pops wanted to know.

Speed replied, "We were outside talking." He squeezed Trixie's hand as she blushed.

The Racer patriarch snorted, "That's very cute but you were the one to set this up with Racer X. You should know that it was rude to keep us waiting. The race is your first priority, I don't think I have to tell you that, Speed."

His son sighed, "No, Pops you don't." They took a seat on the spacious sofa next to Pyunma and then he stated, "Okay, Racer X we're all present and accounted for."

"Wait!" A strident voice called out, "Don't start without us." The precocious baby of the Racer family scampered in to the circle, followed by his simian friend.

"Spritle, what are you doing out of bed?" Pops admonished, "This meeting has nothing to do with you."

The boy protested, "But Pops, Chim Chim and me need to know what's goin' on if we're gonna help to catch the crooks who stole the uranium." Chim Chim squealed and nodded his head vigorously.

"How do you know about that?" Speed asked his kid brother.

Spritle looked smug as he folded his chubby arms and replied airily, "Oh we have our ways." Cowed by Pops' glare he added, "Besides it's been on the TV about the uranium and the race so we just figured it out and we figured you'd be helping the police Speedy, just like you always do."

Everyone in the room laughed as Speed sighed resignedly and Pops continued his reprimand. "I want you to go back to bed. Now."

"But Pops!" Spritle whined as he pointed to Ivan, nestled in 003's arms. "How come that baby gets to stay?" At the continued defiance of his youngest, the Racer patriarch was showing his own building anger in the way his countenance was turning beet red.

Seeing the storm clouds gathering on his father's craggy brow the masked racer sought to defuse the potential powder keg. "It's all right, Pops. Let him stay, it doesn't matter," Racer X alias Rex Racer said about his baby brother.

Spritle eyed the tall man with a grateful smile. "Thanks Racer X. At least _someone_ here appreciates my expert crime fighting skills."

Leaning against the wall Jet grunted and sighed impatiently, "Okay fine. Now that the kid's happy do you mind if we get on with this?" The rest of the Go Team and cyborgs all nodded in agreement.

Racer X nodded as he began, "The IPF has learned that the uranium stores lifted from Kiev will be transported across the border during the race. Spies Incorporated has enlisted the aid of the Car Acrobatic Team."

"I knew it!" Speed expostulated. "I had a feeling that Terror and his boys had their filthy hands in something fishy! That explains the rotten attitude toward me. "

Racer X continued, "And that's not all. Our undercover operatives have also discovered that several Third World dictatorships have enlisted the services of the rogue organization Black Ghost from within their local chapters of Spies Incorporated. It appears that quite a few of these dictatorships are tired of the domination of the superpowers and want to level the playing field by acquiring nuclear capabilities."

"Hmmm." Dr. Gilmore closed his eyes as he sighed and stated, "I was afraid of that. 001 has been picking up vibrations that Black Ghost was making a comeback." He addressed the infant cyborg. "Have you heard anything else, 001?"

Ivan sat up in Francoise's lap and answered audibly for the benefit of Speed and company:

"_There has been some indications of increased radioactivity coming from northern Japan pointing to the existence of a rather simple reactor. This is usually tied into the creation of unsophisticated nuclear weapons or dirty bombs as they're called as they are heavily laden with radioactive isotopes."_

"That's got an ominous ring," 004 pointed out.

"_The reactor is very crude and geared to provide elements for the production of fast and cheap nuclear weapons, sold to the highest bidder. Black Ghost has researched the cheap production of nuclear weapons since 1949 and since this company Black Whole is a subsidiary of the so-called defunct Black Ghost organization it adds up."_

Racer X snorted, "Typical of Spies Incorporated they enlist the aid of other nefarious organizations and sit back so they can do the dirty work. This time, however, it seems they have a formidable ally."

"Indeed," Dr. Gilmore remarked. "I'm afraid that's very true. As a former operative of Black Ghost I can tell you that the head, Scarl is most cunning and absolutely ruthless. He will stop at nothing to achieve his objectives."

Joe sighed as he said, "And he's been relentless in trying to destroy us. You see, we all defected from his organization because we refused to be turned into weapons to promote global war."

Sparky made a long low whistle. "So all of you are…..machines?"

"Cyborgs," Albert corrected. "Humans with transistorized and mechanical parts that give us special capabilities."

The crack mechanic gazed at Francoise incredulously as he added, "You too?"

She smiled as she admitted, "Yes but of all of us, I'm the one with least amount of circuitry. I can't fly or accelerate and I'm not as strong as the others." She frowned and looked down in dejection as 009 reached and squeezed her hand to console her.

"That's true, 003 but without your telescopic vision and supersonic hearing we would not be able to be successful in our missions. You're a vital part of the team," 008 said with a smile.

"Amen to that," GB seconded.

She smiled as the rest of the team chimed in and Spritle looked at her in eight-year-old awe. "You mean you can see through walls and things?"

003 nodded and the Racer baby said, impressed, "Wow!"

Changing the subject Jet then said, "So now that we know Black Ghost is back in the saddle again where do we go from here?"

Racer X said, "We know that uranium has disappeared from a major reactor in the Soviet Union. We also know that the Trans Asia Race takes off in Moscow. In addition, we know that the Car Acrobatic Team who is affiliated with Spies Incorporated has a corporate sponsor called Black Whole Enterprises, a subsidiary to Black Ghost and they're entered in the race. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that SI is behind the uranium theft and are going to transport it to the finish line in Shanghai for transport to the reactor in Japan. So we need to stop that from happening."

Speed said with a glint in his eye. "I bet I know what we do next."

His older brother grinned and said, "Right. We go after the Car Acrobatic Team and stop them from reaching Shanghai."

"And how do we do that?" 002 demanded as the rest of his comrades cast glances at the irascible youth from the Bronx.

"You have a plan for us, don't you Racer X?" Trixie inquired.

The masked racer replied, "I do. And here it is…,"

The entire group of cyborgs and members of the Go Team gathered around as he began to map out a strategy for the race, crowding in a huddle that pushed Spritle out. He pouted and protested.

"Hey everybody! Don't leave me and Chim Chim out!" He and his chimpanzee buddy both tried to push their ways back into the circle but the adults were too absorbed by the strategizing to notice so both exchanged glances and headed out, their heads hanging. . . .

Early the next morning, the Go Team and Team Dolphin were busy preparing for departure to the capital of the USSR, for the start of the week long race across the largest continent on the Earth. They ate a hearty breakfast prepared by Chang and then proceeded to get all supplies and the two racecars loaded on the Dolphin. It was quite an operation with Sparky, cyborgs 004, 005 and 007 all hard at work arranging the cargo in the proper places.

Joe and Speed along with Trixie and Francoise stood as the final race supplies, replacement auto parts, tires, and fuel canisters were loaded in the lower hold of the huge ship as the two sleek racing vehicles, the Tempest and the Mach 5 awaited their turn. Finally after the last fuel canister was stowed onboard, the men turned to each other.

Joe said cordially, "Go ahead first, Speed." Albert came over and nodded in assent.

"Get in the car and drive it up the ramp till 005 points you to where we'll store it," he directed as Speed nodded and leapt into the cockpit and behind the wheel. He fired up the Mach 5 and pulled it onto the ramp and into the hold to where Geronimo was guiding him. He parked the car and came out to stand near Trixie.

Satisfied, Albert announced to his comrade, "Okay 009, you're next."

"Gotcha."

Joe hurdled the side of the Tempest and started the motor. With a roar, the sky blue machine headed over the ramp and 005 guided it into a spot next to the Mach 5. He killed the engine and joined the trio at the ramp, his face showing a mixture of excitement and apprehension, drawing the concern of 003.

"Joe, what's wrong?" she asked as he came to her side and she saw the dark expression on his handsome face as he stared off into the distance, scowling.

Joe's mind was filled with the thoughts of the race and even more the looming and inevitable battle with Black Ghost. The fact that other people were involved made him even more anxious as he pondered on the plans made to thwart the evil death machine this time. Like a cockroach, the organization was proving to be almost impossible to destroy and he was quite worried, yet determined to get the job done once and for all. His eyes narrowed and then he noticed Francoise's pretty face filled with concern.

He smiled and wrapped an arm about her as he replied, "Nothing, koishii, just competitive nervousness. Don't worry." He kissed the tip of her nose as he squeezed her shoulder.

Her tropic eyes were unwavering as she studied him intently. She then responded sagely, "You're not fooling me. I know you're concerned about Black Ghost and what Scarl is planning."

Joe sighed resignedly as he nodded and said, "Yeah."

Speed heard his concern and assured him. "Don't worry, Joe. We'll get the job done and try to win the race." The coal haired racer grinned and gave a thumbs up as his girlfriend Trixie nodded in agreement. Joe could not help but smile at the sweet ignorance of the two, with Black Ghost involved they had absolutely no idea what was ahead.

Albert came down the ramp and clapped his hands. "Okay everybody. Let's get onboard, we're leaving in about twenty minutes." He gestured to the boarding hatch and the two couples headed over and boarded.

As they made their way to the bridge, Joe's brooding continued as he wondered what lay ahead for them all in the race and what else was about to happen. They entered the bridge and took seats as Pyunma and Jet made final pre flight checks.

Soon the roar of the Dolphin's turbines hummed as the large craft slowly slid into the water off of the subterranean cove where the Dolphin was docked and she disappeared beneath the bubbling surface. She then ascended up and into the stratosphere and banked east, heading to Asia and what dangers awaited her passengers at the race. . . .

**NEXT……CHANGE UP**


	8. CHANGE UP

_Author's Note: Surprise! An update to this long neglected work. So I feel an explanation is owed as to why such along time with no update…_

_Well, first of all, my interest in writing fanfiction for Cyborg 009 had dwindled and the plot had stalled as the muse became silent. Then my energies were focused on writing for other animes, and then writing and illustrating my original work __The Gleaning Time—Arc One—In The Beginning__ which was published. But the reviews of JJ Rust of this work jumpstarted the plot for this so I now have a clear view of exactly how I want this story to go. And since it's been added to two C2 communities, I feel I owe it to them to finish it. So this chapter is dedicated to JJ Rust for his concise and encouraging reviews--I hope you like it. I changed the title because the plot element is now different for the women's involvement. Enjoy fluff lovers! _

**CHANGE UP**

On the gray and red craft known as the Dolphin, Speed Racer and his entourage sat on the centrally located bench seats as their hosts, the 00 cyborgs all were in their usual posts around the curve of the enormous observation screen that gazed out into the blue expanse as the ship headed over the Sea of Japan and towards the continent of Asia. His mind was full of thoughts of the upcoming race, with him plotting several strategies as usual along with a general sense of anxiety as to the added aspect of Spies Incorporated and the Car Acrobatic Team's alleged nefarious plans. As told to him by Racer X, the information added an extra nervousness to his already peaking stress level as evidenced by his clenched fists and grim expression. He sat silently brooding as his girlfriend watched him in concern.

Trixie waved her hand before Speed's eyes and said softly, "Hey there, anyone home?"

Speed shook his head and stared blankly at her. "Huh?"

Trixie continued as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts, Speed."

He managed a wan smile as he unclenched a hand and covered hers to give it a squeeze. "They're just the same thoughts you've bought from me before, honey. At the same price and they ain't worth a penny."

"Let me be the judge of that."

He sighed, "You sure?"

"Positive." Trixie gazed at him intently as she urged, "Talk to me, Speed."

He stared ahead with a scowl and said, "Usually before a race I'm so jazzed that I can't wait. But this time, Trixie I-I…" He sighed and admitted, "I just don't know."

Trixie covered his hand with her other one as she stated softly, "You're very worried.

Speed gave his coal head another shake as he said, "Worried? Trix, I'm scared. If this Black Ghost is anything like what Joe and Francoise said he is and they're no liars, I'm afraid we'll be up against the worst we ever faced."

Trixie said, "We've come up against danger before."

"True enough, we have," Speed agreed. "But never villains the likes of them. Death merchants wanting to take over the world aren't your run-of-the-mill crooks and smugglers, sweetheart."

Trixie nodded as she agreed, "Yes, you're right." But she smiled and squeezed his hand as she added, "But as always, we'll face 'em and beat them….together.

Speed's heart warmed at his plucky girl's unshakable support and confidence. Yet inside he remembered the threat Snake and Python made at the restaurant and he worried that like the Around the World race, it was too dangerous for her to be with him on such a long course where anything could happen. And he was feeling more and more that he wanted to keep her away from what may. But he kept these thoughts to himself as he responded with affection. His eyes became soft and glowed like star sapphires as he leaned close and whispered for her ears only.

"You bet, baby. Together, they can't beat us." He sealed the declaration with a kiss.

From her post, 003 turned and watched as the chestnut and raven heads came together and she smiled in response, her heart warmed. Then something made her glance over and her own aqua orbs met cinnamon as 009 caught her eye and grinned affectionately then winked, as the cyborg lovers sent their own message to one another.

Meanwhile, in the pilot seats, Pyunma, Cyborg 008, and Jet, Cyborg 002, were guiding the huge craft through the wide blue expanse and gazed down through the clouds at the rugged terrain of the Asian continent. Jet noticed that the wide brown space of land heading east seemed almost endless and ventured a comment to Dr. Gilmore.

"Hey Doc, this looks like quite a course for a race. How long you think it'll take to get to Shanghai and the finish line?"

The diminutive scientist sat holding the napping 001 as he pondered the question while staring out of the craft. He sighed as he answered, "Well 002, considering the vast length that encompasses the two nations of China and the Soviet Union, with average speeds between 100 and 200 MPH I deduce an approximate time of five days. And that is quite rough considering the additional aspects of weather, terrain and any mechanical difficulties."

009 added reasonably, "Races like this are more of a marathon than a sprint."

Speed nodded as Pops said, "That's right. It's very different and much more dangerous." He looked at Trixie and then glanced at his son significantly, lowering his head as she caught the exchange.

Suspicious of the subtle implication she pinned Pops and asked, "What's on your mind, Pops?"

The large man nervously chuckled as he assured her, "Why nothing Trixie, why do you ask?" His onyx eyes were all innocence but she was not buying what he was selling.

"Look Pops, I know what you're driving at and I don't think you're being fair to me. You know I've faced tons of danger while navigating during the races last season," Trixie pointed out.

"True," he said but then added, "However, you did not navigate for the Around the World race for the same reason, it was too long and dangerous."

Trixie gave an unladylike snort as she sniffed, "That didn't stop Lovelace Minter from racing."

Pops retorted, "She was entered illegally, dressed as a boy."

"So what? She still almost won. Especially when Speed was there helping her, acting the hero as always." She cast a glance at Speed and pleaded her case, "Speed, aren't you going to say anything?"Trixie's eyes were then focused on her boyfriend who looked extremely uncomfortable at the way things were progressing.

He decided to take control as he took a deep breath and replied, "Look Trix, I've been thinking a lot about the length of this race and the fact that the Car Acrobatic Team is involved and I'm thinking that having you with me wouldn't be the best idea."

Trixie was incredulous. "I don't believe this." She turned to Speed and entreated him, "Speed, please tell me you're not agreeing to this."

But her heart sank as she saw the look of regret in his eyes as he took hold of her shoulders. "Trixie, please listen to me. I've been feeling differently since what happened with Oiler at the restaurant and considering how dangerous the terrain is and the length of the race, I think it would be better if you don't go with me so I'm gonna take Sparky instead." He added as he leaned closer, "Baby, it'll just be safer for you."

Trixie pushed his hands from her and shot up as she turned from him. Tears pricked at her eyes as she felt the sting of betrayal and her own feelings of inadequacy, however she wiped her eyes dry and took a deep breath as she turned back, deciding to take the high road.

"If that's what you feel is best, then I'll go along with what you've decided," she stated softly.

"Good," said Pops in satisfaction while Speed rose and hugged his girl tight.

"Thanks Trix. I'll make it up to you honey, I promise," he whispered in her ear. He then pulled back and said, "Besides, you can still spot for me in your chopper."

"And besides," Sparky added his two cents in placating Trixie. "It makes sense to have me go as Speed's top mechanic in case anything goes wrong during the long haul."

She gave him a side look and said, "That excuse doesn't hold water, Sparky. You know that I can do some repairs, I do all the maintenance on my helicopter."

Pops then blustered, "No offense Trixie, but the Mach 5 is a much more sophisticated vehicle than your run-of –the-mill chopper. I agree that Sparky should go along with Speed as navigator."

While the Go Team was working out its peccadilloes, Dr. Gilmore was listening and deducing that it made sense for Joe to have Albert, the Dolphin Team's other mechanic accompany him as well. However he glanced at 003, who was supposed to navigate and knowing that she was going to react to his suggestion just as Trixie did when she had been told the same by Speed and the Go Team, he decided to go ahead and present his thoughts.

"003, I think that what the Go Team is proposing is a good idea for us as well."

Francoise turned around and met the steady eyes of the cyborgs' mentor and asked, "Excuse me?"

Joe also turned and looked at Dr. Gilmore as he inquired, "What are you saying, doctor?"

Gilmore sighed and replied, "I'm thinking that the best strategy for us is to have 004 go along the race course with 009 as navigator."

All of the cyborgs had reacted in surprise to Gilmore's words as they all turned and stared at the scientist but at the French cyborg's look of dismay he quickly added, "It is a very dangerous course across all of Asia and I believe that 004, being one of the mechanics for the Tempest should go along with 009."

"But doctor," she began with a frown. "You know I've been navigating for 009 for all the other races.''

Although Joe was initially put off by the doctor's unexpected decree he remembered the threats of Snake Oiler and Captain Terror at the restaurant last evening and saw the merit of the decision. 009 decided above all he wanted to keep his beloved safe so he surreptitiously agreed and reasoned with her, "You weren't with me during LeMans, Francoise. It was a very grueling course."

"Joe?" Francoise addressed 009 in puzzlement. "You can't be telling me that you agree with this."

He took a deep breath and nodded as he said gently, "I think it's a good idea."

But her Gallic temper up 003 was undaunted and whirled to confront the doctor. "And I am part of the cyborg team; I even stopped the Virus Bomb that time in Egypt by myself."

Jet had turned and remarked, "Yeah, but 009 still had to rescue you when you fell off of the bomb after you defused it."

She glared aqua daggers at him. "Are you implying that I am helpless and a burden, 002?"

He turned quickly away and sputtered, "I-I didn't--,"

Pyunma chimed in, "I'm sure he never meant that at all, 003."

GB and Chang both nodded as Albert stated, "002 is just being his usual tactful self."

Jet glared at the German and growled, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, 004?" And seeing that Albert was chosen instead of him as the top mechanic for the race he turned to the doctor and protested, "And why is _he_ the one to go instead of me?"

Gilmore saw the storm clouds of another cyborg skirmish and hurriedly moved to alleviate the situation. He first addressed 002, "004 should accompany 009 because he has the necessary weaponry implanted in his body should things get difficult." And to the lovely blonde, "My dear 003, we were not making any such implication. You have been and remain a vital member of the team. But I must point out that you are, in fact the only cyborg that is more human and therefore you are more…fragile as the case may be. And therefore I think you should not navigate for this race."

His words rang like a death knell in its finality and 003 shook her flaxen head in disbelief. She addressed Gilmore in a hurt tone, "Doctor, with all due respect, I don't believe you. Not when I've been on countless missions to defeat Black Ghost all this time. It makes me wonder if you haven't thought this all along." She turned and regarded the rest of the 00 cyborgs accusingly and finished, "All of you."

Her expression was a combination of anger and sadness and looked so bereft that 009 shot to his feet to try to console her. Tenderly grasping her by the shoulders he said, "Francoise, it's not like that at all and you know it. This race spans almost the entire continent of Asia and you saw the aim of the Car Acrobatic Team towards Speed and me. Especially after last night, they'll be hot after us and with my attention on the race and the recovery of the uranium, if something happened I can't guarantee that I could protect you."

"I can take care of myself," 003 insisted with a stubborn tilt to her chin.

Sighing 009 said, "Nobody is saying you can't, tenshi. But you have to see that having Albert as one of the mechanics of Team Dolphin to navigate for me makes sense."

Sensing defeat she admitted reluctantly "I suppose so."

While this was transpiring, Dr. Gilmore had glanced over to where Trixie was sitting as an idea came to him. He addressed her, "Miss Shimura, may I ask you a question?"

From her seat beside Speed she replied, "Of course."

"Approximately how many can you seat in your helicopter?"

Wondering what the scientist was driving at, she answered, "Well, it has two seats and enough room in the back for about three people. Why do you ask, doctor?"

"Hmmm," Gilmore responded then asked, "And approximately how high do you usually fly when spotting for a race?"

Now everyone was looking at the bearded scientist as they all began to wonder as to why he was asking these odd questions. Trixie glanced at Speed who shrugged and then she answered, "The guidelines sent by the IRC state that spotters that are following the cars have a ceiling of 3500 to 4000 feet depending on the weather."

Bemused Speed now asked, "Excuse me Dr. Gilmore, but why are you asking Trixie this? I mean, she'll be spotting for me and during the race we'll be competitors with Team Dolphin."

Gilmore quickly assured him, "I am aware of that but I have a proposal to present to you and the Go Team. Since we have mutual enemies that have joined forces, may I suggest that…we do the same?"

All on board made a double take as Joe and Speed both asked in unison, "What?"

Gilmore elaborated, "I think we all are in agreement that this is no longer just a race, the stakes are much higher considering the grave consequences should it be that Black Ghost and Spies Incorporated are successful in their joint endeavor. Therefore, I propose that the Go Team and Team Dolphin become united as we both stop them and retrieve the stolen uranium."

002 said, "You gotta be kidding."

"Huh?" Everyone said in a chorus as they all seemed to be sharing the same sentiment except Pops who sat with a thoughtful frown as he too began to contemplate the doctor's plan.

He stood up and said, "That's not a bad idea." He went over to Gilmore and offered a meaty hand. "Dr. Gilmore, you have a deal."

The doctor shook his hand warmly and said, "Thank you for your help."

Speed watched the exchange and was amazed. In the past, Pops was not always agreeable when he lent a hand to help someone in the middle of a race, the ordeal with Twinkle Banks and her circus coming to his mind. He looked at his father in amazement. "Pops, are you serious?"

"Don't you think it'll work?" he demanded.

Speed glanced around at the cyborgs and not wanting to seem difficult he stammered, "S-sure. It's just that I'm… surprised."

Pops eyed his son askance. "Why are you surprised? I see the doctor's suggestion as beneficial for both teams, don't you?"

Speed answered quickly, "Of course I do. It's just that you are usually so…well, competitive Pops, that I was shocked to see you agree."

His sire snorted, "Don't be so shocked. You know as well as I do that teams make agreements to help each other during races all the time, Speed. And seeing that I helped design the Tempest and that you plan to help the cyborgs get back the uranium it makes sense." He then continued saying, "We'll still be racing separately but as teams we'll be working as one." The master designer and head of the Go Team exchanged a subtle, yet significant glance with the scientist then cast his eyes on Trixie, which she had caught and had her heart fluttering, anticipating something.

Dr. Gilmore then rose and went to Trixie, addressing her specifically, "Miss Shimura, now that the alliance between our teams is established, may I impose upon you to act as spotter for the Tempest as well?"

Taken slightly aback, yet seeing what the situation was, she replied, "Why of course, doctor. I'll be glad to."

"Splendid." Gilmore beamed as he then went to the blonde cyborg and addressed her, "And since it is such a difficult task to spot for two cars, 003, I'd like you to accompany Miss Shimura in her craft and assist her with your capabilities. Your vision and hearing will be quite useful to both teams, especially at a higher altitude."

Understanding the wisdom of the doctor's plan, Francoise nodded and said softly, "As you wish, Dr. Gilmore." She then went to Trixie and asked, "Is that all right with you?"

Trixie smiled as she said, "You bet it is." She cast a disparaging eye at the males on the bridge and stated, "We'll show these men not to underestimate the power of a woman." Linking arms with 003 she finished, "Let's show 'em all."

"Aw Trixie, you're not being fair," Speed protested. "You know I have always appreciated what you did for me and still do. I just want to keep you safe that's all."

Trixie retorted, "Well, don't worry. You won't have to deal with me 'being a girl' as you once put it. I can and will do my job regardless even if I break a nail. I'll just be sure and bring plenty of nail files."

Her acerbic comment created a general uneasy atmosphere on the bridge so always the diplomat Jet said, "Well, if everything's settled and the girls' griping session is over, we need to get back to flying. Moscow's still about four hours away."

"Right," the cyborgs said and all swiveled around to the control panel as the Go Team settled on the center bench.

Francoise went over to Dr. Gilmore and held out her hands to take the still slumbering infant, 001. "Well, if I'm not needed here, I'll take Ivan down and give him his bottle." She headed for the exit, which opened when she approached it but was detained by 009, who laid a hand on her shoulder.

Concern etched across his fine features he asked, "Are you okay?"

003 saw the regret buried in Joe's guileless cinnamon orbs and knew instinctively that his true feelings about the situation mirrored hers. So she gave him a warm and genuine smile as she replied, "I'm fine." At his dubious expression she placed her hand over his and whispered, "Really."

Her sweet gesture allayed 009's worry and he flashed an affectionate grin at her, along with a subtle communiqué between them. She answered with a wink and two fingers, then with Ivan slipped through the open exit hatch, which then slid shut. Joe watched as she left and still grinning he took his seat at the control board, his eyes glued to the clock…

Meanwhile, Trixie sat primly silent beside Speed, who felt pinned on the horns of a dilemma. Although she had accepted her revised role in the upcoming race, he knew by nature of her manner she was disturbed by the way it was handled, especially by him. Her eyes were placid yet almost sad and it tore his gut to know that while she was railroaded he had basically sat and did nothing. So he sprang into action by grabbing Trixie by the hand and pulled her up with him.

"Speed, what are you doing?" she wanted to know as he ignored her and spoke a question, addressed to Dr. Gilmore.

"Excuse me, Dr. Gilmore but is there a place on board that's private?"

Frowning, Pops demanded, "Speed, why do you need privacy?" Seeing his son standing with his girlfriend he added in disapproval, "This is hardly the time or place to--,"

Speed sighed and replied, "With all due respect Pops, it really is none of your business." He asked again, "I'm sorry to bother you doctor, but is there a place?"

The diminutive scientist replied, "If you go out of the exit hatch and follow the corridor down to the fork right, the lounge is the first door on your left."

Speed nodded, "Thanks." Pulling her with him, he said to Trixie, "Let's go."

She asked, "Why?"

"Just come with me, okay?" The hatch rose and Speed took Trixie through the portal and it slid shut, leaving Pops wondering just what his son intended to do…

In her quarters, Francoise was still feeding Ivan his bottle, sitting on her bunk. She had changed his diaper while he slept and even now as he took in the formula, he remained in slumber because he was in the midst of his suspended state. These periods of fifteen days when the tiny infant cyborg would be in reserve, he would still feed yet his contributions to the team were in hibernation as he was. But that was how his father, Professor Wisky had altered him, equipping the baby with cybernetic implants that retarded his physical growth as his mental and psychic abilities were magnified and as such when he communicated, he displayed an inhuman level of intuitiveness and intelligence. Francoise sighed as she wondered again what could possess a man to turn his own flesh and blood into a cybernetic weapon as she, Albert, and Jet had been. And as usual, she wondered about Ivan's mother and how she had consented to having her baby used as an experiment. She deduced that the poor woman had been under the control of her husband and in the heart of communist Russia and therefore had little say and was probably strong-armed and beaten into complete submission.

_Ha, I'd NEVER let anyone take MY baby and turn him or her into a weapon…they would have to kill me first_ Francoise declared. _And I doubt that Joe would let it happen, he'd kill anyone who tried. _

A blush painted her cheeks as Francoise again thought about the possibility of carrying Joe's child; a thought she had been having often since their relationship had deepened into being an intimate one. She knew that in spite of being frozen for sixty years that her body was still that of a 19 year old girl and quite capable of bearing a child. And although Joe had been fabricated into the ultimate cyborg, parts of him like his reproductive organs remained human. So they both could become parents quite easily. She smiled as she pictured Joe in a delivery room, holding their newborn baby…

She was then startled from her thoughts by a soft rap on her portal and then the door slid open to admit the subject of her woolgathering. She smiled even more as Joe came to the bunk and sat beside her, wrapping his arm about her waist and drawing her into his embrace. He began planting soft kisses along her ear lobe, sending shivers of pleasure coursing though her.

Her thoughts becoming hazy, Francoise murmured, "Has it been a half hour already?"

Still kissing her Joe replied, "I couldn't wait that long."

Giggling she said, "You're incorrigible. Or should I say insatiable?"

"Uh-huh. 'Cause you're irresistible." He began to suckle her lobe and growled softly, "Go put Ivan down."

"As soon as he's done."

Joe took the bottle from her and held it up to the light. "Looks empty to me."

Francoise shook her flaxen head as she rose with the baby and went over to the crib to lay him down. She covered him and then when she drew a screen to ensure the infant would not be disturbed, she was surprised as she was swept up into the arms of 009.

"Joe?" she gasped. "What has gotten into you?"

His unobscured eye gazed at her and in it she saw something that unnerved her. He was acting strangely for him, which raised an alarm in her. He was unresponsive for several moments when she said gently, "Talk to me."

Joe lowered Francoise and sighed as he ran his hand through his unruly, sorrel waves. He replied, "I just need to be with you. I-I can't explain it but I need to not think of anything right now, just lose myself in loving you." He cupped her face and whispered, "Please, tenshi?"

Francoise reached up and brushed his bangs back to see both of his eyes and saw there a sense of worry and fear, more prevalent than she had ever seen before. Her own anxiety increased, she said softly, "You're very worried about the race and have been since the meeting with Racer X last night. Especially now that Black Ghost is involved."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Joe admitted, "Because I didn't want to add to everyone else's worry."

Francoise said, "You could have told me instead of burying it inside. Last night, after the meeting you just left and went to bed without saying anything."

"I know." He nodded but said firmly, "I just don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to think about it." He laid his hands on her shoulders and murmured, "For the next couple of hours all I want is to love you and nothing else. To hell with the race, Black Ghost, and everything."

Francoise saw the fire of passion kindling in Joe's eyes, turning them to garnets and pinning her own aquamarine orbs to his, she stepped back and reached to remove her yellow scarf, letting it slide from her fingers to the floor. He did the same as she then unbuttoned the blouse of her scarlet cyborg uniform with him again following suit, their actions synchronized…

Before long there were two piles of clothing, pooled at their feet and 009 and 003 stood before each other, unshackled by their uniforms or duties. Joe then scooped Francoise into his arms and claimed her mouth as he then carried her to the bunk, laying her down with infinite tenderness as he covered her body with his…

At this same time, Speed and Trixie had arrived at the chamber on the Dolphin known as the lounge, a place that was an oasis of sorts for the cyborgs to rest en route to missions. It was furnished with a few easy chairs, a sofa and a bench by a window, functional and comfortable.

After they entered and the door slipped shut Trixie pulled her hand from Speed's grasp and with arms akimbo she demanded, "Okay, now here we are, all alone. So what was so urgent and private that you dragged me back here?"

Speed looked at her and stated, "I know you're steamed at me for what happened before and you felt steamrolled into spotting for me instead of navigating."

"Humph," she sniffed. "Slightly."

He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Yeah, well I figured so I wanted to explain to you--,"

"--why you sat like a statue while Pops browbeat me into spotting?" Trixie sighed as she shook her head. "That's not really the issue, Speed."

He came closer and asked, "So what is?"

Trixie sighed again as she walked away from him and over to the window to stare out at the vast blue sky. Clutching her shoulders, she asked in an odd voice, "How long has it been since you decided to not take me with you for the race?"

Speed heaved a sigh and seeing no escape, came to his girlfriend and took hold of her shoulders. Turning her gently to face him, he admitted, "Last night after the meeting with Racer X."

"I see."

Trixie looked up into his azure eyes saw regret flowing in their ocean depths, and like the tide it washed away any residual pique she had. She turned her head, averting his gaze and asked, "So why didn't you tell me last night when we were…together after the meeting?"

Speed took hold of her chin and raised her head to face him again. He replied, "Because I wasn't sure that I wanted to not have you with me; I love having you by my side in a race. But the more I thought about what Racer X said about the mission of getting the uranium back and the ruthlessness of Spies Inc. and Black Ghost, the more I wanted to keep you out of what could be a life-threatening situation." He took his other hand and tenderly brushed her hair back, caressing her as he added, "Truthfully Trix, if something happened to you…I don't know what I'd do and if it was the direct cause of me being careless or preoccupied…I'd never forgive myself."

Trixie's eyes began to glisten as she whispered, "Oh Speed, if anything did happen you know I'd never blame you. I've always known the danger and I've always accepted it knowing I was with you, helping you." She shook her head and said, "I'd never be a burden to you, ever."

"I know sweetheart, that's not what I meant," he said, pulling her into his arms and cradling her head against his shoulder. "It's just that I have this thing about protecting you and if I have to run the risk of you being pissed at me to keep you safe, then so be it." He murmured in her ear, "I love you so much."

Her tears now flowing in earnest from his confession, Trixie pulled back and kissed Speed, her lips alighting on his with an invitation he eagerly accepted as his hands cupped her face. She in turn, wrapped her arms about his trunk, melding to him as she followed his ardent lead, losing themselves in the moment as time temporarily stood still…

Night was falling as the Dolphin approached the government airfield allotted to the IRC and being used for transport craft for those racing in the Trans-Asia Race. 002 and 008, acting as pilot and co-pilot were reading the instruments to get ready for the descent.

"Okay everybody belt yourselves in and prepare for landing," Jet directed as he glanced back and noticed two empty places." Curious, he asked, "Hey, anyone know where 009 and 003 are?"

Albert glanced to his side and noticed that 009 was gone and shrugged as he replied, "Beats me, I thought 009 was in his seat all this time."

"And as I recall, 003 had gone to feed 001 quite some time ago," 007 said as he looked at 002. He smiled slyly as he insinuated, "I think 009 left the bridge shortly after she did." His suggestion hung in the air like a haze, and the answer to 002's question was clear.

Jet scowled as he whirled back to his controls. "Well isn't that cute? We're all here flying this thing to the big race and they head off for a 'nooner."

Every one of the cyborgs chortled as Albert said, "Well, you can't blame 'em. The race is tomorrow and will last a week so--,"

His statement was halted by the hatch opening and 009 and 003 both walking in and heading to their posts on the bridge. They took their seats, and aside from a slight flush on their cheeks, both Joe and Francoise were completely calm and their uniforms impeccably in order, with no indication that anything had taken place between them. But that didn't stop their comrades' probing to have their absences explained so GB, always the irreverent one, led off.

"Well, well, well, so where did you two disappear to, hmmm?"

Her blush deepening Francoise demurely lowered her head and remained silent as Joe said calmly, "003 had been feeding 001 and I helped her bathe and change him." He then scanned the bridge and added, "Just like I always do at the beach house."

"Among other things," 007 said with a wink as the bridge erupted with laughter.

Now 009 began to blush as he became annoyed at the overt prying into his personal business and was about to retort when the hatch opened again, this time ushering in Speed and Trixie, who bore a similar but somewhat less intense flush on their faces. The cyborgs turned and gazed at the other couple, who quietly took their former seats with Pops eyeing them in disapproval and Sparky trying not to laugh.

Jet always without a loss for words scoffed, "Keh, looks like we should change the name of this tub from the Dolphin to the 'Love Boat'."

Laughter rolled around the bridge as the two couples' faces got redder and the Dolphin made her final approach to the air field to land…

**NEXT…..THE RACE BEGINS**


	9. THE RACE BEGINS

THE RACE BEGINS

_Author's Note: Here's the start of the big race and it's a long chapter due to some foundational elements that needed to be presented to flow into the next two chapters where the real action begins. To Ryan, my helicopter readings and fuel efficiency may be flawed as I did not do a lot of in depth research but since this is a work of fiction, I used a bit of literary license. And a big thanks to my buddies Jen23, RedLion2, and JJ Rust for the reviews of the new Speed Racer movie (I'll definitely be checking it out). Hope you all enjoy this chapter._

**THE RACE BEGINS**

The Russian government airfield was part of the main military installation for the air force planes allotted to their use. The field was much larger and more spacious than the main commercial airport and the fact that the Soviet politburo was allowing the racing teams participating in the Trans-Asia Race use it was an extraordinary gesture for the rigid communist country. However, unlike most of the military installations throughout the republic, this airfield had dated and obsolete equipment, with runway lights that were dim and in some areas, completely burnt out. With night now fallen, landing safely became a challenge.

Disgusted, Jet groused as he peered out of the screen, "Man, they have gotta be kidding. There's hardly any landing light down there and there ain't a moon." The Dolphin was still at a middle altitude and getting ready to approach for descent. He turned and addressed his blonde teammate.

"Hey, 003 can you come over and try to see where the hell we can land without crashing?"

003, from her post at the radar got up and came over to the main controls. She sat at an extra seat, before the screen beside 002 and using the night vision capability of her cybernetic eyes focused them out at the faint line of lights below.

Consulting the altimeter, she directed, "When you get to below 10,000 feet, stay slightly to the right of center. I can see the edge of the runway and right now you're too far to the left."

008 as co-pilot and navigator said, "Will do."

"What are you talking about?" 002 said. "I can't see a damned thing."

003 retorted, "Well _I_ can. So just do as I say and we'll be fine."

Albert said, "003 is the one to trust in this." He winked at her and then directed the rest, "Everyone buckle yourselves in as we land."

Over at the passenger benches the Go Team were doing as they were told with somewhat anxious expressions. Cradling Ivan, Dr. Gilmore reassured them, "Don't worry. 003's capabilities are excellent in situations like this."

009 buckled his belt and turned and affirmed, "He's right. We always trust 003 with our lives." He then gazed over at her as she turned to acknowledge his vote of support with a blown kiss.

Speed stated, "Then that's good enough for us." He squeezed Trixie's hand and she returned the gesture to let him know she was perfectly at ease.

"Okay then if everybody's ready here we go," Jet announced as he made the final approach to the airfield, following 003's directives…

At the same time in an understated yet dignified hotel not far from Red Square in one of their few suites, the leaders of Spies Incorporated, Supremo and Magento were based for the race. Supremo sat benignly sipping a goblet of wine resting in an overstuffed easy chair with his feet propped on an ottoman by a roaring fire while Magento paced nervously and puffed energetically on his third cigar, acting the direct opposite of his partner. He stopped and removed the cigar from his mouth addressing Supremo in irritation.

"It's almost obscene that you haven't moved from that blasted chair since we arrived, Supremo. Aren't you the least bit concerned that the race is tomorrow and we have yet to hear from Scarl?" Warming up to his subject he continued, "And where's the assistance he's promised us, eh?"

"My dear Magento, I have no such concern when it seems you are doing enough worrying for the both of us," he replied.

"Humph," Magento scoffed. "Well, somebody ought to. I never really trusted that Scarl character to begin with and we haven't heard a word from him. He owes it to us to at least give us a progress report about the weapon we've commissioned from him; we're completely in the dark concerning where he is with it." He jammed the cigar back in his mouth and resumed his impression of a laboring locomotive, continuing to becloud the air with smoke as he paced back and forth.

Supremo sighed as he tried to set his partner's mind at ease. He finished his wine, rose and leaned on his elaborate cane. "Magento, our agreement with Scarl is based on mutual benefits. Remember, both our organizations have allied to accomplish the same objective and he is creating the necessary weapon to do that so we must do our part. Remember, we agreed to supply the manpower to move the uranium across the continent in our operatives, the Car Acrobatic Team and in turn, he would supply the equipment to assist us."

"So where is all this alleged equipment we've been promised?" Magneto demanded, still pacing.

Supremo smiled thinly and answered, "I've arranged to have Captain Terror and the Car Acrobatic Team designated to receive the equipment at the airfield being used by the participants of the race. Terror assured me that he would contact us when they have done so." As if on cue, the telephone rang and Supremo picked up the receiver.

"Yes? Ah, Captain Terror, it's good to finally hear from you."

At the revelation of the identity of the caller, Magento ceased pacing and came over to the phone to listen, anxiously rolling his cigar from one corner of his mouth to the other as he continued to puff on it waiting.

Supremo nodded as he listened on the phone. "I see…He sent what? Fine…yes indeed they should do the job quite well…excellent work and please keep us informed."

He hung up the receiver and Magneto immediately asked, "Well?"

Supremo smiled again as he responded smugly, "Everything is going as planned. Captain Terror informed me that a transport from Black Whole Enterprises arrived just after the Car Acrobatic Team did and delivered the promised goods."

"What did we get?"

"A helicopter, a dozen high power rifles, ammunition, grenades, a fire thrower, and a burrowing vehicle, known as a 'mole'."

Magneto echoed, "A mole? What the devil is a 'mole'?"

"I have no idea," Supremo replied. "However, Captain Terror seemed quite excited when he told me about it so it must be quite a valuable piece. Needless to say, Scarl has met his obligation to us quite admirably, wouldn't you agree?"

His lips curling into an oily smile, Magneto nodded, "Absolutely."

Supremo limped over to the table and poured himself another glass of wine. He said, "So rest assured, my friend. There's no need to worry." He settled himself back down on the easy chair by the fire and resumed sipping his libation.

For the first time all evening Magento actually appeared relaxed. He drew his cigar from his mouth and leisurely blew out a stream of vapor toward the ceiling, adding to the haze that already hung there as he too sat by the fire…

In a dark wilderness about 40 kilometers from Moscow, an eerie ritual was about to take place under the moonless clime as the darkness was split by the duel headlamps of six low-slung racing cars, painted fuchsia with black stripes. They all pulled into a clearing, single file and made a circle, killing their lights and engines as they parked. The cockpit of the first car raised and the leader of the Car Acrobatic Team, Captain Terror leapt out as the rest of his team followed and lit torches. Then Terror went to the center of the circle as the team jumped to the hood of their cars, holding the torches high, creating a ring of fire. His cape flying in the wind he began to chant a mantra that sounded like the invocation at a Black Mass and as the rest of the team responded, an unholy howl erupted from him as his eyes glowed like twin crimson coals.

"Car Acrobatic Team, we come together this eve of the great Trans-Asia Race to entreat the gods to look upon us with favor and upon our enemies with disaster!"

"He-yah!" they all chorused as he continued.

"The race is a long and arduous one but we members of the Car Acrobatic Team are ready to not only win this race, but gain revenge for the past injustices reamed upon us. Vengeance is ours!"

"He-yah!" they cried.

"This time men, it will be our enemies who will drink from the bitter cups of defeat!" Terror bellowed, whipping his followers into a frenzy. "This time our enemies…Speed Racer and Racer X…will be…destroyed!"

At this declaration Snake and Python Oiler exchanged a meaningful glance as another roar of approval went up and the flames of the torches danced in response.

"And in conclusion," Terror stated. "We must also be diligent to complete the task asked of us, to transport the uranium to the finish line so we may reap the award of riches awaiting us. Are you all ready?"

The team cried, "Yea!"

"Then let us adjourn and prepare for the race tomorrow! May power, riches, and glory be ours!"

A general cheer went up from the Car Acrobatic Team as a great gust of wind blew causing the torch flames to flare brighter, as if some supernatural entity had given its blessing to the macabre gathering…

……………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning dawned chilly and gray, with a weak orange glow on the horizon. Yet the area just to the east of Red Square was bustling with activity as the teams for the racers participating in the Trans-Asia Race got themselves ready for the 11 AM start. And so, all of the cars were in their pit stalls and designated garage areas getting last minute adjustments, repairs, and various fine tuning before the long and dangerous race.

The members of the Go Team and Team Dolphin were the earliest to arrive, led by their drivers, both of which had barely slept, too keyed up for the upcoming race. Speed was going on his almost endless supply of adrenaline alone but Joe's cyborg power booster had an adjustment made last night courtesy of Dr. Gilmore. So although physically he was ready to go, mentally he was girding himself for yet another battle with his avowed enemy Black Ghost. And as such, he was filled with suppressed fury toward the vile cretin who turned him and the others into weapons, denying them their humanity. He was sitting on a stack of tires and stared ahead at nothing as his mind was occupied with thoughts of revenge.

_Black Ghost, you bastard_ 009 brooded with a fierce scowl _you're like a cockroach or a cancer that we just can't get rid of, no matter how hard we try. But I promise you, you'll pay for all of us, I'll make sure of that if it's the last thing I ever do. _He was so deep in his reverie that when Albert came up and patted him on the shoulder, Joe jumped up and instantly got into a fighting stance, with his eyes narrowed.

Chuckling, 004 jumped back with his hands up in surrender. "Take it easy, 009. I'm your partner and navigator, remember?"

Joe shook his head to clear it and seeing Albert's grin he said sheepishly, "Uh, sorry there, 004."

Albert assured, "It's okay. I just wanted to let you know that it's almost time for the driver's meeting and we should head over."

"Ah… sure." He fell into step with 004, his mind still focused on Black Ghost...

At the Go Team area, Speed and Sparky were conferring about various subjects concerning the race, both buried beneath the raised hood of the Mach 5. And the two best friends were making adjustments to the 12 cylinder power plant to get it ready to race.

Speed used his crescent wrench to make an adjustment to the fan belt tensioner, because he had noticed it was too loose and at the same time and commented, "Glad I found that."

Sparky asked, "Found what?" as he topped off the transmission fluid reservoir.

"The tensioner was loose so I tightened 'er up." Speed stood up straight and reached for a rag to wipe the grease from his hands.

"Okay. I was going to check it out in pre-race but I'm glad you took care of it."

"Yeah, the more we get done on the Mach 5 herself now, the more we can plan for our pit stops along the way in pre-race," Speed stated as he glanced at his watch. His eyes widened as he took note of the time. "Damn, look at the time! We gotta head over to the driver's meeting now, Spark."

"Okey dokey." His mechanic slammed down the hood and said briskly, "Then let's make tracks, buddy." They both hurried off in the direction of the IRC tent where the drivers and their navigators were gathering.

But just as Speed and Sparky left, the trunk of the Mach 5 cracked open and a round, elfin face with a striped beanie cap peeked out accompanied by a chimp with a similar cap. The strong-willed baby of the Racer family, Spritle and his pet and partner in crime Chim Chim were again in their customary roles as stowaways because Pops had forbidden them to come along to Russia. Having been left in the care of Dr Kozumi, the two had slipped away, making their escape when the kind old professor was not looking and deftly hiding themselves in the trunk of the Mach 5 before everyone left Japan.

Spritle glanced about furtively as he climbed out of the trunk. "Boy, Chim Chim, I thought they'd never leave. We need to find something to eat, the food we stashed in the trunk is gone." He glared at the chimp and accused, "If you hadn't eaten everything, we coulda gone the entire race and nobody 'd know we were here. Now we gotta get some food and get back inna trunk before Speedy and Sparky get back."

Chim Chim favored Spritle with wide innocent eyes and engulfed the boy in a bear hug, almost smothering him.

"Hey, knock it off! Okay, okay, you're forgiven," Spritle giggled as he pushed the effusive chimp away. "Now let's go find somethin' to eat."

Chim Chim nodded vigorously and the duo scampered off…

Meanwhile at the driver's meeting, the IRC president, Claude Chevrolet was mapping out the planned pit stops and checkpoints along the route which covered territory that went southeast from Moscow to Niznij Novgorod over the Volga River east to Yekaterinburg for the first pit stop and check in point. From there the route went through Novosibirsk into the Sayan Mountain range into Mongolia to the next checkpoint and pit in the Mongolian capital of Ulaanbaatar. Then the race course would continue southeast through the eastern Gobi desert and into China to the capital city of Beijing for the final check and pit stop. Then the final leg of the course would take the racers through Tianjin, across the Yellow River and down through Xuzhou, Nanjing, Suzhou, and the finish line in Shanghai. All together the entire course would span approximately 3600 miles, through two mountain ranges and a desert, which would take about five days.

While Chevrolet continued mapping out the race coordinates to the drivers, Joe turned and whispered to Albert, "During pre-race, we'd better meet with the rest of the team so we can have them well informed to cover all this territory."

004 nodded. "Yeah. Dr. Gilmore was going to set up a feed from IPF and relay the updates on the uranium's location during the race through 001."

"Is he gonna be awake and able to do that?" 009 wanted to know.

"Uh huh. Because he's just going to be psychically passing information to all of us, the doctor thinks he'll be okay. He added, "All of us should be okay to get the job done."

"Yeah."

Joe agreed with Albert but inside he could not shake the feeling that there was far more danger in this mission then they were anticipating. His thoughts went immediately to 003…

A few rows over, Speed shook his coal head in amazement as he jotted everything down in his notebook _whew, what a course! Good thing Pops installed two fuel tanks in the Mach 5 after the Fujiyama 500, we'll need them both to get through this._ He then listened to the meteorologist give the weather forecast for the next five days and his mind went immediately to conferring with Trixie when the drivers were told to meet with their spotters as the gathering adjourned. He and Sparky got up to leave but as he did, he was detained by a scornful laugh.

"Well, well. Lookie here, if it ain't my pal Speed." Snake Oiler's gravelly voice caused Speed to whirl about with a scowl and wariness as he faced Snake and Python, also on their way out.

Sparky was scowling as well when he demanded, "What the hell do you want?"

Speed's first impulse was to pound Oiler to the ground to finish where they had left off the other night at Chang's restaurant but since the race was two hours away he decided to take the high ground and fought off the temptation. "What's your problem, Oiler? It is the driver's meeting and I am a driver in this race."

"Is that so?" Snake asked tauntingly.

"Yeah," Speed said meeting him man to man. "And I plan on being the first to get to Shanghai and the winner's circle."

"IF you can make it."

"Oh don't worry. I plan to make it. And to win."

Snake snorted, "If you think so. I have my doubts."

Speed's eyes narrowed as he snapped, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Oiler laughed as he said, "You figure it out. Maybe I'll see ya in Shanghai when I'm in the winner's circle." He and Python both walked away snickering as Speed's fury burned.

Sparky stared off at the departing pair and muttered, "Winner's circle, huh? We'll wipe up Asia with that creep. Don't let him bother ya."

"Yeah," Speed agreed then consulted his notebook, already strategizing in his head as a general unease washed through him. _Just what did that scum mean IF I make it?_

Sparky let a long low whistle as he peered at Speed's notes. "Wow, buddy we've got some kind of clambake here, huh?"

"Yeah. It reminds me of our around the world race last season," Speed remarked as he spotted Joe and Albert on their way out. He waved to get their attention. "Hiya fellas."

009 and 004 both stopped and acknowledged the greeting. Joe grinned and said, "So that's quite a course we have for the race."

"You said it," Sparky responded. "It's a big challenge but we're up for it, right Speed?"

"You bet," Speed replied as Snake's last words gnawed at him. However he quashed the feeling as he commanded, "So you go finish getting the Mach 5 ready, I gotta head over to talk to Trixie." He turned to head over to the field where the spotters' helicopters were and asked Joe, "You coming with me?"

"Yeah," Joe said, turning briefly to address Albert. "I'll see you over at the Tempest in a while."

"Okay." 004 saluted and said, "Give my regards to 003."

Speed and Joe strode over to the field where all the helicopters were parked for the teams entered in the race and searched for Trixie's blue helicopter…

Over at the end of the airfield all of the teams' spotters were gathered for a pre-flight briefing to get flight patterns, altitude ceilings, and extended weather forecasts. Trixie and Francoise were both there getting all the pertinent information prior to taking off and then both women went to the aircraft to do instrument checks. They sat in the seats as they went down the checklist with Francoise skimming through the list as Trixie responded. She turned on the motor and Francoise watched the gauges as the girls went down the list.

"Altimeter working?"

"Check."

"Collective control"

"Check."

"Cyclic control"

"Check"

"Fuel level and pressure?"

"Check," Trixie responded as she powered down and turned off the motor. "We just have to make sure to preserve fuel 'til the next fuel stop. We refuel at the same stops as the boys do."

Francoise asked, "About what range is your fuel consumption?"

Trixie replied, "About 350 to 400 miles if I can catch a good tailwind. If I fight the wind, about 250."

Francoise remarked, "Winds can really cut into your fuel efficiency."

She looked at her companion in amazement as she added, "I know you're a cyborg and all but how do you know so much about fuel efficiency in flying?"

The blonde giggled as she replied, "Although 002 and 008 are the official pilots we've all been trained to fly the Dolphin in a pinch. Besides, my father ran an air charter service and when we were old enough, he taught me and my brother to fly our bi-plane." Her face fell as she continued, "When he and my mother were killed, my brother Jean Paul took over the business flying the plane and paid for me to take ballet lessons. I had been chosen for the Ballet de Paris when Black Ghost kidnapped me and made me into a cyborg."

Trixie's eyes were soft as she said, "I'm so sorry, Francoise. It must have been so horrible for you, to lose so much and then be made into a cyborg." She became pensive as she remembered her own past. "My mother died when I was small and it was just me and my father. He founded and owned Shimura Aviation and taught me to fly everything. Until he got sick and died over a year ago. Then I met Speed and his family kind of took me in."

Francoise smiled as she said, "That was very sweet of them."

"Uh huh. Speed and his family have made me a part of everything. His mother is so kind, she's like my own mother." Trixie tittered as she added, "Between us, I think she was happy to have me there because before I came along, she was the lone female in a houseful of men. Even Chim Chim, Spritle's pet monkey is a boy."

Francoise laughed as she said, "I know how she feels. Being the only woman onboard the Dolphin can be a bit much at times. Boys will be boys but Joe is so sweet and sympathetic, I know I can talk to him anytime about anything and he'll listen to me." Her lips curled up as she added, "He always listens."

Trixie smiled and nodded as she said, "So does Speed. He and I can talk about anything, we confide in each other all the time. He's my best friend."

"Is that all I am?" a familiar tenor teased as Speed's cobalt eyes twinkled from the open hatch. He climbed in and squeezed himself beside his girlfriend.

"Speed, you startled me," Trixie admonished. She smiled affectionately as he leaned close, turning her to face him to steal a kiss. As they greeted each other, 009 climbed in and addressed 003 in the same manner, cradling her face tenderly in his hands.

As they drew apart Francoise sensed something weird in him, an intense unrest. She gazed into his cinnamon eyes and whispered, "Are you all right?"

Joe looked deep into her tropic pool eyes and wanted to drown himself in them, forgetting all about the race, Black Ghost and everything. But reality was there as well in the calm resolve he saw. So he grabbed her hand and pulled her to leave with him.

"C'mon. I want to talk to you…alone." He glanced over at Speed and Trixie and stated, "We'll be right back," then took 003 out of the cockpit.

The Go Team couple exchanged a glance as they said together, "Uh huh."

Holding Francoise by the elbow, Joe took her to a secluded area surrounded by tall bushes and placed his other hand on her shoulder. His expression reflecting his heart, he attempted to speak it to her.

"I wanted to say some things to you. First I think you know that this is a very grave circumstance."

She nodded solemnly as she affirmed, "I have been feeling that, too."

"Francoise, I have a very bad feeling about all of this," Joe stated. "More than any other time we've battled Black Ghost. And if he succeeds this time with Spies Incorporated, you know he won't stop until he conquers the entire world."

She nodded and agreed, "I know."

He leaned closer and said, "We HAVE to get that uranium, tenshi. There's no room for errors."

Francoise stated softly, "And we will."

Looking deeply into her eyes Joe went on. "You know Dr Gilmore had briefed the rest of the team last night as to what their roles are. And 004 and I are in the front lines so you as my spotter…are my back up as my information source, so chances are that the Car Acrobatic Team, backed by Black Ghost will target and attack you. And that's why I want to make sure that you are very, very careful because when something happens I won't be able to protect you."

She gazed up into his earnest and handsome face and assured, "I will be. Remember you and I've faced them before"

But Joe shook his head and leaned even closer, only inches from her face. "Do you remember when we went to Computopia? And what happened there?"

Frightened by his grim manner she nodded silently.

He murmured, "When I thought that you had been destroyed before my eyes and that I had lost you forever, it was as if someone had pierced my heart with a katana." He lowered his head, his soft tenor ragged with emotion. "I never want to go through that pain ever again." He then crushed her to him and repeated brokenly, "Never again."

Francoise's eyes welled up as she wrapped her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers through his unruly sorrel mane and whispered, "Oh Joe."

009 pulled back, wiping the moisture from his eyes and continued in a soft yet firm voice. "So you have to promise me that you'll stay safe and come back to me." He cupped 003's face and leaned close again. "Please promise me, tenshi."

Francoise was momentarily speechless as she saw the strong and usually fearless cyborg commander appearing almost vulnerable as he displayed his human side. But she too had experienced the same level of pain and desolation when he had gone to defeat Scarl in outer space and then seemingly crashed to his death. So as she nodded it was her turn.

"And you must promise me the same, Joe." Her lovely face was just as somber as she entreated, clutching at his arms. "Because when you went up to fight Black Ghost and had crashed from space with Jet and I thought you had died, I never cried so much in my entire life." 003 lowered her head as she murmured, "Even when my parents were killed."

Joe's eyes widened in surprise and he said, "I had no idea you had been so upset. " He raised her chin then responded gently, "I'm sorry to have worried you so, koishii."

"Don't be." Francoise shook her head as she said, "It just shows that we have and always have had a deep bond, my love. One not easily broken."

009 nodded as he met 003 forehead to forehead and said, "Then we both have promises to keep to each other. And keep them we will, right?"

"Right."

"Because you are precious to me, watashi no tenshi Francoise. No matter what happens never forget that." Whispering to her in his native Japanese Joe wrapped her in his embrace, cradling her head against his shoulder. "I love you."

"And I love you, mon cher coeur," Francoise whispered in his ear. Then 009 and 003 sealed their mutual promise with a sweet, searing kiss…

Back at the helicopter, Speed and Trixie had their own heart to heart, sharing their worries with each other, seeking support as they always did. After Joe and Francoise left the cockpit the couple sat and stared thoughtfully out of the shield, holding hands. Speed's mouth was frowning as he held Trixie's hand in both of his, rubbing it idly as he brooded about Snake Oiler and the race in general.

_Snake Oiler that piece of filth! Just what the hell was he implying anyway? He knows it wasn't my fault he crashed in the Alpine Race, yet he blames me for it, damn him. And it's pretty clear he's bent on revenge with Terror and the rest of the Car Acrobatic Team getting big time help from this organization Black Ghost that the cyborgs have been fighting. With them involved this isn't a race just for season points and a cup anymore, world domination is now at stake._ His scowl deepened as his minds eye played all kinds of worse case scenarios.

Trixie, always intuitive when it came to the man she loved reached over with her other hand and brushed his overgrown bangs from his eyes. Her chief desire as usual was being as supportive of Speed as possible as she spoke to his concerns.

"Speed, you're very quiet. Won't you please tell me what's on your mind?"

He heaved a long sigh as he replied, "No matter how I try to figure it, I just can't put my finger on the change in Captain Terror. I mean, honestly Trixie after that trick race he assured me that he would race honorably." He shook his head as he continued, "And that he would be involved in a scheme like this after what he said is hard to comprehend. It gives me a very bad feeling."

"But the Car Acrobatic Team has always been on the rotten side," Trixie pointed out. "You remember how all of them saw you crash during the Alpine Race when you didn't make it across that bridge, not one of them helped you. They ran like the cowards they are." Her pretty face was flushed with indignation.

"We all drew lots and I got the first. It was the luck of the draw, honey," Speed said. He wrapped his arm around her and drew her close. "Besides, you saved my life, just like always." He smiled lovingly at her as his azure orbs radiated his heart.

She gazed back and said softly, "I'll always be there for you, Speed. And I promise to do the same for this race."

His smile faded as he again heard the enigmatic words Snake said after the drivers meeting echoing in his head. He then pleaded, "Then promise me one more thing, that you'll be extra careful and not take unnecessary and foolish chances. Because if something bad happens, I won't be near to protect you."

"I can take care of myself," Trixie insisted but Speed was adamant. He took hold of her shoulders and his grim expression sent a shiver down her spine. In the past he had always made a point about being cautious during races but this was different, she could sense a high level of fear in him. It unnerved her.

"Trixie, listen to me. With what and who this race is tied to, I think it is the most dangerous race I have ever run, even more so than the Around the World Race last year. And as you know, I didn't let you come with me then for that reason."

Trixie was getting an increasingly funny feeling inside. "But I'm not coming with you now Speed, so what's your point?"

His response was unusually fierce as he said, "I'm telling you that I don't think you should be involved at all. But I need a spotter and you're it so just do what I told you and don't be reckless."

Trixie was a bit put off by Speed's attitude and a retort formed at her lips. "I'm not reckless, I'm always careful. Why are you acting this way?"

Her eyes flew open wide as Speed pulled her roughly into his arms and growled, "You don't get it, do you? This isn't like anything else we've dealt with before and I'm feeling that we're gonna be facing life and death situations. This stinks to high heaven and I hate the idea of you being in the middle of it." His voice lowered as he added, "I wouldn't put it past these bastards to try anything, even trying to make you crash, so please at the first sign of something rotten back off and get in touch with Inspector Detector or the other cyborgs." He then murmured, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened and you…,"

Choked up Speed could not finish the sentence, just tightened his hold on Trixie as she reassured him shakily, "I-I will Speed, I promise. And you have to promise me that you'll do the same, be careful because no race is worth you losing your life." Tears flowing from her eyes she said sobbing, "If you die, I'll die. I-I can't live without you." She buried her face in his shoulder.

Speed silently cursed himself for frightening Trixie as he gently pulled back, cupping her cheeks in his hands. He brushed away the tracks of her tears with his thumbs as he said softly, "Don't cry, sweetheart. I'm not planning to die, at least not yet. I'm sorry to have scared you so."

She smiled tremulously through her tears as she shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry, you're just being careful like always. But I promise you I won't take any chances." She then penetrated him with her gaze as she finished, "And you have to promise the same because if you're reckless and you die, I'll never forgive you, Speed Racer."

Nodding he smiled and held up his right three fingers. "Scout's honor. And this'll be our sign, baby. Deal?"

Trixie smiled back and held up her right hand, with three slender fingers extended. "Deal."

Speed again took hold of her face and said, "Let's seal it with a kiss."

His mouth found hers, and they kissed to finalize their mutual vow, as always their lips speaking their hearts without words. However, this time there was almost a sense of urgency in the passion Speed and Trixie were expressing to each other; a hunger as if they would not see each other for a long time. And feeling such they stayed entwined as long as possible until Joe and Francoise came back. Sensing that they were no longer alone, they reluctantly broke apart when the cyborgs re-entered the chopper.

"Oh I'm sorry," Francoise said as Speed and Trixie hastily attempted to regain their composure, looking for all intents like two kids caught at the cookie jar. She stifled a giggle, exchanging a glance with Joe, who was hiding his own grin.

"We didn't mean to interrupt you guys," he said. "But it's just over an hour 'til race time and we need to game plan."

"Uh, right," Speed agreed as he gestured to Francoise to take the empty seat beside Trixie. He then reached back in his pocket and fished out his notebook, opening it to the notes he took at the driver's meeting so the two drivers could plot out the race with their spotters…

Meanwhile, the two intrepid pals, Spritle and Chim Chim had slipped into the caterer's tent and finding an empty box, began to fill it by surreptitiously snatching a large quantity of assorted wrapped sandwiches, fruit, cookies, donuts, bags of chips, pickles, and of course, chocolate cake wedges. Spritle was doing his best to gather as many provisions as possible for the long race but as he was, his simian friend was shoving the food into his mouth. This went on until thinking he was done, the boy stopped momentarily to check on the amount of his booty and was dismayed to discover that the box was only half full. He cast a suspicious eye on his hairy companion.

"Chim Chim, you have to stop that or we won't have anything for the race. It's your fault we have to steal all this food to begin with," Spritle hissed as Chim Chim looked at him, again all innocence. Not fooled this time and keeping a wary eye on the chimp, he resumed his task and so caught his pet ignoring his command as Chim Chim resumed stuffing his face.

Finally catching the chimp in the act, Spritle scolded in a harsh whisper, "Cut it out, Chim Chim! We need this food to take with us on the race or we'll starve 'cause if we try to sneak out during the race, Speedy will catch us and the jig'll be up. So stop being such a hog, I mean it."

He punctuated his statement with a fierce glare that bore dire circumstances and the chimp got the message as he grunted and nodded his head vigorously and the two continued to horde food…

Over in the designated pit areas, the racers were all getting last minute adjustments as the drivers were going over coordinates as the final pre-race preparations were completed. And that was the case in the pit of the Shooting Star, the machine built and raced by the enigma known by most as Racer X. The tall figure in white with his black mask was standing by the raised hood as his chief mechanic, navigator, partner in crime and butler Joseph Grimes did the final adjustments to the supreme racing machine. He finished the last adjustment and then extricated himself from the motor and closed the hood. Wiping his hands on a rag, he sided over to his employer, who was intense in his study of the Car Acrobatic Team pit.

"You seem to be concentrating on the Car Acrobatic Team exceptionally hard, boss." Grimes pointed out.

Racer X sighed as he said in a dry tone, "Once again Joe, you have an amazing grasp of the obvious." He continued watching with interest as Captain Terror met with Snake and Python Oiler, the trio in deep conversation. With a determined glint in his midnight blue eyes, Rex turned and started over to the Car Acrobatic pit.

Grimes called out, "Hey boss, where the hell ya going?" but his question went unanswered as Racer X made his way toward his long time nemesis's…

Meanwhile back at the Go Team pit, the trunk lid of the Mach 5 was open as Sparky was stockpiling all kinds of replaceable auto parts such as air and fuel filters, spark plugs, fan belts, timing chains, and in addition to those a brand new super powerful generator and a turbo charged fuel injector. He had practically filled the vast space in the trunk just as Speed came over to join him.

"Geez Sparky, do we really need all of those parts? The Mach 5 is in groovy shape," he wanted to know as the crack mechanic hoisted a box containing four rotors and brake pads and likewise placed them into the trunk.

He stood up and heaved a sigh as he finally replied, "True, but better safe than sorry. The pit and checkpoints will only have oil, fuel, and fresh tires so I'm comin' prepared."

Speed chuckled and clapped his best buddy on the back. "Just as always Spark, you're on the ball."

"Of course," Sparky said airily as he wrapped his arm about Speed's shoulders and both headed for the gasmen to go over fuel ratios one last time before the start of the race. However, just as they left the two miniature food thieves crept up to get back into their favorite hideout.

"C'mon Chim Chim," Spritle said huffing as he dragged the box of goodies to the back bumper of the Mach 5. "The race is about to start, we gotta get back in the trunk." He peeked around and saw his brother and Sparky at the gasmen talking and urged, "Let's hurry up and get in before Speedy catches us."

Spritle said to his trusty companion, "I'll get up in the trunk first Chim Chim, an' you hand the box up to me as you get in." He then stepped onto the bumper and was about to hop into the trunk well when he discovered that it was already filled to capacity.

"What's all this junk?" Spritle demanded hotly as he saw all the tools and auto parts. He tried to move a box of spark plugs, huffing and puffing with the exertion. "C'mon up an' help me, Chim Chim."

But the chimp looked around the car and saw Speed and Sparky both coming back toward the pit stall and began chattering excitedly pointing and jumping up and down. Curious, Spritle jumped down to see what all the ruckus was about and when he saw his older brother coming over hurriedly grabbed the box of food and said, "C'mon Chim Chim, we gotta take it on the lam or Speedy'll kill us!"

He and the chimp dragged the box away from the Mach 5 and hightailed it behind the next pit wall, which happened to belong to none other than the Car Acrobatic Team. They scurried along between the stacks of tires, boxes and other obstacles, paying no attention to where they were going until Spritle halted in mid stride and just stared.

"Wow!" was all the youngster could say as he saw a tall figure, swathed in a black cloak and a hideous skull like mask, standing and watching the race preparations like a mighty overlord. His eyes were wide brown buttons as he just stared, momentarily stunned.

"Beat it kid, afore you get hurt," a raspy voice growled as Snake Oiler crouched down and scowled into Spritle's face, startling him and causing him to jump in fright.

Chim Chim, however saw his beloved master threatened and in typical chimpanzee manner became the fierce jungle beast he was born to be and leapt upon Snake's back, attacking him with his teeth and claws.

"Yee-ow! Hey get offa me ya stupid monkey!" Oiler howled as he tried to pull Chim Chim from his back without success as the chimp was in a frenzy, wanting to inflict as much damage as possible. But the commotion created brought many of Oiler's teammates on the run, and then the melee ended abruptly with a thundering bellow from Captain Terror himself.

"JUST WHAT IN THE BLUE BLAZES IS GOING ON HERE?!" The Car Acrobatic leader came onto the scene and observed the goings-on with puzzlement as Chim Chim finally ceased his beat-down of Snake and looked up at the grim caped figure, who appeared as stunned by the scene as his subordinates.

Spritle saw their chance and screamed, "C'mon Chim Chim, let's get outta here!" and then the two took off, scattering the box of food in their wake as the amazed Car Acrobatic Team stood there speechless wondering just what had happened…

Meanwhile, the spotters were gathered getting last minute weather reports and among them were Trixie and Francoise who were taking appropriate readings for the proper coordinates for pre-flight. As they got the information, the fleeing duo of Spritle and Chim Chim spotted the blue chopper and made a beeline for the open hatch.

"C'mon Chim Chim, let's hide here in Trixie's helicopter so we can still go along on the race. We can't ride with Speedy so we might as well ride with Trixie," Spritle whispered as he and the chimp jumped into the craft. They hurried to the very rear of the cabin and hid themselves behind the box of smoke flares, covering themselves with the blankets kept back there…

The start of the race was still about twenty minutes away when the drivers and their navigators were strapping themselves into their vehicles, all final engine checks completed and ready to go, waiting now for the opening ceremony. And over in the pit for the Shooting Star, Joe Grimes was getting nervous as he watched as his boss continued conversing with their most serious adversaries. He simultaneously watched the official Longines clock counting down the final minutes to the start of the race and silently urged Racer X to return. He observed with relief as Racer X finally shook hands with Terror and the Oilers and made his way back to the car. Leaping into the cockpit and behind the wheel, he casually strapped himself in as Grimes peered at him with a jaundiced eye.

"Uh, you mind explaining to me just what the hell that was about?"

"Nothing, just promoting good sportsmanship."

"And since when have those cretins become good sportsmen?"

Rex Racer shrugged his broad shoulders and replied benignly, "Relax Joe, I was merely meeting with Terror based on the promise he made when we last competed. And also practicing one of Sun Tsu's golden rules in 'The Art of War' as this is a war of sorts. And that is 'keep your friends close, but your enemies…,'"

"…closer," Joe finished with a nod, understanding…

At last the time arrived for the opening ceremonies led off by the presentation of the Soviet flag and anthem played by a military band. Then the Soviet Prime Minister addressed the crowd about the greatness of the government to provide this wonderful sporting event for the people to enjoy, typical fodder for propaganda as reporters and photographers from Pravda came to record everything. Wrapping things up, the national weightlifting champion, a gold medal favorite for the upcoming Olympic Games in Mexico City, was to announce the words that have begun every race…

In Russian first, then in heavily accented English he boomed through the microphone:

"GENTLEMEN…START YOUR ENGINES!"

The air was then filled with the roar of twenty-five high-performance power plants coming to life, revving to heat up as the drivers all got into their game modes, faces set with grit and determination for the long haul ahead of them.

In the Mach 5, Speed Racer and his navigator and long time pal Sparky Sabu were primed and ready giving each other a thumbs up sitting in the pole position as the mighty machine rocked like an impatient racehorse in the starting gate …

Over in the Dolphin Team position the Tempest was ready as well, with "Hurricane" Joe Shimamura, Cyborg 009 and his navigator Albert Heinrich, Cyborg 004 each exchanging a glance and a nod, ready to roll for the race and to retrieve the stolen uranium…

A few rows back in the black and gold Shooting Star sat what was known in Formula 1 circles as the mysterious Racer X AKA IPF Agent 9, his hands gripping the wheel as his eyes were riveted to the Car Acrobatic Team entry, the rebuilt Hebi where the Oilers, Python and Snake sat.

The pace car, a classic 1931 Bugatti cream roadster in mint condition, one of the spoils taken from Italy following World War II by Stalin's army and used by the Soviet government for special occasions rolled out to the front of the pack amidst fanfare and cheers. And so, the racers all followed as the parade laps around the square began and then at long last the cars screamed off out of Moscow to the southeast Russian countryside along the Volga River towards the first checkpoint in Yekaterinburg.

But unbeknownst to most of the pack, trouble was waiting ahead, far more ominous than the typical obstacles associated with a challenging race…

**NEXT….ATTRITION**


End file.
